El Centinela - Preámbulo
by Falcon-01
Summary: [Fic EC] Secuela de Recuerdos e Ilusiones de Eduardo Castro. Cambios duros en el Santuario, complots e intrigas y un drama familiar dan inicio a esta historia. *Debido a la extensión de su saga y al cast empleado en esta historia se recomienda leer las guías de personajes de anime y personajes inventados.
1. Guía de personajes de anime

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES DE LOS ANTERIORES FICS**

Esta guía permitirá un poco entender el desarrollo de esta historia sin necesidad de leer las anteriores. Obviamente, los personajes se dividen en dos, los originales, que pertenecen a los autores de las series que se han incluido y los inventados para este fic. Incluyo a los originales principales de acuerdo al papel que desempeñaron en el fic o si no sería una lista muy larga. Los personajes viene de mundos diferentes, a excepción los de Sailor Moon y los de Ranma 1/2 que vienen del mismo (para desgracia de las sailor).

 **PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LAS SERIES**

 **PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL (Akira Toriyama)**

 **Son Goku:** Protagonista de Dragon Ball y uno de los principales de estas historias que no necesita mayor presentación. Su principal papel fue en "Fundamentos del Poder". Su presencia intangible tras su partida al final Dragon Ball GT es permanente en los demás fics donde ayuda a los protagonistas.

 **Vegeta:** El tampoco necesita mayor presentación. Protagonista de "Los Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan Solo un Angel", en este último fic alcanza por sus propios medios el nivel SSJ4 y vence a Tanatos pero a costa de su propia vida. Su recuerdo es latente en los demás fics desencadenando la saga de Bra y al final acude en ayuda de su hija en la batalla final de "Recuerdos e Ilusiones".

 **Ro Kaioshin:** El viejo Kaiosama demuestra en los fics que no es ningún improvisado y es el que mueve los hilos para evitar el regreso de los primordiales. Fue el quien protegió la esencia de Freya para asegurar su regreso en el momento adecuado. Muere al usar todo su poder para anular la inmortalidad de Garlick Jr pero su espíritu ayuda a las almas de los saiyajin a encontrar el camino a la luz.

 **Kiwishin:** Personaje de Dragon Ball, quien recibe el legado de Ro Kaioshin y se encarga de dirigir los acontecimientos para obtener el mejor resultado. Protagonista de "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza", ayuda en la victoria final. Se encargó de entrenar a Lisandro y a Mana y además ayudó a Hilda de Polaris a afrontar el Ragnarok cuando este llegara.

 **Pan:** Protagonista de "Tan Solo un Ángel", "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" y "Recuerdos e Ilusiones". Personaje de Dragon Ball y nieta de Goku, heredera de las capacidades de su abuelo y en el transcurso de los fics desarrolla sus poderes y habilidades que le permiten alcanzar un nivel superior al SSJ3. Se enamora de Ranma de quien queda embarazada, pero lo pierde tras su batalla contra L`Ryeght y además Ranma pierde memoria de ella al regresar al pasado. Todo eso provoca un cuestionamiento de su vida que al final resuelve con la ayuda de sus seres queridos. Es la que prácticamente define las batallas en todos los fics.

 **Gohan:** Hijo de Goku y padre de Pan. Aparece en todos los fics y lucha ferozmente contra Broly y participa en la lucha contra Azatot. Desde la muerte de Vegeta, hasta el incremento de los poderes de Pan es junto con Uub el más poderoso de los personajes.

 **Uub:** Aparece más en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" donde participa en el torneo y luego lucha contra Azatot. Como se menciona arriba, es uno de los más poderosos personajes. En los fics aumenta sus habilidades al desarrollar los poderes de Maijin Buu.

 **Bra:** Protagonista indiscutible de "Recuerdos e Ilusiones". Hija de Vegeta y princesa de los saiyajin, inicia su saga tras la muerte de su padre que la lleva al mundo de Slayers. Allí obtiene la diadema Adjahnti que le confiere poderes síquicos, entre otros y los Brazaletes del Caos que incrementan sus poderes, además de la magia que aprende de Rina. Gracias a ellos y sus poderes de SSJ2 la convierten después de Pan en uno de los personajes más poderosos al final del fic ya que combina la magia con el ki. Se fusiona con Pan para destruir a Azatot y puede formar el Spiritual Flash que es junto con la Genkidama las técnicas más poderosas desarrolladas.

 **Kaiosama:** El ayuda en el entrenamiento de los combatientes en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" y ayuda en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones". Queda a cargo del Universo de Dragon Ball tras la partida definitiva de Kiwishin.

 **Broly:** El SSJ legendario y uno de los protagonistas de "Tan Solo un Ángel". Tras su derrota a manos de Gohan, llega al mundo de Evangelion traído por una secta para destruir a Adán pero este lo vence y la batalla provoca el segundo impacto donde Adán queda reducido a estado embrionario y de Broly solo quedan restos. SEELE recombina su ADN con el de Adán y forman a un super Broly que es revivido por Tanatos. Vence a todos sus rivales incluido al Eva 1 pero es destruido por Pan con la ayuda de Goku.

 **Boujack:** El Kaiosama rebelde. Es invocado por Gillveig con la ayuda de los primordiales para que ayude en la batalla ya que tiene un poder superior al de un SSJ2. Dirige la lucha contra las Sailor pero cae en la treta de Kiwishin y acepta el desafío de los saiyas. Es vencido por Goten y luego destruido por Akane y las Sailor.

 **Cooler:** Aparece en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" invocado por Gillveig para que su poder y el de Boujack la libere de su prisión y luego le otorga más poder alcanzando un nivel similar al de SSJ2. Ataca a las Sailor y tras una gran pelea, mata a Neptune y a Tuxedo lo mismo que a Ryoga. Finalmente Pan lo destruye con la ayuda de Sailor Moon.

 **Goten:** Aunque aparece en todos los fics, es en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" donde desarrolla un papel determinante al alcanzar el nivel de SSJ2 y derrota a Boujack. Se fusiona con Trunks para formar a Gotenks y luchar contra L`Ryeght y Azatot al nivel de SSJ3. Se enamora de Sailor Uranus siendo increíblemente correspondido pero la pierde tras la batalla contra Boujack y cuando Uranus regresa a la vida en su pasado ya no lo recuerda. Finalmente se enamora de Rei Ayanami, lo que desarrolla una pugna con Bra. Al final de "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" él muere pero regresa a la vida en su pasado, comprometiéndose formalmente con Rei.

 **Trunks:** Alcanza el nivel de SSJ2 en "Tan Solo un Ángel" luchando contra Atlas pero es aparentemente muerto por Tanatos y regresa a la vida por el sacrificio de su padre. Se fusiona con Goten para luchar en los siguientes fics. Se convierte en el nuevo príncipe de los saiyajin tras la muerte de Vegeta. Se enamora de Sailor Saturn pero ella también lo olvida tras la batalla contra L`Ryeght. Es el personaje que más recuerdan las Sailor ya que lo confunden constantemente con Mirai Trunks.

 **Mister Buu:** Solo es mencionado en los fics, aunque aparece brevemente para orientar a Uub de cómo luchar contra los demonios de Garlick Jr ya que ya estaba unido a él y también para decirle que ayude a Mister Satan en el torneo. La forma de Maijin Buu aparece siendo usada por Pharaon Garv para luchar contra los saiyas. Es mencionado constantemente ya que al igual que Maryu Garv hubiese sido usado como forma física de los primordiales antes de la llegada de Hildegard ya que fue creado por Bibidi por inspiración de ellos para ese fin. Al tanto de eso, los Kaiosamas se hacen absorber por Maijin Buu para cambiar su esencia maligna lo que lo hace imposible de que los primordiales se fusionen con él lo que forma al gordo Mister Buu. Capaz de romper el sello de los primordiales por su enorme poder, es referencia obligada de la historia de los saiyas.

Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball aparecen en los fics y desarrollan diferentes papeles.

 **PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA (Masami Kurumada)**

 **Seiya:** El personaje principal de la serie, aparece en Fundamentos del Poder. En un principio tiene antipatía por Goku pero luego acaba apreciándolo. Es el quien atraviesa a Ares y luego a Medea con la flecha de Sagitario y define la lucha contra Abadon. No aparece en los siguientes fics ya que muere después de la batalla contra Hades, pero su recuerdo se mantiene aunque reencarna en el hijo de Ikki y Sheena, Lisandro.

 **Ikki:** Aparece en todos los fics que toma esta serie, convirtiéndose siempre en protagonista. Fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo pasaba con Saori y se unió a Vegeta y a Sheena en la búsqueda de la verdad. Desarrolló una simpatía especial por Vegeta ya que ambos eran muy parecidos. Se casa después con Sheena y tienen dos hijos, Aioros y Lisandro. En "Tan Solo un Ángel" ya era el caballero dorado de Leo y combate el contra Tanatos junto con Vegeta. En el siguiente fic cumple un papel importante en la lucha en Asgard y luego combate contra los gigantes de hielo y acude al mundo de Evangelion a luchar contra L`Ryeght.

 **Shiru:** Protagonista en "Fundamentos del Poder", junto con Ikki es el que se da cuenta del cambio en Saori y secunda a Goku lo cual le hace enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros. Siempre muestra una personalidad seria y centrada. Se casa con Sunrei con quien tiene una hija llamada Jiné a quien entrena. Ya como caballero dorado de Libra se convierte en maestro de Lisandro y acude con él al mundo de DB y luego al de Evangelion donde libra una gran batalla contra los jinetes a quienes vence. En su intento de salvar a Lilith, usa el Dragon final contra Gram sacándolo de órbita donde mueren los dos.

 **Shun:** En "Fundamentos del Poder", combate contra Abadon de Perseo pero queda gravemente herido lo que le impide afrontar las siguientes luchas, se casa con Mino con quien tiene dos hijos. Luego es ungido como caballero dorado de Virgo y en "Tan Solo un Ángel" lucha contra Eo de Escila a quien vence pero muere finalmente ayudando a Ikki en su lucha contra Jare.

 **Yoga:** Es el único que queda soltero, ya que se dedica de cuerpo entero al Santuario pese a que aún amaba a Fler. En Fundamentos, vence a Caribdis y ayuda en la batalla final. En "Tan Solo un Angel" es vencido por Atlas pero al final del fic es nombrado Patriarca del Santuario. En el siguiente fic, ayuda en la batalla final contra Einar alcanzando el octavo sentido.

 **Jabu:** Su papel principal es en "Fundamentos del Poder" donde su devoción a Saori hace que sea dominado por Medea quien lo usa para sus fines, otorgándole poderes que lo hace superior a los caballeros dorados. Al final es vencido por Seiya pero es vuelto a la normalidad por Shaka. El participa en las historias siguientes como el caballero del Unicornio de plata.

 **Saori:** A la diosa Atena le costó más alcanzar su madurez que al resto de los personajes. Sufrió mucho en "Fundamentos del Poder" siendo poseída por Medea quien la hace cometer atrocidades y al final se enamora de Goku. Tuvo un mejor papel en "Tan solo un Ángel" donde desbarata los planes de Tanatos y recupera a Seika quien había despertado en ella a Némesis. Saori se convierte en el segundo sacrificio y junto con Ro Kaioshin y Kaworu guía las almas de los saiyajin hacia su purificación. Después sigue teniendo influencia en las otras tramas ya que deja una serie de instrucciones para lo que vendrá después. Su poder siguió apoyando a todos en los momentos difíciles como a los caballeros contra Einar y a Bra para enseñarle a usar los brazaletes del caos.

 **Kiki:** Aparece en "Fundamentos del Poder", pero en "Tan Solo un Ángel" desarrolla mayor papel ya como caballero dorado de Aries, luchando contra Radamanthys y derrotándolo. En "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza", lucha fieramente contra Gillveig y es determinante en la victoria final. Al final de la saga es el único que prefiere permanecer en el Santuario.

 **Mu:** El caballero de Aries cumple un papel importante en "Fundamentos del Poder" y es decisivo en la batalla final. Junto con Shaka descubren la transformación de Saori y ayudan a Kaetron a desbaratar sus planes. Se hace amigo de Goku. Aparece en "Tan Solo un Ángel" como un espíritu que ayuda a Shiru y a Kiki en los momentos difíciles.

 **Shaka:** Caballero de Virgo. Decisivo también en la batalla contra Medea y Ares. Aparece también en "Tan Solo un Ángel" para ayudar a Chun en su lucha contra Eolo.

 **Aioria:** Caballero de Leo. Descubre la conjura de Saori y sale a enfrentar a Abadon de Perseo, pero es derrotado aunque gracias a Seiya, alcanza a darle el golpe final. Aparece solo en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" para recoger a Marin después que esta ayuda a Lisandro.

 **Milo:** Caballero de Escorpio. Él es descendiente de Jason por lo que la venganza de Medea trata de alcanzarlo. Su hermano Alcibe es ungido con la armadura legendario y Milo se ve obligado a luchar contra él. Milo lucha hasta el final contra Ares y Medea.

 **Aldebaran:** Caballero de Tauro. Decide desobedecer a Atena y acude a ayudar a los caballeros de bronce en su lucha contra Sarak donde es derrotado y queda malherido. Después de ello ya no aparece en las siguientes historias aunque su nombre siempre es recordado.

 **Docko:** Caballero de Libra. Docko al final se descubre como de la raza de los Kaiosamas quien acude a la tierra enviado a ayudar en la lucha contra Leviatan. Decide quedarse pero siendo de raza longeva alcanza los 300 años. Es el primero en descubrir la conspiración de Medea. Se hace joven para luchar contra Alcibe pero después de eso ya no interviene más, aunque su recuerdo se mantiene en los siguientes fics.

 **Sheena:** Personaje importante y protagonista de casi todos los fics. Se da cuenta del cambio en Saori y se une a Ikki y a Vegeta en la búsqueda de la verdad. Lucha hasta el final contra Ares y Medea. Se siente atraída por Vegeta, pero renuncia a él y finalmente se casa con Ikki con quien tiene dos hijos. Siguió siendo protagonista en los demás fics y ayuda en el entrenamiento de Mana Kirishima.

 **Marin:** Al igual que Sheena, acude a combatir contra los Guerreros Legendarios, Medea y Ares. En "Tan Solo un Ángel", muere a manos de Atlas. En "La Búsqueda y La Esperanza" tiene una breve aparición para ayudar a Lisandro en su lucha contra Mordred y Morgana por la Excalibur.

 **Sorrento de Sirenia:** Único General Marino sobreviviente, aparece en Fundamentos del Poder como el emisario de Poseidón pero no llega a pelear hasta "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" donde apoya a los dioses guerreros y a los caballeros contra los guerreros de hielo, derrotando a Crim. Luego apoya en la lucha contra Einar y Gillveig y es quien libera a Sailor Plut del hechizo de Gillveig. Pese a todo, su apoyo nunca es bien recibido por Hilda. Demuestra siempre un carácter alegre y juguetón.

 **Seika:** Hermana de Seiya, aparece en "Tan Solo un Ángel" como compañera de Saori ya que se queda en el Santuario, pero luego se manifiesta como la diosa Némesis ya que en ella se guardaba el rencor por lo sucedido anteriormente, sentimiento despertado por Tanatos, pero finalmente se arrepiente y parte con Saori a otro nivel de existencia.

 **Hilda de Polaris:** Aparece en "Fundamentos del Poder", dominada por Poseidón y obediente a sus órdenes, detiene el ataque de los dioses guerreros hasta que se decida la batalla contra Ares y Medea. Hilda aparece luego dando cobijo a Mana para su entrenamiento y luego tiene un papel activo luchando en el Ragnarok contra los gigantes de hielo.

 **Fler:** Hermana de Hilda. En "Fundamentos del Poder" aparece tratando de convencer a los dioses guerreros que no apoyen a Hilda en sus planes. Luego ella es formada como Valkiria sagrada y se convierte en maestra de Mana, luchando también en el Ragnarok pero queda gravemente herida. Al final se queda con Yoga.

 **Bud:** Único dios guerrero sobreviviente, participa en la lucha contra los gigantes de hielo donde apoya a los caballeros dorados. Tiene un discípulo llamado Burgun a quien forma con la armadura de Zeta.

 **Tanatos:** Villano en "Tan solo un Ángel". Es vuelto a la vida por los primordiales con la ayuda de Garlick para que los ayude a formar un ejército poderoso con los espíritus de los saiyas muertos que vagaban en el limbo. Para ello trata de destruir los pilares de cada mundo, es decir, el Santuario, el templo de Kamisama y a Lilith para luego generar un Tercer Impacto negativo usando a Rei Ayanami. Atrae a Gram para que lo secunde en sus planes pero luego ante el fracaso de este decide eliminarlo poniendo a los jinetes del apocalipsis en su contra y despierta el mismo a Broly. Es el más poderoso de los enemigos con los que han luchado caballeros y saiyas, lucha en el Santuario matando a Trunks, Jine y Aioros pero con la esperanza de revivirlos, Vegeta e Ikki acuden a luchar contra él en el limbo, donde finalmente Tanatos es derrotado y muerto por Vegeta en su forma de SSJ4.

Los otros personajes de Saint Seiya tienen breves apariciones.

 **PERSONAJES DE EVANGELION (Hideaki Anno)**

 **Asuka Langley:** Indiscutiblemente una de las figuras de la serie y del fic. Asuka aparece en "Tan Solo un Angel" como la piloto de Evangelion que aparentemente se enamora de Lisandro y concibe un hijo con él. No toma a bien su partida y cae en un cuadro de depresión del cual parece no puede salir. Al final es rescatada por Lisandro antes del Tercer Impacto y la regresa a su mundo para empezar de nuevo. No quiere aceptar a Lisandro y lo trata duramente, reconociendo que amaba a Shinji. Nadie sabía que ella era la reencarnación de la diosa Freya hasta que el gigante Valstar acude a matarla siendo defendida por Krisnar. Es cuando el poder de ella emerge y apoya a Lisandro en la batalla contra Mordred y luego contra Valstar. Finalmente se convence que su destino está al lado de Lisandro y regresa con él al mundo del Santuario donde se casan y tiene a su hijo.

 **Rei Ayanami:** Otra de las figuras principales. En "Tan solo un Ángel", no deja de ser la chica reservada y fría de la serie, pero al unir su mente con Armisael, le lega sus sentimientos, cosa que oculta a todos pero Pan se da cuenta cuando se complementa con ella. Al principio cede a las tentaciones de Gram pero después cambia. Rei se refugia en el mundo de Dragon Ball para evitar que NERV la destruya y es reemplazada por Rei 3. En el mundo de Goku, se hace muy amiga de Pan quien le enseña a volar y a pelear lo que le sirve para ayudar en la batalla contra L`Ryeght, donde se complementa con Mana y Serena y se revela ella como un ángel. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones", aparece ya como la novia de Goten lo que genera una rivalidad con Bra, que al final solucionan. Gracias a la complementación, Mana le otorga los poderes del puño de hielo, por lo que puede generar el Polvo de Diamante y la Ejecución Aurora, lo que usa con efectividad destruyendo ella sola a los demonios antiguos pero su cuerpo es destruido en parte. Rei se fusiona con Hotaru y libera al Gaia del poder de L`Ryeght, donde también se regenera, luego frena el poder de Azatot gracias a Belldandy ayudando en la victoria final.

 **Mana Kirishima:** Aparece brevemente en "Tan Solo un Ángel" perseguida por los militares, por lo que es llevada por Lisandro al mundo del Santuario. La verdad es que Kiwishin la guía para que se encuentre con Lisandro y ya en su mundo la hace entrenar ya que sabía que ella sería importante. Durante su entrenamiento se siente atraída por el dios guerrero Krisnar quien le pide que sea su esposa lo que ella al final rechaza. Pese a que regresa al lado de Shinji en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza", vuelve al mundo del Santuario a luchar en el Ragnarok donde es reconocida como Valkiria Sagrada y muestra un poder de cosmo asociado al AT siendo más poderosa incluso que los caballeros dorados. Lucha contra los gigantes de hielo y contra Gillveig quien la confunde inicialmente con Freya pero luego la reconoce como el Ángel de la Vida. Mana se complementa con Rei y Serena y regeneran la tierra y ayuda a derrotar a L`Ryeght. Mana regresa a su mundo y se queda con Shinji. Aparece brevemente en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" apoyando con su poder a Rei.

 **Shinji Ikari:** El piloto del Eva 1 tiene participación destacada en "Tan Solo un Ángel" donde a bordo del Eva 1 lucha contra los jinetes del apocalisis y contra Broly. Shinji cambia su personalidad después del Tercer Impacto lo que lo hace ser más maduro, reflexivo e intuitivo. Se hace muy amigo de Lisandro y rechaza a Asuka ante los maltratos de esta hacia él. Enamorado de Mana, lamenta su partida pero finalmente se queda con ella al concluir "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza".

 **Kaworu:** Siendo el en realidad el angel Tabris, cumple el papel que tuvo en la serie, pero también él sabe la verdad sobre el Segundo Impacto y se sacrifica para poder guiar, junto con Ro Kaioshin y Atena a las almas de los saiyas a su purificación. Fue el quien rescata a Pan y se la entrega a Lisandro.

 **Misato Katsuragi:** Tuvo una participación importante en "Tan Solo un Ángel", donde ayuda a desentrañar el misterio del tercer impacto y contra las órdenes de NERV ayuda a Pan y a Lisandro. Se enamora de Shiru pero no logra nada con él a quien ve morir. Luego de ello, dirige la batalla de los Evas contra los jinetes y contra Broly. Al final del fic, era una de las pocas personas que sabía la verdad de todo y la única con quien Kiwishin se contacta por lo que se entera del embarazo de Asuka y la partida de Mana.

 **Kaji Kuoji:** El galán de la serie. Kaji descubre en parte los planes de Gram y sobre la secta de la Campana de Bronce que él dirige. Sale de escena para hacer sus investigaciones en acuerdo con Caroline Miles pero enterado que Gram había mandado a matar a Asuka acude a ayudarla donde es mal herido por los sicarios de Gram. Auxiliado por Lisandro, antes de morir alcanza a entregarle los documentos que probaban la conspiración de Gram.

 **Ritzuko Akagi:** La eficiente doctora comienza a perder los estribos en el fic "Tan Solo un Angel" donde se cuestiona a ella misma y su trabajo. Descubre la verdad sobre el Segundo Impacto al darse cuenta de que Adán los había querido proteger de Broly lo cual le provoca un shock tras haberse percatado de lo erróneo del programa Evangelion. Al final termina encerrada por NERV.

 **Gendou Ikari:** Frío, calculador y sin ningún escrúpulo, el jefe de NERV solo se dedica a jalar agua para su molino con el fin de obtener el mayor beneficio. Decide no confiar ni ayudar a Shiru pero es obligado por SEELE. Al final no le queda más que reconocer ante Gohan que sin ellos habrían sido derrotados.

 **Fuyutsuki:** Pese a ser leal a Gendou, apoya los esfuerzos de Misato y se pone de parte de Shiru y los saiyas. Quedó muy impresionado del sacrificio de Shiru y no cesó de rendirle homenaje.

 **Hikari:** Tiene una breve aparición en "Tan Solo un Ángel" pero aparece en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" como una de las sobrevivientes del Tercer Impacto y pareja de Touji. Acompaña a Asuka al final en sus aventuras y desventuras, pero al concluir la batalla se queda acompañando a Shinji y esperando un hijo de Touji.

 **Touji:** El amigo de Shinji aparece completo en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" junto con Hikari. Después de lamentarse de haberse encontrado con Shinji y Asuka ya que acabo perseguido por el gigante Valstar, es testigo de la batalla final. Al concluir la historia se queda junto con Hikari al lado de Shinji a esperar a Mana.

Los otros personajes de Evangelion tienen breves apariciones, como es el caso del Consejo de SEELE, Daisuke, Maya Ibuki (quien también se enamora de Shiru), entre otros.

 **PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON (Naoko Takeuchi)**

 **Serena Tsukino:** La popular Sailor Moon. Aparece en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" en su usual papel de tonta pero afronta valientemente la lucha ya que es la primera en decidirse enfrentar a Cooler. Tras ver la muerte de Tuxedo queda en shock pero se repone para ayudar a Pan a destruirlo. Es entrenada con mucho esfuerzo por Kiwishin quien estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla pero al final lo hace y Serena se convierte en una Super Sailor Moon que actuó decisivamente en la batalla y contribuye para derrotar a Boujack. Por poseer la semilla estelar, es usada por Mana y Rei para regenerar la Tierra y destruir las tinieblas que envolvía al mundo de las Sailor. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones", se ve que ella pese a regresar al pasado mantenía la memoria y los poderes que desarrolló descubriéndose después que L`Ryeght sobrevivió en su cuerpo del cual sale replicando a Sailor Moon. Liberada del poder de L`Ryeght por Rei Ayanami, ayuda en la recuperación del Gaia, derrotando previamente a Wiseman y luego combate contra Pharaon Garv y Azatot. Gracias a ella, la fusión de Pan y Bra consigue destruir a Azatot al generar una poderosa técnica que lo debilita.

 **Rei Hino:** Después de Sailor Moon, es Sailor Mars la que más afronta las luchas entre todas las Sailor. Ella combate contra Cooler y Boujack con más efectividad que el resto. Entrenada por Kaiosama, desarrolla más sus poderes y apoya eficazmente a Lisandro al enfrentar a Gillveig. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones", es poseída por L`Ryeght y engaña a todos para luego intentar matar a Rei Ayanami. Liberada de su poder, lucha contra Beryl con la ayuda de Ranma y luego apoya la lucha de Bra contra Pharaon Garv y también enfrenta con las otras Sailor a Azatot. Se une al Gaia junto con sus compañeras para fortalecerlo.

 **Hotaru Tomoe:** La joven Sailor Saturn, aparece en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza", rescatada por Kiwishin ya que ella era la llave para liberar a los Primordiales. Entrenada por Trunks y Mr Popo y al final por Kiwishin, incrementa enormemente sus capacidades que le permiten enfrentar sola a Valstar. Apoya a Lisandro en derrotarlo y luego lucha contra L`Ryeght. Se enamora de Trunks pero al regresar al pasado, vuelve a tener 8 años y pierde memoria de él. Recupera su edad y su memoria en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" y apoya a todos en la lucha. Al final se revela como un ángel que se fusiona con Rei Ayanami para liberar al Gaia. Al separarse de ella vuelve a ser un bebé lo que le permite a Rei regenerar su cuerpo destruido en la batalla contra los demonios antiguos.

 **Haruka Tenouh:** Sailor Uranus aparece en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza", siendo una de las primera en estar poseida por Isis y combate contra sus compañeras. Libre del poder de Isis, lucha contra Cooler, pero es testigo de la muerte de Neptune lo cual la saca de sus casillas pero igual es derrotada. Haruka niega en un principio la ayuda de Kiwishin y los saiyas pero al final entra con Goten a la Habitación del Tiempo donde se enamora de él. Lucha con el contra Boujack y pese a desarrollar enormemente sus poderes es derrotada y muerta. Regresa a la vida en su pasado pero ya no recuerda a Goten y se descubre el motivo de su rencor a Ranma. Ella se había enamorado de él a los 12 años pero Ranma como siempre metió la pata. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" es absorbida por L`Ryeght pero es liberada después y apoya en la batalla final. Recupera la memoria de Goten pero decide perderlo y dejárselo a Rei Ayanami.

 **Ami Mizuno:** Sailor Mercury. La joven genio aparece en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" siendo con Jupiter las únicas en no ser controladas por Isis. Queda afectada por la muerte de Ryoga a manos de Cooler de quien estaba enamorada secretamente. Ella es entrenada por Kaiosama y se convierte en pareja de combate con Ranma contra Karnak. Apoya en la batalla final. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" es absorbida por L`Ryeght pero al liberarse ayuda en la batalla.

 **Lita Kino:** Sailor Jupiter. Ella no fue dominada por Isis y lucha contra sus propias compañeras que si lo estaban. Queda seriamente herida por Cooler pero luego se recupera y es entrenada, por lo que apoya bastante en los siguientes combates. No deja de mirar a Trunks, recordando al Trunks del futuro.

 **Mina Aino:** La romántica Sailor Venus, cuyas opiniones y comentarios siempre esta relacionadas al romance además de burlarse continuamente de Serena. Controlada por Isis, se recupera y ayuda en la lucha siendo la única en quedar ilesa frente a Cooler. Luego es entrenada y le hace dura pelea a Boujack. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" también es absorbida pero es recuperada y apoya en la batalla final.

 **Michiru Kaio:** Sailor Neptune. Ella es una de las primeras en ser controlada por Isis. Libre de su poder, lucha contra Cooler donde muere, pero vuelve a la vida cuando se retrocede en el tiempo. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones", es absorbida por Isis pero al recuperarse apoya en la lucha. Sufre una fuerte decepción al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Haruka hacia Goten pero se resigna.

 **Setsuna Meioh:** Sailor Plut. La enigmática Sailor apoya a Kiwishin en sus intentos de frenar el ingreso de los Primordiales y rescata a Hotaru de manos de Haruka y Michiru dominadas por Isis. Es capturada por Gillveig y encerrada en un bloque de hielo pero es rescatada por Sorrento. Su control del tiempo y las dimensiones la hacen cumplir un papel importante al momento de regresar las cosas a la normalidad y es prácticamente la consejera de Kiwishin.

 **Darien Chiba:** Endymion o Tuxedo Mask, recibió más golpes en los fics y acabó muerto a manos de Cooler aunque no lo hizo tan mal frente a él y después vuelve a la vida. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" también es absorbido por L`Ryeght y al recuperarse ayuda en la batalla con sus escasos recursos.

 **Luna:** La gata compañera de Serena es la que más dolores de cabeza sufre al estar como espectadora forzada de la agitada vida de la princesa y casi sufre un shock ante el posible compromiso entre Serena y Ranma. Orienta a las Sailor tanto en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" y en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones".

 **Artemis:** Este gatito, si bien cayó bajo el poder de Isis, después cumple el mismo papel que Luna como consejero de las chicas.

 **Wiseman:** El Gran Sabio de la familia Black Moon es traído por L`Ryeght para que la ayude a romper el sello pero fracasa y es derrotado por Sailor Moon quien lo destruye.

 **Reina Beryl:** También es traída por L`Ryeght para que use el Cristal Lunar con el fin de romper el sello. Es derrotada por Mars y Ranma, pero Serena la salva y ella revela que en realidad era su hermana mayor castigada por haber pretendido a Endymion y al trono de la Luna por lo que es enviada al Negaverso por Serenity. Desaparece una vez que Serena le pide perdón y le ofrece el Cristal Lunar, pero como ya estaba muerta desaparece no sin antes arrepentirse y pedirle también perdón a Serena.

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA 1/2 (Rumiko Takahashi)**

 **Ranma Saotome:** Amado y odiado, encabeza la lista de los locos de Nerima. Metiéndose en líos siempre, casi le cuesta la vida el que todos pensaran que había hecho desaparecer a Akane hasta que se descubre la verdad, lo que también casi le cuesta la vida. Salva la vida gracias a Pan pero luego libra una buena pelea con Cooler devolviéndole el favor al enseñarle como pelear a Pan y en su forma femenina entra con ella a la Habitación del Tiempo donde entrenan y donde Pan descubre la verdad de que era un hombre. Tras el choque inicial ambos se enamoran ya que Ranma piensa que Akane está perdida para él. Ranma es elegido para pelear con Karnak a quien vence usando el Doble Kaioken lo que le cuesta la vida pero revive al mandarlo al pasado pero olvida a Pan aunque su imagen se mantiene en su subconsciente per al final la recuerda cuando recobra la memoria en la batalla contra L`Ryeght en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones". Realmente amaba a Pan pero al regresar a su mundo vuelve a perder memoria de ella. Contribuyó bastante en la victoria final.

 **Akane Tendo:** Hace su aparición en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" siendo poseída por Isis que se apodera de su cuerpo. Isis odiaba a Sailor Moon ya que la Reina Serenity la había enviado a la dimensión fantasma para evitar que compita con su hija y era ella la persona que la familia Black Moon necesitaba. Aunque se manifiesta como enemiga de las Sailor, se da cuenta de que solo era un instrumento de Gillveig y se subleva uniéndose a Kiwishin. Poco a poco la personalidad de Akane vuelve a imponerse y participa activamente en las peleas ya que el anillo le confiere grandes poderes. Apoya a Pan contra Wotan y hace pareja con Sailor Moon para luchar contra Boujack. Al final, Isis abandona a Akane rompiendo el anillo Pan ya que ella se lo pide pero en ella queda el afecto por Pan. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones", despierta en ella algo de los poderes de Isis que usa para ayudar a Ranma. Gravemente herida es sanada por el Gaia. Aunque le duele, comprende que Ranma amaba a Pan y decide no interponerse, pero al igual que Ranma pierde la memoria al regresar al pasado y mantiene su relación con él.

 **Ryoga Hibiki:** El chico perdido al principio de "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" solo sueña en matar a Ranma por lo que supuestamente le hizo a Akane, pero después se le une para luchar contra Karnak. Aunque inicialmente controlado por Isis, es liberado y lucha contra Cooler quien lo mata. Vuelve a la vida al regresar a su pasado. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones", apoya la lucha contra L`Ryeght pero es absorbido por ella aunque reaparece al final y lucha contra Azatot aunque luego le da su poder a Ranma.

 **Ukyo:** La más sufrida de las prometidas de Ranma. Participa activamente en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza", sobreviviendo a la batalla contra Cooler y acompaña al grupo al planeta Supremo donde se da cuenta de lo que nació entre Ranma y Pan pero también entrena en la Habitación del Tiempo. Se hace más fuerte pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar a los poderosos adversarios pero no se amilana en apoyar al resto. Pierde la memoria también al regresar al pasado. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" ayuda al grupo pero es absorbida por L`Ryeght aunque regresa nuevamente y participa en la batalla final.

 **Shampoo:** La amazona china. Al igual que Ukyo, pasa por las mismas desventuras pero apoya activamente en la lucha y también entrena, pero a diferencia de la cocinera, ella cierra los ojos y se mantiene fiel a Ranma. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" también es absorbida pero es recuperada y apoya en la batalla.

 **Mousse:** El cegatón del grupo. Prácticamente se mantiene por inercia debido a su fidelidad a Shampoo. Aunque entrena, no alcanza el nivel de los demás y solo se mantiene como apoyo. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" sigue el mismo camino que Ukyo y Shampoo.

 **Kodachi:** La loca del grupo. Solo aparece en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" queriendo matar a Serena al pensar que tiene algo con Ranma. Luego es dominada por L`Ryeght para que la ayude pero es derrotada por Ranma aunque se salva de ser absorbida. Aunque luego trata de matar a Akane recibe una paliza de esta lo que la compone y ayuda al final.

 **Kuno:** El enamorado samurai. Pese a sus torpezas, él hace sinceramente lo que puede y trata de ayudar a todos, en especial a las chicas aunque acababa golpeado. Es absorbido y recuperado nuevamente y no se amilana en enfrentar a Azatot. Hay que reconocer que pese a todo fue valiente.

 **Cologne:** La abuela de Shampoo. Apoya eficazmente desde un principio y ayuda a traer a Pan aunque luego desaparece en el hoyo negro. Luego reaparece al volver todo al pasado. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones ayuda a los muchachos y enfrenta a L`Ryeght además que detiene a Sailor Mars en su intento de matar a Ayanami. Es la que al final se salva de ser absorbida.

 **Hapossai:** El anciano pervertido. Aunque ayudo a traer a Pan lo primero que hizo al verla le ganó ser noqueado por la saiya. También desaparece en el hoyo negro pero vuelve en el pasado. En "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" cambia de bando al ser controlado por L`Ryeght quien le ofrece a todas las chicas del grupo como premio. Ataca a los muchachos con todos los demonios que pudo invocar pero es finalmente derrotado por Bra y como premio es absorbido también. Ayuda a traer al temible Maryu Garv pero cuando se recupera, vuelve a la normalidad y ayuda al grupo permitiendo canalizar el poder de todos hacia Ranma.

 **OTROS PERSONAJES**

 **Belldandy:** La bonita diosa de Ah! Megamisama, aparece en un capítulo de Recuerdos e Ilusiones para ayudar a Rei Ayanami a tomar una decisión, revelándole su verdadera naturaleza. Luego de la decisión de Rei, ella le da parte de su poder para que pueda luchar contra Azatot y luego se vuelve a aparecer para darle animos.

 **Urd:** La hermana mayor de Belldandy aparece en el mismo capítulo solo para advertir a Rei de la peligrosa decisión que iba a tomar.

 **Maryu Garv:** El temible Mazoku de Slayers, es invocado por Hapossai a pedido de L`Ryeght quien lo extrae del caos donde estaba sumergido tras su destrucción a manos de Phibrizo. Sirve de cuerpo para Pharon 90 y forman a Pharaon Garv que lucha contra Gohan y Gotenks, pero al unírsele L`Ryeght forma a Azatot. Al final es destruido definitivamente por la fusión de Pan y Bra con el Spiritual Flash.

 **Rina Inverse:** Aunque no aparece en ningún fic (excepto en Lagrimas en la Obscuridad de Nullnone) es mencionada varias veces ya que fue la maestra de Bra en las artes mágicas junto con Amelia.


	2. Guía de personajes originales

**GUÍA DE PERSONAJES INVENTADOS**

En esta parte se describe a los personajes que aparecen en los fics que no pertenecen originalmente a las series

 **DE DRAGON BALL**

 **Teker:** Aparece solo en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" y es también descendiente de saiyajin. Es biznieto de Toma, el saiyajin compañero de Bardack y de una descendiente de los guerreros espirituales del planeta Sorana que fue destruido por Freezer. Desarrolla las habilidades de saiyajin y las de guerrero espiritual la que le confiere enormes capacidades de combate capaz de enfrentar a un SSJ2. Participa en el torneo y es eliminado por Pan. Luego apoya a Gohan en la lucha contra Pharaon Garv y contra Azatot. Al final inicia una relación con Pan.

 **Jali:** Una sufrida periodista que aparece en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" que al descubrir que Mister Satan había engañado al mundo al hacerles creer que era el vencedor de Cell inicia su reportaje lo que le cuesta ser lanzada de cien metros de altura, semiahogada, perseguida por Muten Roshi y luego accidentalmente es enviada al mundo de las Sailor donde es testigo de la pelea contra los Primordiales. Al final promete no seguir en su reportaje y comienza a sacar otro referido a los Guerreros Z.

 **DE SAINT SEIYA**

 **En Fundamentos del Poder**

 **Medea:** La terrible hechicera que desencadena la trama en su afán de venganza. Toma posesión de Saori gradualmente obligándola a tomar decisiones, como el de iniciar el ataque al santuario y el de no revivir a los caballeros dorados caidos. Anteriormente fuerza a Saga a la traición y pone a Aioros en la mira para que muera creyendo que era el único que podía detenerla. Provoca el ataque de los guerreros del viento ya que sabía que fracasarían y eso obligaría a Ares a despertar a las casas guerreras. Su poder se basa en la dominación de las personas pero fracasa en controlar a Seiya y a Vegeta. Cuando sus planes comienzan a fracasar trata de apoyarse en Poseidón pero este la rechaza. Usa su último recurso con el cuerpo de Saori, tomando una forma demoníaca pero enfrentada a todos es finalmente vencida por la Genkidama que la separa de Saori. Herida por la flecha de Sagitario alcanza a arrepentirse y se reúne con sus hijos.

 **Ares:** El dios de la guerra que dirige la lucha contra el Santuario, arrogante en exceso, se niega a ver la verdad sobre Atena y afronta la lucha contra los caballeros y los saiyas. Se enfrenta en una gran pelea final donde vence a todos y libra un espectacular combate contra Goku donde sale victorioso pero es finalmente derrotado por la fusión de Goku y Vegeta y herido de muerte por la flecha de Sagitario se autodestruye.

 **Kaetron:** Guerrero legendario de la casa de Hércules. Es el único que se da cuenta de la situación de Saori poseída por Medea y trama un plan con Shaka y Mu para desbaratar los de Medea. Salva a Mino y luego combate contra Goku, enseñándole a usar el séptimo sentido pero muere como resultado de ese combate.

 **Alcibe:** Descendiente de la casa de Jasón y hermano de Milo. Combate contra su propio hermano y luego contra Docko, siendo derrotado. Al recuperarse, lucha contra Seiya a quien vence pero al intervenir Milo la situación cambia y él recapacita y se pone del lado de ellos siendo muerto por Ares como castigo.

 **Abadon:** Descendiente de la casa de Perseo y el más fuerte después de Kaetron. Recibe la orden de matar a Seiya y a Chun pero se salvan por la intervención de Marin y Aioria. Aunque vence a todos, es herido por Seiya con la ayuda de Chun y luego es muerto por el ataque combinado de Aioria y Marin.

 **Sarak:** El descendiente de la casa de Belerofonte. Se enfrenta a casi todos los caballeros de bronce junto con Gokú, derrotándolos, enfrentando luego a Aldebaran a quien derrota. Desafiado nuevamente por Gokú, es finalmente derrotado por este en su forma de SSJ3, muriendo al final por efecto del Kamehameha del saiya.

 **Jare:** Descendiente de la casa de Teseo. Al igual que Kaetron, se da cuenta de la posesión de Atena por Medea, pero a diferencia del anterior, la apoya y se pone de su parte, pero al final es controlado por Medea quien invoca a un demonio que toma posesión de él. Mata a Eolo y lucha contra Ikki y Sheena y tras una dura batalla los vence. Son salvados por Vegeta con quien libra después una feroz batalla que concluye con la muerte de Jare y la victoria de Vegeta.

 **Eolo:** Jefe de los Guerreros del Viento. Fue maestro de Ikki y recibe la misión de destruir el Santuario pero en realidad es enviado a una trampa. No solo fracasa sino pierde a todos sus subordinados y afronta la cólera de Ares. Decide averiguar la verdad ya que sospecha de Atena y se une a Ikki en esa búsqueda, pero al final es muerto por Jare.

 **Los Guerreros del Viento:** Son cuatro que representan a los cuatro vientos, Kalibos del Norte, Gamar del Sur, Faeton del Este y Dédalo del Oeste. Son enviados a matar a los caballeros dorados que se encontraban indefensos al formar el círculo mental, pero se encuentran con los saiyas y con los caballeros de bronce. Todos mueren en los combates.

 **Escila:** Titán del Mar, aparece a la muerte de Jare y se pone al servicio de Ares, tocándole combatir contra Marin y Shiru. Aunque más fuerte, se hiere mutuamente con Marin por lo que muere.

 **Caribdis:** Al igual que Escila, surge con ella y se pone al servicio de Ares. Se enfrenta a Ikki y Yoga siendo vencido.

 **En Tan Solo un Ángel**

 **Lisandro:** Ni que decir que él se convierte en protagonista en los fics que aparece. Hijo de Ikki y Sheena desarrolla prontamente sus habilidades y es entrenado por Shiru por orden de Atena ya que ella sabe que es la reencarnación de Seiya. A diferencia de Seiya, Lisandro es reflexivo, sensato y sabe comportarse con las mujeres tanto así que conquista a Asuka Langley con quien concibe un hijo al final de "Tan Solo un Ángel", aunque se ve obligado a dejarla. Enfrenta a los Jinetes y a Broly con la armadura de Sagitario pero es derrotado al final aunque luego apoya a Pan para que obtenga la victoria. En su mundo inicia un entrenamiento con Mana a las órdenes de Kiwishin y retorna al lado de Asuka quien lo recibe con la punta del pie. Trata de reconquistarla pero cansado, decide hacerse a un lado y parte a buscar respuestas y se encuentra con Merlin quien lo ayuda a obtener la Excalibur. Enfrenta con éxito al gigante Valstar, alcanzando el octavo sentido por primera vez y luego vence a Gillveig pero el usar el octavo sentido le cuesta la vista. Ayuda en la victoria final y por ultimo regresa a su mundo con Asuka donde se casa con ella y tienen a su hijo.

 **Aioros:** Hermano mayor de Lisandro y caballero dorado de Escorpio. Usa las técnicas de Milo y las suyas propias. Es apegado a su familia y se enamora de la hija de Shiru. Muere inicialmente a manos de Tanatos pero regresa a la vida a la muerte de este. En "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza", lucha en Asgard contra los guerreros de los ventisqueros a quienes vence con la ayuda de Mana y luego enfrenta a Einar formando la Exclamación de Atena. Lucha contra L`Ryeght aportando para la victoria final.

 **Jine:** Hija de Shiru y Sunrei. Sigue la escuela de su padre siendo condiscípula de Lisandro con quien guarda una estrecha amistad. Jiné muere también a manos de Tanatos tratando de salvar a Aioros de quien se enamora pero también vuelve a la vida. En "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" aparece brevemente y al final se casa con Aioros.

 **En La Búsqueda y la Esperanza**

 **Nuevos dioses guerreros**

 **Burgun:** Dios guerrero de Asgard y portador de la armadura de Zeta. Es entrenado por Bud y participa en la batalla por Asgard. Aunque algo impulsivo, cumple un buen papel en la batalla y acompaña a los caballeros en la batalla contra Gillveig y Einar donde es seriamente herido, aunque se recupera ya no lucha en la batalla final.

 **Thor:** El usa la armadura de Gamma. Sobrevive al Ragnarok pero queda mal herido y no participa en otras batallas, aunque vence las que sobrellevó. Es arrogante pero valiente.

 **Krisnar:** Descendiente de la casa Ariotto, recibe la armadura Epsilon. Se enamora de Mana Kirishima y trata de convencerla a que se quede en Asgard y sea su esposa, pero ella se niega aunque reconoce que también lo quiere. Lleno de resentimiento, traiciona a Asgard lo que lo lleva a luchar contra la propia Mana. Se arrepiente y acepta a proteger a Asuka, enfrentando a Valstar. Muere destruido por el rayo Nova de Valstar pero alcanza a decirle a Trunks de que le pida a Mana perdón en su nombre. Es sepultado en el mundo de Evangelion donde su tumba es visitada por Mana.

 **Gunther:** Solo tiene una breve aparición cuando le cierra el paso a Kiwishin cuando quiso hablar con Hilda. Muere a manos de Thrym en la batalla por Asgard. Usó la armadura de Beta.

 **Albion:** Usa la armadura de Eta y muere junto con Gunther. Solo es mencionado en el fic.

 **Guerreros de los Hielos:** Son liderados por Thrym quien pese a su brutalidad es valiente y al final tras un combate con Fler, se cambia de bando al ver las intenciones de Loki, líder de los guerreros de los ventisqueros. Muere en la batalla pero alcanza a matar a Loki. Los otros guerreros de los hielos son Ludegero, Tronek y Crim quienes son vencidos por Burgun, Thor y Sorrento respectivamente.

 **Guerreros de los Ventisqueros:** Servidores sin saberlo de Gillveig, son dirigidos por Loki quien se basa en la traición y el engaño para conseguir sus propósitos. Es muerto por Thrym al final de la batalla de Asgard. Los otros guerreros son Dankwart, Gernot y Rudeger. Los dos primeros son vencidos primero por Mana y luego por Aioros. El último es vencido y muerto por Bud.

 **Gillveig:** La diosa - bruja de las tradiciones nórdicas. Encerrada por Odín en castigo a su traición, es invocada por los primordiales y usa su poder para traer a Boujack y Cooler. Se hace pasar por Resa para hacerse servir por los guerreros de los ventisqueros, pero su única intención era debilitar Asgard y al Santuario para que no pudieran resistir el ataque de los gigantes de hielo a quienes libera con ayuda de Boujack quien mata a Iserar por orden de Gillveig. En realidad Gillveig es hermana de Freya y recibe la orden de los primordiales de matarla y de romper el sello. Derrotada en el mundo de los caballeros, huye al mundo de Evangelion donde L`Ryeght se posesiona de ella. Es muerta por Lisandro con la Excalibur.

 **Iserar:** Reina de los Hielos quien lanza el ataque a Asgard en alianza con Gillveig. Solo se la menciona en el fic y al final es muerta por Boujack y su reino destruido por Gillveig.

 **Los Gigantes de Hielo:** Poderosos guerreros de origen desconocido pero que se ponen al servicio de Gillveig. En el fic se descubre que de ellos surge el ADN que permitió a los Tsufuros poder crear a los saiyajin. Encerrados en los hielos eternos son liberados por Gillveig siendo tres los que le sirven. Su aspecto y tamaño es parecido al de Broly, excepto por su pelo que es como de un SSJ3. Su poder es similar a este cuando alcanzan su máximo poder. El primero de ellos es Valstar, quien aparece para enfrentar a los caballeros y dioses guerreros en Asgard donde muestra su terrible poder. Se apodera de la Balmurg y es enviado al mundo de Evangelion para matar a Asuka pero lucha contra Krisnar a quien mata pero es detenido por Trunks y Sailor Saturn a quienes vence también pero al final se enfrenta a Lisandro quien portaba ya la Excalibur, derrotándolo. En el momento final es expulsado de la tierra donde muere por el Dragón Final de Lisandro que alcanza el octavo sentido para poder vencerlo. Einar es el segundo gigante quien libra una terrible batalla contra Ikki, Kiki y Aioros protegiendo a Gillveig. Finalmente es derrotado con la ayuda de Yoga formando la Exclamación de Atena y se revela que el gran temor de los gigantes eran Goku y Vegeta en su forma de SSJ4. Wotan es el último quien respalda a Boujack y derrota inicialmente a Pan pero en el mini torneo se enfrenta a Pan en su forma de SSJE donde es derrotado, pero después de eso cambia de bando y se une a ellos en la batalla contra L`Ryeght donde muere tratando de proteger a Pan.

 **DE EVANGELION**

 **Steve Gram:** Personaje que se presenta como un oficial norteamericano miembro de la comisión Robson. En realidad es un antiguo general romano llamado Cayo Legulus quien destruyó el primitivo Santuario asesinando a Atena y a sus caballeros. Repudiado por Augusto, busca refugio en Medio Oriente donde conoce a la Campana de Bronce. Gracias a su relación con la secta de los eternos, se hace inmortal y forma su propia secta en base a la adoración de la Campana de Bronce y hace subsistir a la secta a través de los tiempos hasta el segundo Impacto donde usa la campana para traer a Broly. 15 años después, Tanatos se le presenta y lo convence a que lo secunde en sus planes y él acepta. Seduce a Rei y a Asuka pero la aparición de Pan y Lisandro arruina sus planes y sus poderes no alcanza para enfrentarlos por lo que invoca a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Tanatos le quita la confianza y lo condena a muerte pero se salva y trata de destruir a Lilith pero es neutralizado por el Dragón Final de Shiru lo que lo expulsa de órbita donde muere junto con él.

 **Charles Robson:** Científico brillante pero arrogante y despectivo con los demás. Preside una comisión formada por SEELE para investigar a NERV, pero también maneja el Proyecto Omega y es el quien recombina el ADN de Adán con el de Broly. Es asesinado por Steve Gram para arrebatarle las células de Broly.

 **Caroline Miles:** La única decente de la Comisión Robson. Obsesionada por el papel que tuvo su padre en el Segundo Impacto ya que pertenecía a la secta de la Campana, se dedica a averiguar la verdad y al final al enterarse se dedica a apoyar a Misato en la lucha contra Gram. Aparece como sobreviviente del Tercer Impacto en "La Búsqueda y la Esperanza" y concibe a la reencarnación de Isis.

 **DE SAILOR MOON**

 **Isis:** La princesa de la Luna oscura, que fue expulsada del Reino de la Luna y encerrada por Serenity en una dimensión fantasma. Es liberada por Gillveig para que se apoderara del cristal Lunar por lo que toma forma física cuando se posesiona de Akane Tendo. Es muy poderosa por lo que controla la mente de las Sailor, Ryoga y Tuxedo Mask, pero al final se arrepiente al ver las intenciones de Gillveig por lo que se pasa al bando de las Sailor, desempeñando un papel importante en las batallas. Despierta nuevamente sus sentimientos hacia Ranma pero decide no oponerse a la relación de este con Pan por quien desarrolla un gran afecto. Al final de la batalla, sale del cuerpo de Akane y se reencarna en una niña hija de Caroline Miles.

 **Karnak:** Guerrero lugarteniente de Isis, quien se encarga de hacer el pacto con Gillveig para liberar a Isis. Es cruel y despiadado y aspira a casarse con Isis - Akane para convertirse en Rey. Combate a las Sailor y se ensaña con Ranma pero es derrotado por Pan. Participa en el mini torneo de Kiwishin y Boujack enfrentando a Ranma nuevamente donde al final es derrotado.

 **OTROS PERSONAJES**

 **Merlin:** El viejo mago aparece cuando llama a Lisandro quien lo libera del hechizo que lo encerró 1500 años. Ayuda a Lisandro a obtener la Excalibur y luego pasa a otro plano de existencia dándole a Lisandro como obsequio una rara gema y la Excalibur.


	3. El inicio

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

"¿Cómo empezar? al momento de escribir estas memorias mías me preguntaba el cómo poder transmitir todo lo que siento y a su vez tratar de hacer entender por todo lo que pasamos. Resulta irónico pensar que el luchar por la paz no nos la daría a nosotros, pero lejos de molestarme me causa cierta hilaridad. ¿Alguien leerá estas líneas alguna vez?, no lo sé y tal vez nunca lo sepa, solo sé que debo escribir... tal vez ese acto me ayude a encontrar mis respuestas"

Kiki de Aries

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El inicio**

Visto desde abajo, los escalones parecían interminables, pero desde arriba solo parecía una bajada algo larga ya que se podía ver el final. Los escalones de piedra, algo desgastados por el tiempo conducían a un camino que determinaba el límite que hacía mucho tiempo ningún habitante de aquel lugar podía traspasar sin arriesgar su vida... pero ahora todo había cambiado, aunque el entrar seguía siendo difícil, el salir no representaba ningún esfuerzo para aquel que lo deseara.

El antiguo Santuario de Atena que otrora se erguía orgulloso, ahora lucía sombrío como añorando viejos tiempos donde solo los elegidos podían entrar y entrenarse para futuros caballeros... las terribles batallas en las llamadas guerras santas casi la hacen sucumbir pero aun así sobrevivió. Lo que realmente le puso fin a su poder y supremacía en la tierra fue no solo la partida de Atena tras la batalla contra Tanatos y Némesis, sino también la orden de abandonarlo. Orden absurda? como saberlo? se equivocó Atena cuando ordenó a los antiguos caballeros dorados mantenerse en el Santuario mientras los de bronce combatían a los Generales Marinos de Poseidón en una lucha aparentemente desigual? Pero... entonces para que se combatió tanto? que escondía aquella orden de Atena de dejar el Santuario? fue solo el hecho de dejar a sus antiguos moradores libres de cualquier obligación? es que el mundo ya no necesitaba de guerreros que lo protejan?

Estas preguntas surgían en la cabeza de un antiguo morador del Santuario. Aunque su hogar de origen estaba en los Himalayas, se había acostumbrado al Santuario y se había resistido a abandonarlo. Su nombre era Kiki, Caballero Dorado de Aries, antiguo discípulo del poderoso Mu. Kiki contemplaba desde el último escalón. "no piensas abandonar el santuario Kiki?" "este es mi hogar, Yoga" "contrariaras una orden de Atena" "no lo creo... tú mismo nos has dicho que podemos hacer lo que nos plazca y mi deseo es quedarme aquí". Pero ahora Kiki contrariaba ese deseo ya que al pisar tierra sabía que no habría marcha atrás

\- De paseo Kiki? - suena una voz a sus espaldas. Kiki se da vuelta y contempla la figura de Bud, la sombra de Zeta, curiosamente enfundado en su armadura de dios guerrero

\- Bud... hola - le contesta nervioso Kiki, le extrañaba no haber sentido su presencia lo que en su caso era peligroso - por lo visto no soy el único

Ambos se contemplan unos segundos... Kiki pensaba en la extraña historia de Bud como dios guerrero. Años atrás había sido un mortal enemigo que casi mata a su amigo Aldebarán en un traicionero ataque, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Tras el Ragnarok, todos los habitantes de Asgard la habían abandonado y se dispersaron por el mundo tras la serie de desastres que la hicieron inhabitable, sin contar los efectos de la batalla contra Gillveig. Hilda y aquellos que la siguieron se instalaron en el Santuario... Bud era uno de ellos, junto con Burgun y Thor, pero a Kiki le daba la impresión que eso fue más una obligación que un deseo.

\- Yo también lo sentí - le dice lacónicamente Bud y una amarga sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, Kiki lo mira fijamente

\- Por eso te pusiste tu armadura?

\- Creo que sí... solo es precaución

\- Que piensas hacer entonces? - le pregunta

\- Que piensas hacer tú?

\- Creo que ya lo sabes

\- Te vas entonces?

\- Así es

\- Solo eso?

\- Aún no lo sé exactamente Bud... pero si quieres un consejo... abandona el Santuario tú también... tú y los demás

Bud le da la espalda y salta hacia una cima donde contempla las primeras luces del amanecer

\- A veces me pregunto - dice al fin - si pertenecemos a la luz o somos los guardianes de la oscuridad... tu qué crees Kiki?

\- No entiendo tu pregunta

\- No te das cuenta Kiki? todas las amenazas... todas las guerras y todo lo que trae se dirige a nosotros sin que lo pidamos ... he perdido a mi familia, a mi hogar y casi pierdo mi dignidad .. mi vida solo ha tenido contados momentos de gozo ... porque? porque todo esto? es que ya no hemos pasado por demasiado?

\- Lo que te preguntas, también me lo he preguntado yo... creo que en nosotros esta la decisión... creo que ante cualquier amenaza, Ikki, Yoga, Aioros y Lisandro dejarían la tranquilidad de la vida que eligieron y acudirían a la lucha

\- Creo que eso no responde a nada... pero en lo que te doy la razón es en que no rehuiré a una lucha... ni abandonaré el Santuario

\- Te sugiero que lo hables con Hilda

\- Crees que no lo he hecho? ella no quiere abandonar el Santuario ... a veces me pongo a pensar si no siente cierta satisfacción de sentarse en el antiguo trono de Atena, creo que se ha impuesto la obligación de defender el Santuario y no va a dejarlo ... tu y yo hemos sentido lo mismo esta noche ... crees que Hilda no?

Kiki se pone a pensar que eso podía ser cierto. Hilda de Polaris realmente ha tomado posesión del santuario? no habrá una motivación en ella que solo ella sabe? Era imposible que Hilda no tuviera las mismas sensaciones que él ha tenido que a la larga lo ha llevado a abandonar el Santuario en contra de sus deseos. No será que en contra de los propios deseos de Hilda algo la motive a quedarse?

\- No te retengo Kiki - le dice Bud - Vete... creo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar conmigo

Kiki comienza a caminar y pasa por debajo de Bud donde se detiene y le dirige una última mirada a Bud

\- Adiós Bud, sombra del Zid...

\- Adiós Kiki de Aries

Kiki camina y acelera el paso... metros más allá ve algo sobre el suelo a mitad del camino... el caballero dorado no puede evitar estremecerse al ver una figura de piedra derruida. Era la figura de un muchacho muy joven, pero Kiki sabe que esa figura antes fue un ser humano. Ya le habían contado la historia de aquellos aprendices que fueron convertidos en piedra al intentar huir del santuario en tiempos de Arlecs, por obra del caballero de plata Argol quien en una absurda demostración de poder quebró esa estatua en presencia de Aioria y Sheena. A la muerte de Argol, los dos que quedaron intactos volvieron a la normalidad pero esta no. A Kiki le extrañaba que pese a los años, la figura se mantuviera allí aunque el paso del tiempo la había desmoronado. Kiki contempla la cara partida sobre el suelo, aun se adivinaba el gesto de desesperación de la víctima y el grito que no alcanzó a lanzar y en eso se percata que el rostro apunta hacia el Santuario y el sol saliente proyectaba la sombra hacia la antigua casa de Atena "desde cuando este mudo grito ha estado dirigido al santuario haciéndonos llegar su desesperación? ... mal presagio" Kiki pasa a un lado de aquella figura y a su pesar temió voltear hacia atrás. A lo lejos, Bud lo ve alejarse "me pregunto que lo habrá motivado a caminar hacia la salida si podía teletransportarse? tal vez la necesidad de sentirse valiente" ... Bud contempla el sol ... los amaneceres que tanto apreciaba ahora le causaba cierto temor, como si el sol iluminara no al mar sino algo amenazante que podría surgir en cualquier momento

\- Quien quiera que seas escucha! Bud, la Sombra del Zid te estará esperando! - Dicho esto, Bud baja y se encamina hacia el santuario... por lo menos ese grito le había levantado el animo

En algún lugar del mundo...

Una persona se encontraba apoyada en el dintel de una puerta ... el lugar era apacible en medio del campo y el día ofrecía un hermoso panorama y de noche podía sentirse la tranquilidad y la suave brisa nocturna ... pero para aquella persona era más el sentir ... sentir la naturaleza con la cual podía conectarse y sentir lo que le decía ... no en palabras sino en sensaciones ... sentir la vida que lo rodeaba y complementarse con ella ... así podía llegar a conocerla y respetarla y sentirse uno con todo su mundo y hacerlo crecer a medida que su cosmo revitalizaba aquel paraje

Su nombre era Lisandro... hacía dos años que había perdido la vista y aunque al principio fue difícil sentía que ya no la necesitaba... podía saber dónde estaba cada árbol, cada planta, podía saber dónde estaban los animales que lo observaban a la distancia porque podía sentir la vida y la energía que todos liberaban con la cual podía comunicarse ... Lisandro se sentía bien en esos momentos y no se lamentaba el no poder verlo con sus ojos ... solo había algo que lamentaba

\- Alo Kinder - suena una voz detrás de el - disfrutando la noche?

Lisandro no se volteó ya que no tenía sentido, solo estiró la mano hacia atrás y otra tomó la suya "lo que si lamento es no poder ver tu rostro Asuka... el tuyo y el de mi hijo"... súbitamente aquella mano lo fuerza a voltearse y siente que se pone frente a él con la cara pegada... si ... su joven esposa, Asuka Langley Souryu mantenía intacto su fuerte carácter

\- Vas a seguir con eso? - le pregunta nuevamente en tono de enfado - creí que era algo que ya no te importaba

Lisandro coloca sus manos sobre el rostro de ella y pasa sus dedos suavemente "vaya ... veo que ha mejorado su capacidad telepática"

\- Puedo adivinar cada rasgo tuyo... tienes razón... el no poder ver tu rostro con mis ojos ya no debería importarme

Asuka lo jala hacia sí y Lisandro siente sus labios juntarse con los suyos... tras un momento, ella se separa y lo jala nuevamente forzándolo a seguirla "después de todo para lo que sigue no necesitas ojos, querido Lisandro" es el pensamiento que alcanza captar Lisandro...

Amanecía cuando Lisandro abrió los ojos... Asuka dormía abrazada a su lado y podía sentir el profundo sueño de su hijo en la cuna de la habitación contigua "podrá sentirme como yo a él?" se pregunta Lisandro ... recordó el momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez ante la alarma y sorpresa de las enfermeras de ver a un muchacho ciego caminar con el niño sin tropezarse ni requerir ayuda "que nombre le pondrá?" "no lo sé? no lo había pensado?" ... cuando lo llevan a la cuna en una sala reservada a los bebes, todos, sus abuelos Ikki y Sheena, sus tíos Aioros y Jiné lo observaban, Lisandro estaba tratando de pensar sobre el nombre ... todo había sido tan rápido y ni siquiera en el otro mundo se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Asuka ... habría ella pensado un nombre? ... fue en ese momento que junto a su familia se da cuenta que hay alguien más. Cuando su familia se aparta del vidrio y hablaban entre ellos, esa persona permanece allí y fue cuando Lisandro se acercó

\- Tiene a algún niño aquí señor? - le pregunta sin intentar leer su pensamiento ya que lo consideró una intromisión

\- Nieto? - le responde - no... me gusta ver a los niños - Lisandro siente una sensación extraña al escuchar su voz y se da cuenta que le hablaba no en su idioma materno ya que tenía un acento extraño además que debía ser una persona de edad - Tienes tu hijo aquí?

\- Si... es el de allá - le responde Lisandro, lo que sorprende al anciano

\- Tú no puedes ver... como sabes que está allí?

\- Solo lo sé... siento que está allí

\- De un padre tan especial saldrá un hijo muy especial - le contesta - Kay yuyu sinchiruna

\- Perdón... Que dijo?

\- Será un chico fuerte - le contesta el anciano para luego dar media vuelta e irse dejando desconcertado a Lisandro

Lisandro preguntó a su familia como era la persona que estuvo hablando con él, su hermano le describió un anciano de baja estatura pero de complexión fuerte, pobremente vestido y de rasgos que denotaban mucha bondad... Lisandro olvidó el asunto hasta que fue a hablar con Asuka respecto al nombre. Esta ya que no había pensado en alguno en especial le dio una gran lista que empezaba por Kaji y terminaba en Shinji, entre una serie de nombres alemanes... Lisandro escuchaba cruzado de brazos, hasta que murmuró inconscientemente "Kay ..." "que dijiste?" pregunta Asuka "porque diablos me preguntas si tú ya habías decidido el nombre?" Lisandro iba a contestar cuando una enfermera que había entrado escucha lo que dijo Lisandro "Kay? eso quiere decir en el idioma de aqui "él es" ... de donde lo saco?" "yo?... no... un anciano lo llamó así? que quiere decir?" "Es cuando se señala a alguien importante"... Lisandro siente la mirada de Asuka "De acuerdo... pero su segundo nombre será Josef"... Fue así como nació Kay Josef Namura Langley

El mundo había cambiado mucho y esos parajes de América del Sur eran más hospitalarios y agradables para vivir... el antiguo mundo occidental se encontraba en crisis... muchas de las principales ciudades habían sucumbido ante los desastres previos al Ragnarok y las que subsistieron languidecían ... la gente se apartaba de las ciudades y buscaba espacios más amplios para vivir... la estructura política de muchos países se derrumbó, así como las otroras grandes potencias se encontraban envueltas en grandes crisis sociales como para ocuparse del resto del mundo... las Naciones Unidas habían encontrado por fin el rumbo y el papel que le correspondía para solucionar la crisis... a Lisandro le sorprendía que en estos parajes la crisis no se sentía, al igual que en zonas apartadas de China y el Lejano Oriente... fue por eso que se decidió vivir ahí por un tiempo. La casa era pequeña pero agradable y tenía todas las comodidades, el clima era frío y la gente era amable que llenaba de atenciones a una pareja tan joven. La corporación Kido le había asignado una pequeña pensión pero ya Asuka trabajaba como maestra en varios lugares que se disputaban sus servicios, mientras Lisandro daba clases de meditación en su hogar y cuidaba al niño en ausencia de su madre... para Asuka estos cambios fueron más sencillos de asimilar de lo que esperaba Lisandro pero después de estar sometida a NERV y luego vivir 7 meses en su antiguo mundo después del tercer impacto esto era mucho mejor

El niño estaba dando inquietas vueltas en su cunita... ya había cumplido dos años y se desarrollaba con mucha rapidez que aún para Lisandro resultaba inquietante. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que el Supremo Kaiosama le dijo alguna vez sobre él. Cuando quiso hablar el tema con Asuka, esta se enfureció y no quiso seguir hablando con el sobre eso "jamás vuelvas a mencionarme que mi hijo puede estar predestinado para algo! ... su destino lo decidiré yo!". Después de todo lo pasado era lógico que Asuka reaccionara de esa manera y lo menos que quería era que el pequeño Kay se involucre en algo que ponga en riesgo su vida. Incluso Lisandro se resistía a pensarlo pero no podía evitarlo, más aun cuando trataba de trascender su propia realidad y poder visualizar el futuro... le preocupaba no poder percibir nada ni siquiera con el octavo sentido

Pero sus sentidos le avisaron que alguien se acercaba... suavemente se desprendió de Asuka y se dirigió al cuarto de Kay... el niño se asomaba tímidamente desde el borde de la cuna y le sonreía a su padre... este lo toma en brazos y lo deposita al lado de su madre antes de salir al exterior... Asuka entreabrió los ojos pero a ella no le parecía tan extraño que Lisandro madrugara. Por lo general lo hacía todos los días... ella acurrucó a su hijo a su lado mientras el jugueteaba con sus cabellos... Lisandro visualiza el paisaje frente a él pero se queda inmóvil... la persona que esperaba había llegado

\- Saludos... Kiki... caballero dorado de Aries

\- Saludos Lisandro... caballero dorado de Sagitario

Ambos caballeros se miraron el uno al otro antes de darse un abrazo... sin decirse nada ambos caminan alejándose de la casa y yendo a campo abierto. Al cabo de unos minutos, se detienen en un pequeño lugar donde las piedras y los arboles ofrecían un acogedor refugio

\- Hace cuanto dejaste el Santuario, Kiki? - le pregunta Lisandro

\- Hace cinco días...

\- Te tomaste mucho tiempo para venir o tenías otras cosas que hacer?

Kiki no responde sino que se da vuelta y contempla los alrededores

\- Hermoso lugar Lisandro... me recuerda las zonas bajas del Tibet ... sabes? Mu nos mantenía en los picos alejados pero acostumbraba escaparme al pueblo... aunque Mu me lo prohibía estoy seguro que ya lo sabía

\- A qué viene eso Kiki?

\- A que yo no podía engañar a Mu como no puedo hacerlo contigo... después de todo alcanzaste el octavo sentido y volviste de el

\- Tu también Kiki ...

\- No al nivel tuyo... fue una fusión mental de todos nosotros y al final Atena nos ayudó... tú lo hiciste solo... pero eso no viene al caso... creo que ya sabes a lo que vine

Lisandro se pone de pie y da unas vueltas antes de responder

\- Lo sé... es por Kay verdad?

\- Como está él?

\- Muy bien... crece y se desarrolla rápido

\- Y Asuka?

\- Muy apegados el uno al otro... no los culpo... ella está muy feliz por él y Kay también...

Kiki hizo un largo silencio antes de volver a decir algo

\- Estoy abandonando el Santuario Lisandro

\- No volverás?

\- No... por un tiempo no ...

\- Porque cambiaste de parecer?

\- Sabes? podría enumerarte muchos motivos para quedarme pero solo uno para irme ... ese motivo es que me di cuenta de que Atena no se equivocó...

\- Qué dices?

\- Escucha Lisandro... estos días tuve una sensación extraña... he estado revisando la biblioteca del santuario... encontré cosas... cosas que me dejaron preocupado

\- Como cuáles?

\- Podría sonar simple pero es esto lo que me ha llevado a pensar... encontré esto en la biblioteca... estaba en una sala reservada solo para Saori... Yoga me dejo la llave y me dijo que podía revisarla...

Kiki extrae un cuadernillo y se lo entrega a Lisandro

\- Que es esto?

\- Lo siento... casi olvido que no puedes verlo ... es un diario ... es el diario de Saori

\- Lo encontraste en esa sala?

\- Escúchame... parece que eso estuvo velado para todos aquellos que entraron a ese lugar, incluso para Yoga ... no sé qué hizo que yo lo encontrase ... nadie lo ha visto más que yo

\- Y... qué dice?

\- Saori, después de verse libre del control de Medea (esa historia ya la sabes) dedicó el resto de su vida a velar por el mundo, y para eso se enfrascó en lecturas y el poder tratar de trascender nuestro tiempo y espacio... si pudieras leer ese diario te darías cuenta

Lisandro sostuvo el diario entre sus manos... aunque no podía ver las letras podía captar lo que se quiso decir en cada página... Lisandro pasaba sus dedos por encima de las páginas y sus sensibles sentidos empezaban a dibujar cada letra y palabra ... un gesto de sorpresa comienza a dibujarse en su rostro

\- Kiki... esto no es un diario

\- Oh! sí que lo es... pero es un diario escrito para adelante... Lisandro ... esas son las profecías de Atena

\- Quieres decir que los años que Saori estuvo recluida en el Santuario, estuvo profetizando lo que iba a ocurrir? ... escúchame... esto parece una secuencia no muy clara de hechos

\- Es porque eran visiones... te das cuenta la naturaleza de esto? fue algo tan grande que ninguno de nosotros pudo llegar a percibir... Saori escapó de nuestra realidad y pudo de alguna manera ir hacia adelante... estoy seguro que el viejo Kaioshin la ayudó y me refiero a Ro Kaioshin... esas páginas están escritas con desesperación... con miedo... el miedo de alguien que sabe que el futuro no es nada alentador y que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo hasta el momento en que ella estuvo presente... porque sabía que vendrían por ella

\- Quienes?

\- No lo sé... por lo menos sé que no eran Tanatos o Némesis

Lisandro volvió a guardar silencio y luego se vuelve hacia Kiki

\- Que falta Kiki? que puede pasar?

\- No lo sé... pero nosotros no tenemos esas sensaciones gratuitamente... eso fue lo que sentí en el Santuario... una oscura amenaza que está por llegar y la respuesta la encontraremos allí... en ese diario y estoy seguro que tiene que ver contigo

\- Porque lo dices? crees que aún nos falte batallas por librar?

\- Tal vez... pero prefiero que lo leas...

\- Nos sobra tiempo?

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé... y no quiero influenciar en tu lectura ... adelante amigo... léelo, yo regresaré

\- Porque no te quedas?

\- No quiero perturbar a tu esposa... estoy seguro que no verá con buenos ojos una visita de este tipo... me quedaré en el pueblo y esperaré a Ikki

\- Mi padre? sabe el algo de esto?

\- No... Me comunique con él y me dijo que vendría para acá con tu madre

\- Telepatía?

\- No... celular - le contesta Kiki mostrándole su aparato

Lisandro se sonríe y se aleja dejando solo a Kiki quien lo mira con gesto serio viendo cómo se aleja su compañero "muchas cosas tendrás que entender Lisandro... y espero que tu esposa también"

Lejos de allí... en el Santuario de Atenas, Bud se dirigía con paso lento hacia las habitaciones de Hilda de Polaris. En el camino se encuentra con algunos de sus servidores quienes no detuvieron su paso, tratándose de un dios guerrero. Antes de llegar a sus aposentos, la propia Hilda le sale al encuentro... Bud se detiene e inclina la cabeza

\- Veo que madrugaste Bud - le dice afablemente

\- Algo me dice que tú ya lo sabías, Hilda - le contesta

\- Si... supongo que lo sabía... acompáñame a la sala... deseas desayunar conmigo?

\- Será un honor

Bud sigue a Hilda y ambos entran a una pequeña sala de estar donde en una pequeña mesa con vista al mar sus servidores le habían acomodado el menaje para ella... rápidamente colocaron una para Bud

\- Me gusta desayunar aquí en estas temporadas - dice Hilda sentándose y contemplando al mar - no es por nada pero esta vista es más agradable que la que tenía en Asgard

\- Hilda - le dice Bud sentándose, pero luego se para sosteniendo su taza ya que la armadura era incómoda para sentarse en esa silla tan pequeña - creo que debes escuchar lo que tengo que decir

\- Qué es Bud?

Bud no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos en que él fue invocado como dios guerrero y como sombra de su hermano Zid. En aquellos tiempos no podía mirar a Hilda y debía habitar las sombras "guardián de la oscuridad" pensó mientras miraba a Hilda

\- Kiki de Aries ha abandonado el santuario

\- Lo sé - contesta Hilda de Polaris - solo eso querías decirme?

\- No... es decir ... tienes idea el motivo de su partida?

\- No... no la tengo ... más me sorprende que no haya venido a decírmelo

\- A mí lo que me sorprende es que Kiki no solo abandonó el Santuario... más bien yo diría que huyó...

\- Huir de aquí? Por qué dices eso Bud?

\- Porque me dijo que abandonáramos el Santuario también... eso es lo que quería pedirte

\- Quieres que abandonemos el Santuario? qué más te dijo Kiki para que me pidas eso?

\- No necesitaba decirme nada... lo que el sintió yo lo sentí y estoy seguro que tú también Hilda

Hilda guardó silencio y luego mira a Bud

\- No creo que sea una buena alternativa el permanecer en el Santuario - le vuelve a decir el dios guerrero

\- Y qué sugieres? volver a Asgard?

\- No sé si esa sería una buena alternativa... creo que la decisión de Atena de dispersar a los caballeros fue adecuada

\- Ja! no me imagino adonde iré a parar yo ... a mi edad ... me iría a vivir con Yoga y Fler? o de repente irme a la patria de mis padres ... Noruega

\- No... no sabía que era de Noruega

\- Nunca lo dije... éramos muy niñas Fler y yo... ella ya no tiene memoria de eso... recuerdo una casa en el campo... recuerdo los veranos e inviernos... recuerdo a mis padres... pero todo eso es muy vago... tengo mejor memoria del día que nos separaron... el dolor de mis padres... el llanto de mis hermanos... pero oponerse significaba la muerte... ellos pertenecían a la familia real de Asgard... ellos sabían lo que eso significaba...

\- Pero... por qué?

\- Porque los augures habían dicho que yo era la escogida de Odín... que mi misión era preservar los hielos del norte porque mis oraciones eran agradables a él... que yo era la única que podía invocar las armaduras sagradas

\- Y Fler?

\- No me lo dijeron... solo tenía 5 años... hasta ahora no lo sé... pero me imagino que fue porque ella tenía el potencial para ser una Valkiria... aunque creo que la clarividencia quedo corta... fue tal como me dijo el Supremo Kaiosama "los hechos se suceden algunas veces por un motivo que va más allá de nuestra visión"... de no haber sido por Fler, Mana Kirishima no habría alcanzado ese nivel

\- Debió ser duro desprenderse de su familia - dice Bud cambiando el tema... aunque se lo negara, la presencia de Mana había dejado huella en él... Hilda adivina el pensamiento de Bud

\- Así es... pero fue cuestión de acostumbrarse... "es cuestión que te des cuenta de la importancia de tu misión para que lo demás pase a ser un bello recuerdo"... fue lo que me dijo mi tío Dolbar

Bud se queda en silencio un momento antes de reaccionar

\- El Maestro Dolbar? era su tío?

\- Sí... él fue mi maestro y guía hasta que cumplí 15 años... fue cuando el Maestro Malcom muere y él toma su lugar

Bud vuelve a guardar silencio... casi había olvidado el incidente con Dolbar y el Santuario casi 30 años atrás que destruyó la zona sur del reino de Asgard... la casa guardiana de la casa real de Asgard y preceptora de Asgard Septentrional... recordó que cuando era niño, los habitantes querían emigrar hacia esa zona por ser más cálida y hermosa en los meses de verano, a diferencia de las penumbras, el frío intenso y las largas noches de Asgard...

\- Lo siento - murmura - no lo sabía

\- No tenías por qué saberlo... siempre me he preguntado qué fue lo que le pasó... recuerdo que en ese tiempo el jamás me dijo de sus planes de conquistar el Santuario... pero la perdida de esa región de Asgard me facultó para despertar las armaduras sagradas... me pregunto si Poseidón tuvo algo que ver en todo eso

\- Sería cuestión de preguntarle a Sorrento

\- Nunca se me ocurrió... creo que prefiero la duda... me costó mucho poder volver a ver la cara a Sorrento y a Julian Solo después de eso y aún no puedo dejar de sentir cierto rencor

\- Qué hará entonces? - le vuelve a preguntar Bud

Hilda da el último sorbo a su taza antes de contestar

\- Te hablé que pese a lo que pasó con mi tío siempre recordaré lo que me dijo de los deberes... mi deber es permanecer aquí

\- Pero por qué?

\- No hay porqués Bud ... solo es el sentir ... es mi obligación frente a Atena... al Supremo Kaiosama... especialmente ante él... él me enseñó mucho sabes? pero claro ... ustedes pueden partir si lo desean... no retengo a nadie ni les reprocharé su decisión

\- Sabe que jamás la dejaremos... mucho menos en circunstancias adversas

\- Piénsalo de todos modos... habla con los demás y dales a entender mi posición... que tomen la decisión que crean correcta

Bud se inclina y se retira... Hilda lo ve salir "No te preocupes Bud ... aún falta tiempo ... mucho tiempo"

Fin del Capítulo 1

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Pues bien... heme aquí de nuevo... no haré introducciones largas, solo les diré que esta parte llamada "Preámbulo" es solo la introducción al libro principal así que será bastante corta... aquí estoy tomando íntegramente a los personajes de Saint Seiya con la participación de Asuka Langley (buen papel que le toca)... y como es nuestra obligación, los personajes de Saint Seiya (excepto los nuevos como Lisandro) pertenecen a Masami Kuramada.**

 **dagoprince**


	4. ¿Qué esperamos?

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¿Qué esperamos?**

Era una habitación pequeña, pero en Asgard no se podían dar el lujo de contar con grandes espacios debido al frío reinante. La calefacción era antigua y que dependía del carbón de piedra que traían de muy lejos, pero que les permitía sobrevivir en aquellos helados parajes. Una joven se encontraba sentada mientras jugueteaba con las cuerdas de un arpa, mientras observaba a su pequeña hermana quien sentada sobre unos cojines jugaba con sus muñecas ... los ruidos de unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente llamaron su atención. Las puertas se abren de par en par y entran tres figuras cubiertas de armaduras que se acercan a las jóvenes... la mayor se pone de pie y corre hacia el hombre más grande, cuya imponente presencia la tapaba con su sombra... la joven se sonríe y abraza al recién llegado.

\- Tío Dolbar! - le dice la joven - que bueno que estas aquí! me alegra tanto... ven ... cuéntame como te fue en las estepas?

Dolbar empuja suavemente a la joven para poder verla a la cara

\- Hilda - le dice sombríamente - el maestro Malcom... ha muerto...

\- Oh!... yo... lo siento... nadie me lo dijo...

\- Nadie lo sabía hasta mi llegada... Hilda... él antes de morir... me nombró su sucesor

Hilda se desprende de él y retrocede

\- Tío Dolbar... eso significa que...

\- Así es querida Hilda... debo despedirme de ti... a partir de ahora debo quedarme en las tierras bajas... y tú te quedaras aquí con Fler... eres tú la que debe regir esta zona de Asgard a partir de ahora

\- Tío... no quiero quedarme sola... déjame ir contigo

\- No Hilda... recuerda que tu misión es preservar esta zona de Asgard y complacer a Odín con tus plegarias... para eso estas aquí y para eso te entrené tanto tiempo... no me defraudes Hilda... ni a Asgard

Hilda baja la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

\- Es bueno que llores Hilda... desahógate... y recuerda lo que te dije que si llegas a comprender la importancia de tu misión en esta vida... todo lo demás será un bello recuerdo... que te hace creer que eres una diosa? crees que eres capaz de preservar al mundo niña arrogante?

Hilda de Polaris levanta la cabeza asustada pero se da cuenta que no es a ella a quien su tío se dirige... lo ve, pero el lugar es otro... un gran salón donde se erige un trono y en ella está sentado Dolbar... se le ve más viejo y frente a él está una joven que ella no tarda en reconocer como Saori Kido*

\- Me doy cuenta que has hecho un trato con el Maestro Arlecs, Dolbar - le dice Saori – por qué? tú sabes la verdad!

\- La verdad? por supuesto Atena! la verdad es que eres débil ... solo la fuerza y el poder de Arlecs podrá mantener cohesionado y poderoso al Santuario de Atenas! La fortaleza que se requiere para proteger la tierra

\- Cuál es tu interés en que Arlecs se mantenga en el poder? qué buscas Dolbar? a Arlecs no le conviene un Asgard fuerte! te atacará una vez que se afiance en el poder!

\- Hay mucho que no sabes Atena... el poder no me interesa... mi misión es proteger a la zona más septentrional de Asgard... hogar de Hilda de Polaris... cuyas oraciones preservan los hielos... terribles momentos se aproximan y será el santuario quien los afronte primeramente... contigo en el poder no logrará resistir

\- Qué dices?

\- No sabes nada... no es cierto? no te preocupes Atena... te libraré del dolor que te aguarda... te libraré de los terribles momentos que te esperen y eso será algo que más tarde me agradecerás

Dolbar se incorpora de su trono y avanza hacia Saori que se mantiene firme

\- Donde esta Yoga? - le dice cuando la sombra de Dolbar la cubre

Hilda da un grito y trata de correr hacia su tío, pero en eso se despierta... Hilda se da cuenta que está en su habitación y que todo fue un sueño... 30 años han pasado desde ese incidente con Atena y 40 desde que Dolbar la dejara en Asgard "Por qué tío? Por qué lo hiciste? qué era lo que sabías? qué te hizo declararle la guerra a Atena? Por qué jamás me dijiste nada?". En eso Hilda se percata de algo... ella jamás presenció la conversación entre Saori y Dolbar... ni siquiera las veces que habló con Saori tocaron ese tema a profundidad y más parecía que era un tema que Saori trataba de evitar... como puede ella soñar con ese diálogo si jamás lo presenció... lo peor es que no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntárselo... aunque...

A la mañana siguiente, Hilda hace llamar a sus aposentos a Bud. Este entra presuroso "debe ser algo urgente para que me haga llamar a estas horas"... Bud ingresa y ve a Hilda sentada sobre su cama

\- Qué deseas Hilda? - le pregunta Bud con una reverencia

\- Bud - le contesta - Tú recuerdas lo sucedido en el Sur de Asgard cuando fue destruido?

\- La verdad... no... solo recuerdo que cuando nos enteramos, se esperaba la reacción suya frente a lo que podía considerarse un ataque del santuario... recuerdo que mucho se habló de la batalla que se aproximaba pero luego surgiría la batalla de las Doce Casas... decidimos esperar hasta...

\- Hasta que fui dominada por Poseidón y su anillo del Nibelungo... no me has dicho nada que no sé... así que quiero que vayas para allá

\- Volver a Asgard?

\- Así es... algunos habitantes de las estepas abandonaron el lugar, otros se retiraron al Norte... pero hubo un pequeño grupo que permaneció en el lugar... recuerdo un nombre, una vez me hablaron de ella... de la chica llamada Freya... hermana de Frey... quiero que la busques y la traigas aquí

\- Y si se niega?

\- Persuádela... dile que es una orden mía y quiero hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido con mi tío Dolbar...

\- Como ordenes...

Bud se retira pensando en el extraño pedido de Hilda, pero que eso era una consecuencia de algo que parecía haber sucedido esa noche

En otro lugar del mundo... Lisandro se encontraba sentado en el portal de su casa. Cerca de allí su esposa y su hijo jugaban. Podía escuchar sus risas y podía seguir cada movimiento de ellos. En circunstancias normales él se habría integrado al juego, pero ahora su mente estaba ocupada en otras ideas, el tratar de entender lo que había leído...

"Esta noche ha vuelto... yo estaba despierta y pude verlo... por eso me puse de pie... Seika me vigila ¿qué trama?... me refugio en mi habitación privada y la cerré... quería descansar... descansar esa noche..."

"Lisandro?... por qué su nombre me resuena en los oídos?... Oh Dios! ahora lo sé! el signo de Pegaso está en él!... yo... yo debo hacer algo"

Qué era lo que tenía que hacer Saori? se preguntaba Lisandro al llegar a esa parte... el diario ya no decía nada más sobre él… qué extraño misterio lo rodeaba?... lo que le causaba inquietud era que esa parte había sido escrita cuando él tenía 5 años... y a partir de ahí el diario toma otro cariz... ya no eran una serie de escritos coherentes, incluso alguien que lo viera sin saber nada del asunto habría pensado que lo escribió una demente.

"Un viaje... un viaje sobre una barca con la que navego en un mar calmo... de pronto el cielo se oscurece y el mar se embravece... trato de llevar el timón y a lo lejos diviso el Santuario... oh no! el Santuario se derrumba! y de la tierra emerge una figura... cierro los ojos! no quiero verlo! pero aún con los ojos cerrados visualizo aquella horrible faz..."

"Trato de entender... son mensajes? son visiones o alucinaciones? me siento como aquella vez que Medea tomo posesión de mi... esa misma sensación de que algo se acerca... pero no... aún falta tiempo"

"Es el Santuario... algo pasa..."

"Asgard? qué tiene que ver con todo esto? el misterio que oculta ese lugar... aún velado para los mismos dioses... algo se esconde... algo aguarda... lo he visto... Asgard se derrumba ante una fuerza que no puede resistir... un ángel? la única fuerza que podrá salvar lo que quede del mundo"

Estaba hablando de Mana! no había duda ... Mana ... el ángel de la vida ... Lisandro trata de entender lo demás ... "sería Tanatos la amenaza que aguardaba en el Santuario? algo me dice que eso no era todo"

Los pensamientos de Lisandro se ven interrumpidos... Asuka y Kay han dejado de reír y Lisandro siente que es por presencias que ya se han hecho visibles

\- Abuelitos! - se escucha la voz de Kay y sus pasos infantiles se dirigen hacia donde venían Ikki y Sheena... Asuka se acerca a darles la bienvenida

\- Hola... Ikki... Sheena... qué sorpresa... no los aguardábamos - saluda Asuka ensayando su mejor sonrisa pero en el fondo no se sentía tan contenta que sus suegros hayan llegado tan de improviso

\- Cómo? - Exclama Ikki - acaso Lisandro no te lo dijo? creí que Kiki ya le había avisado ...

Asuka da la vuelta y le lanza una mirada seria a su esposo quien ya se imaginaba el ánimo de ella

\- Kiki estuvo aquí? - dice Sheena - es sorprendente que los hombres no le den importancia a lo importante ... ni tú me lo dijiste Ikki ..

Sheena pese a su madurez aún mantenía su prestancia y belleza así como su imponente presencia... Asuka le tenía mucho respeto, lo que era de sorprender en ella... pero Asuka no podía dejar de sentir admiración por Sheena, por lo que era y había logrado siendo una humana "si fuera saiyajin claro... se entendería" piensa Asuka, además de las historias de las batallas que ella libró no dejaban de sorprenderla... pese a que sabía que Pan había librado batallas más duras, sentía que no podían compararse la una con la otra

Con Ikki era otro cantar... ella respetaba a su suegro pero no tenía mucho acercamiento con él, quizás por ser ambos de carácter fuerte además que Ikki no era muy comunicativo... el puente con la familia siempre había sido Sheena ya que el propio Aioros no los visitaba frecuentemente, aunque Asuka tenía más acercamiento con el que con Jiné, su pareja ... pero ahora le intrigaba el hecho de que Lisandro no le haya contado sobre Kiki si es que había conversado con él

\- Lo siento... lo olvidé - alega Lisandro no muy convincentemente, pero era la verdad... la lectura de lo que le había dejado Kiki lo había alterado a tal punto que había olvidado comentárselo a Asuka... por suerte su madre lo salvó por el momento, al levantar a Kay y jugar con él

\- Qué grande esta! y muy hermoso...

\- Por qué no pasamos? - dice Asuka - la comida está casi lista y podremos sentarnos para hablar de ciertas visitas misteriosas...

Sin decir más, todos pasan al interior... un pellizco de Asuka a Lisandro le hacen entender a este último que este sería un día muy largo...

Oscurecía cuando dos figuras subían por las escaleras del Santuario hacia el Gran Salón... el camino era largo por lo que la más pequeña se apoyó en la más alta para poder continuar ya que este último no se detuvo pero alentó el paso... al llegar a la última escalinata, Bud la Sombra del Zid se detiene y se vuelve hacia la pequeña mujer

\- Puedes esperar aquí y descansar - le dice - yo te anunciaré a Hilda

La mujer no contesta pero se sienta en un peldaño mientras Bud entraba... a los pocos minutos vuelve a salir pero solo le hace un gesto y la mujer se pone de pie y lo sigue al interior... ella contempla el enorme ambiente con cierta indiferencia hasta fijar sus ojos en un portal que se abre a la señal de Bud quien ingresa al lugar... al fondo, sentada en un trono se encontraba Hilda de Polaris... una silla frente a ella indicaba que la visitante podía sentarse, cosa que ella hace sin pedir permiso... Bud hace el intento de acercarse pero un ademán de Hilda lo detiene

\- Lamento haberla traído hasta aquí... pero era necesario Freya - le comienza a decir Hilda

\- Si tanto lo lamentaba - contesta Freya - su majestad Hilda pudo haberme ido a ver y no obligarme a venir

\- Es la primera vez que nos vemos - contesta Hilda ignorando el reclamo de Freya - supe que no quisiste abandonar aquellos parajes tras lo sucedido hace tantos años

\- Era mi hogar... lo único que vuestro tío no pudo quitarme... me negué a abandonarlo por respeto a la memoria de mi hermano

Hilda hace un corto silencio antes de continuar

\- Nos guardaste rencor por eso... no es cierto?

\- Así es... mi hermano era un hombre noble... sacrificó su vida por preservar la paz y la dignidad de Asgard... su única recompensa fue una muerte horrible y el olvido... lo que más rabia me da es que su sacrificio no sirvió de nada ... Asgard estaba perdido después de todo

\- Te equivocas al pensar que no apreciamos lo sucedido con tu hermano... quisimos resarcirnos por ello pero jamás aceptaste nuestra ayuda... ni siquiera la oferta del Santuario de que vinieras aquí

\- El Santuario también fue responsable... Arlecs hizo un trato con Dolbar... y en la batalla decisiva, la duda de Seiya provocó la muerte de mi hermano... pudieron haberlo salvado y no dejar que Dolbar lo hiriera gravemente

\- Guardas mucho rencor en tu corazón Freya

\- Qué esperaba! que aceptara las migajas de compasión que estaban dispuestos a darme? acaso lo sucedido con vuestro tío sirvió de lección? Sigfried, Hagen, Zid, Nime, Alberick, Penrril, Thol... todos ellos murieron después en otra absurda batalla! Asgard ya no existe... los buenos se pudren en sus tumbas y los malos bailan sobre ellos!

Hilda la vuelve a contemplar y luego se pone de pie bajando las escalinatas... se pone frente a Freya quien sostiene su mirada

\- Solo quería preguntarte una cosa... respóndeme y podrás irte... porque mi tío Dolbar quiso destruir a Atena y a los caballeros de Bronce?

Freya se sonríe y mira sarcásticamente a Hilda

\- Acaso no lo sabe? acaso usted no intentó hacer lo mismo?

\- Fue Poseidón quien movió a mi tío en contra de Atena? que tuvo que ver el en la traición de Saga de Géminis?

Freya le da la espalda y da vueltas sobre sí misma antes de responder sin mirar a Hilda

\- No... no fue Poseidón ...

\- Como puedes estar segura?

\- Me lo hubiese dicho...

\- Quien?

\- Kanon... General Marino

\- Él? acaso lo conocías?

\- Sí...

Freya bajo la cabeza y no quiso responder más... Hilda se le acerca

\- Entonces... que fue lo que pasó?

\- Ja... yo esperaba que alguien me hiciera esa pregunta... durante años esperé que Saori Kido me la hiciera... o cualquiera de sus caballeros pero nadie lo hizo... solo hubo una persona que lo hizo pero me dijo que alguien más lo haría... nunca pensé que sería usted

\- Quién?

\- Su nombre... era Ro Kaioshin

"El Supremo Kaiosama anterior a Kiwishin!" Hilda se sobresalta y un pensamiento cruza por su cabeza... por lo que sabía, ese viejo Kaiosama no daba puntada sin hilo... era evidente que esta trama se estaba haciendo cada vez más larga

\- Qué... qué fue lo que le dijiste?

\- Mucho... le conté lo que había pasado ...

\- Qué provocó las acciones del Maestro Dolbar?!

\- No lo sé...

\- No lo sabes? si el Supremo Kaiosama te lo preguntó es porque sabía que tu conocías la verdad!

\- La verdad? no lo creo ... ese viejito estuvo conmigo todo el día y hablamos de muchas cosas ... antes de irse me preguntó lo mismo que me estas preguntando y le respondí lo mismo que te respondo a ti ... "no lo sé"

\- Eso fue todo?

\- No... Solo se sonrío y me dijo "no seré el último en preguntarte eso" y luego se fue... ah! me dijo antes "gracias... me has ayudado mucho"

\- Pero... de que hablaron?

\- Hablamos sobre lo que pasó esos días... yo... no podía decirle mucho... yo no estaba en Asgard en esos días... recuerdo lo que me dijo Frey... sobre los incidentes que hubieron antes... había nacido una oposición a Dolbar y él expulsó a los que murmuraban contra él... según supe estos fueron muertos cuando salieron de Asgard... ellos y sus familias... mi hermano culpó a Loki...

\- Y? Qué pasó después? Por qué tu hermano no actuó?

\- Porque él creía que Dolbar no sabía nada... después de todo el aparentemente era su mano derecha y no estaba de acuerdo con el destierro de los descontentos pero confió en él cuando le dijo que eso preservaría la paz de Asgard... Frey siempre fue sincero y nunca le ocultó sus pensamientos a Dolbar... solo le dijo que si las cosas empeoraban acudieran ante ti

\- Por qué ante mí?

\- Porque creía que tu podías llamar al orden... todos veneraban tu persona... y Dolbar aseguraba que todo lo hacía por ti... que se avecinaban terribles momentos debido al conflicto entre Saori Kido y Arlecs... creo que eso lo motivo en cierta medida... si algo Frey y yo estábamos seguros era de la devoción de Dolbar a ti

\- Me estás diciendo entonces que la protección de Asgard Septentrional era la prioridad de Dolbar al momento de conspirar contra Atena?

\- Eso es lo que creo...

\- Aún eso no explica que intentara destruir a Atena... por qué hacerlo si solo debía esperar la batalla de las Doce Casas? era poco probable que los Caballeros de Bronce pudieran imponerse a los Caballeros Dorados...

\- Como te lo dije... no lo sé

Hilda vuelve a tomar su lugar en el trono

\- Puedes irte Freya... lamento haberte hecho venir ya que no has aclarado mis dudas... pero aprovecharé para pedirte perdón por lo que Asgard te hizo... Bud... acompáñala de regreso a su hogar

Bud se aproxima y espera a que Freya se retire... en eso esta se da vuelta y mira a Hilda de Polaris

\- Escúchame Hilda ... quizás tengas razón ... quizá hay mucho rencor en mí para olvidar ... en mi vida hubieron dos hombres ... mi hermano y Kanon ... a Frey me lo quito Asgard y el Santuario me quitó a Kanon... decidí condenarme a la soledad eterna y... si te sirve de algo te diré dos cosas más... ten cuidado con la sombra que camina... fue lo último que me dijo mi hermano antes de ir a ver a Dolbar... estos años he tratado de tratar de comprender lo que quiso decirme... a la única conclusión que he llegado es que había algo que tuvo ocupado a vuestro tío antes de todo esto... creo que cuando lo resolvió, los problemas en Asgard empezaron a darse ya que a partir de ahí hubieron cambios en sus actitudes... solo una vez estuve tentada de entrar a las ruinas de su antiguo palacio pero el miedo me impidió hacerlo

\- Y... la segunda?

\- Que... gracias por pedirme perdón... creo que me hacía falta escucharlo...

Freya avanza hacia la puerta acompañada de Bud pero nuevamente se da vuelta y mira a Hilda

\- Hilda... si quieres un consejo... habla con Cygnus Yoga... su desaparición fue lo que motivo el enfrentamiento entre Atena y Asgard

Hilda toma asiento mientras ve a Freya desaparecer seguida por Bud "Yoga... como no pensé en el antes?... tal vez él sepa algo... cómo pudo mi tío doblegar su voluntad para que le sirva?"

En otra parte del mundo... Lisandro se encontraba a solas con su padre. Habían tenido un almuerzo algo silencioso ya que las únicas que hablaban entre ellas eran Asuka y Sheena... después de eso todos se levantaron rápidamente y Asuka salió con Sheena y se quedaron afuera viendo jugar a Kay. Ikki y Lisandro entraron a una habitación y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

\- Y bien? - dice al fin Ikki - vas a decírmelo?

\- Qué?

\- Lo que te tiene preocupado... tiene algo que ver con que Kiki haya venido a verte?

\- Te ha hablado de eso?

\- No... no lo he visto desde que dejamos el Santuario... solo hemos hablado por teléfono antes de que viniera aquí ... de qué hablaron Lisandro?

Ikki contempla a su hijo y le cuesta reconocer en él al joven a quien una vez abrazó antes de que partiera con Shiru a aquella misión que cambiaría su vida. Del muchacho alegre quedaba poco. Lisandro se había vuelto mucho más reflexivo y callado, además que ahora estaba ciego. Todos pensaron que era por lo que había dejado a Asuka en su mundo, pero la situación no cambió a su regreso "además que ahora ha alcanzado el octavo sentido... nos supera a todos, él, que hace unos años era solo un caballero de plata"

\- Hablamos de algunas cosas papá - le contesta - él me dijo que había dejado el santuario ..

\- Vaya... qué cambio! ... creí que él...

\- Él tenía sus razones para quedarse papá... pero como me dijo, le bastó una para irse

\- Cuál?

Lisandro no responde sino que se da vuelta para luego contestarle a Ikki con otra pregunta

\- Dime una cosa papá... y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad... digamos que de alguna manera, Atena sabía que si me mandaba al mundo de Son Goku y que yo acabaría en el mundo de Asuka yo estaría en capacidad de alcanzar el octavo sentido, suficiente para vencer a Valstar y enfrentar a los primordiales pero para eso pasaría por terribles pruebas y pesares... si Atena no lo hubiese callado y se los hubiese contado a ustedes... lo habrían aceptado?

\- Es... una pregunta difícil hijo... a la luz de los resultados, tenemos que reconocer que Saori no se equivocó... pero en ese momento... cómo saberlo? tendría que haber tenido una fe ciega en Atena para aceptarlo y tal como te dije aquella vez, si lo recuerdas, te habría acompañado

\- La tenías papá? tenías esa fe en Saori para aceptar mi partida cabiendo la posibilidad que jamás regresaría?

\- Yo... tú bien sabes que era escéptico en cuanto a los dioses... luchamos contra algunos de ellos... no... no tenía esa fe como la tenían los demás... especialmente Seiya, Jabu o tu propio tío Shun... si Saori había visualizado el futuro, hizo bien en no decírnoslo

\- Y ahora?

\- Creo que las pruebas nos demuestran que Saori asumió bien su papel de Atena... hasta el final

\- Entonces confiarías en ella si ahora viniera y te pidiera otro sacrificio?

\- De qué estás hablando Lisandro? Atena no está aquí y ...

\- Estoy hablando de tu nieto... mi hijo... estoy hablando de Kay...

Asgard... cuna de los dioses guerreros... antigua morada de Odín... dos figuras enfundadas en gruesos abrigos se acercaban a una pequeña aldea... tras el Ragnarok, mucha gente había optado por una vida más tranquila en el campo por lo que la pequeña aldea de Freya había crecido... Bud y Freya caminan en silencio... no habían hablado nada durante el viaje y ni siquiera habían hecho el intento de conversar. Bud abre la puerta de la casa para que pase Freya y sin ser invitado pasa también lo que causa cierta incomodidad a Freya

\- No has hablado nada durante el viaje y ahora penetras en mi casa sin que te invite... o eres muy atrevido o tienes mucho que decirme Bud... Sombra del Zid

\- Qué significó ese papel de chica rencorosa frente a Hilda? tu ... Freya ... hermana de Frey

\- Vaya... veo que pese a todo aún aspiras a ser un dios guerrero verdad? un fiel sirviente de Hilda como lo habría dicho Alberick ... pero eso jamás te convertirá en uno ... eso es algo que te estará vedado por siempre!

\- Como sabes que Alberick dijo eso? solo yo fui testigo escondido de esa conversación y solo estuvieron Sigfried y Zid!

\- Tenía mis recursos...

\- Ja! ya me imagino cuales...

\- Que es lo que te imaginas?

\- Sorrento nos espiaba... tal vez él se lo dijo a Kanon y él...

\- Acertaste Sombra del Zid... eso fue lo que me dijo Kanon a quien tú no le llegabas ni a los pies!

\- Maldita Freya! - le dice Bud mientras la sostenía del brazo - jugaste con mi hermano mientras te entendías con un General Marino!

\- Jamás jugué con Zid! solo éramos amigos! si él entendió otra cosa fue problema de él! así que suéltame que me lastimas!

Bud la suelta y Freya se aparta y se saca su abrigo para ponerse otro menos abrigado y encender el fuego para calentar la casa... Bud permaneció de pie sin saber que decir

\- No sé qué piensas hacer Bud - le dice Freya - pero si te vas a quedar deberás ayudarme... si solo vas a mirar, la puerta está allá...

Bud no responde, solo comienza a acomodar las sillas y luego atiza el fuego... tras unos momentos Bud toma asiento y contempla a Freya

\- Cómo... cómo conociste a Kanon?

\- Fue cuando cumplí 15 años... me encontraba contemplando el mar y el emergió de allí... se presentó ante mí y... bueno... no viene al caso... a partir de ahí no lo pude olvidar... sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes y para entonces yo sabía que servía a Poseidón... fue después de su última visita que yo regrese aquí y... sucedió lo de Dolbar

\- Kanon no sabía nada?

\- No... me hubiese anticipado

\- Por qué estás tan segura?

\- Lo estoy... el jamás hubiera permitido que yo regresase a Asgard... él fue el primer sorprendido cuando nos volvimos a encontrar... y fue ahí cuando me pidió que no obedeciera a Hilda de retirarnos hacia el norte... que Asgard sería escenario de una batalla...

\- Y no dijiste nada?

\- Por qué habría de hacerlo? Dolbar traicionó a mi hermano y nos condenó a muerte!

\- Sabías entonces de los planes de Poseidon?

\- No... Kanon no me lo dijo ...

\- Te engañó entonces!

\- No! él me protegió! de haber soltado una palabra ... Poseidón se enteraría y hubiera enviado a Tetis a matarme... eso me lo dijo cuando la batalla en Asgard terminó... y me dijo que tenía que enfrentar a los caballeros de Atena... sean de bronce, plata u oro

\- Sabías que él era el hermano de Saga?

\- Sí... se lo que pasó entre ellos... el me lo contó... luego de la batalla en el reino submarino el regresó... aunque no victorioso, me dijo que estaba orgulloso de haber combatido contra los caballeros de bronce pero que ahora debía lavar la afrenta que Saga infringió al Santuario y a Atena... él iría a ponerse a su servicio porque aciagos días se acercaban... y jamás regresó...

Bud se pone de pie y contempla a Freya de cuyos ojos caían algunas lágrimas

\- Lo siento Freya ... él cayó heroicamente en...

\- Basta! no quiero saber detalles! si él murió luchando como el gran guerrero que era eso ya lo sé... lo importante aquí es que jamás volvió...

\- Y culpas al Santuario?

\- No puedo evitarlo... lo dejaron morir como hicieron con mi hermano?

\- De no haber sido por él... los caballeros de bronce hubiesen sido derrotados

\- Por qué Bud? Por qué obedecieron a Hilda? debieron sospechar que algo malo pasaba! Loki secundaba a Dolbar en sus propósitos! ustedes también a Hilda dominada por Poseidon?

\- No... no sé qué responder... era nuestra obligación... ella invocó las armaduras y nos legó los poderes intrínsecos en ellas... supongo que debimos haberlo pensado... debimos escuchar a Fler... es por eso que nos odias?

\- No Bud... ya no los odio... fueron instrumentos... la estupidez no puede ser motivo de odio

\- Gracias por llamarme estúpido

\- No lo tomes a mal... todos lo fuimos... incluso Kanon al seguir los designios de Poseidon... solo fuimos instrumentos de fuerzas que nos superaban y eso incluye a los propios dioses

Bud vuelve a tomar asiento y reflexiona sobre las palabras de Freya

\- Ahora entiendo porque rechazaste a mi hermano... tu amabas a Kanon...

\- Además que no fue muy inteligente de su parte proponerme matrimonio después de lo sucedido aquí

\- Él solo quería ampararte

\- No necesitaba ser amparada... lo tome más como un insulto

\- Ser la esposa de un dios guerrero era un insulto para ti?

\- No... el solamente solicitar mi mano con un mensajero esperando que fuera corriendo... por qué no vino el mismo?

\- Le hubieras respondido que amabas a otro...

\- Eso no era de su incumbencia

\- Creo que esto debimos hablarlo hace mucho

\- Así es... hemos esperado 30 años solo acumulando rencor... me odiabas Bud?

\- No... Solo había resentimiento... sabes? cuando uno soluciona cosas como esta... se aprecian las cosas mejor... tu casa es bonita...

\- Gracias...

\- Y tú... también lo eres...

\- Ya estoy vieja Bud... tú en cambio eres apuesto... y te mantienes en forma... los años son más duros con las mujeres que con los hombres

\- Creo que sí... y...

Hubo un momento de silencio... Bud siente que algo se acerca como viniendo de muy lejos y se detiene en la puerta de Freya... Bud contempla la palidez de Freya y se pone de pie interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella ... aquella presencia parece alejarse repentinamente y Bud corre hacia la puerta

\- No Bud! no abras! - grita Freya, pero Bud no hace caso y abre la puerta... una ráfaga de viento lo derriba pero enciende su cosmo y eleva su nivel en microsegundos... pero la presencia no estaba... Bud sale al exterior... las últimas luces del día le hacen ver una sombra que se aleja raudamente... su presencia desaparece lo que imposibilita a Bud a seguirlo... este se vuelve hacia Freya... Bud se estremece al ver un hilo de sangre correr por su nariz

\- Freya! - exclama Bud... Freya se aparta a limpiarse pero luego se desvanece y es socorrida por Bud que la mira - qué... qué fue eso?

\- Esta molesto por tu presencia aquí... eso fue una advertencia... ya no volverá...

Bud se queda en silencio... y mira la oscuridad a través de la ventana... algunos copos de nieve empezaban a caer y siente un fuerte estremecimiento

\- Creo... que me quedaré esta noche - murmura mientras levantaba a Freya en sus brazos

Fin del capítulo 2

 **Notas del Autor:**

 *** En la película "La Gran Batalla de los Dioses" sucede una conversación entre Saori y Dolbar que comienza ya con la discusión sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Dolbar. Solo añadí este Preámbulo**


	5. Un misterio una verdad

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Un misterio... una verdad**

Ikki contemplaba a su hijo quien inexpresivamente se mantenía de pie en medio de la habitación... las últimas palabras de Lisandro habían dejado perplejo a Ikki

\- Lisandro - le dice en tono serio - podrías dejar de hablar de supuestos? qué significa esto? qué tiene que ver Atena con Kay?

\- Esto - le dice Lisandro extrayendo aquel viejo cuaderno - y te aseguro que puedo leerlo mejor que tú y Kiki... hay cosas que los ojos no te permiten ver

\- Qué es esto?

\- Son anotaciones que Atena hizo antes de... irse... Kiki lo encontró y no se explicaba porque estuvo invisible a los ojos de los demás... parecía que esperaba que Kiki lo encontrase

Ikki toma el cuaderno y comienza a revisarlo... Lisandro no podía ver la expresión del rostro de su padre pero se daba cuenta que la emoción y la sorpresa crecía en él... Ikki levanta la cabeza lentamente

\- Cuándo te dio esto Kiki?

\- Hace dos días... desde ahí no he dejado de leerlo

\- Esto no puedo creerlo... yo... no sabía que Atena...

\- Pudiera profetizar? pues lo hizo... no hay que ser un sabio para darse cuenta que ahí está hablando de la batalla contra Tanatos... el Ragnarok... habla de los gigantes de hielo... y no hace falta ser adivino para saber que lo escribió cuando yo aún no había nacido

\- Has podido interpretar lo demás?

Lisandro cogió el cuaderno de las manos de su padre y comienza a pasar las hojas

\- Lee esto - le dice devolviéndole el cuaderno a Ikki... este comienza a leer tratando de no prestar atención a las risas de Kay quien jugaba con Asuka y Sheena...

Fuera de la casa, Sheena contemplaba al pequeño Kay que jugaba con los animales que se le acercaban con confianza. A su lado estaba sentada Asuka

\- Veo que las cosas van bien con Kay...

\- Viniste a hacer inspección? - le dice sonriente Asuka

\- No lo tomes así... quería verlos... vivimos lejos y el teléfono no basta siempre... además recuerda que es mi único nieto

\- Aioros y Jiné aún no se animan?

\- Jiné cree que aún es muy joven para tener hijos

\- Pues dile que yo no soy ninguna vieja... somos de la misma edad

\- Creo que cada quien sabrá lo que hace... no le digo nada, ni la presiono... aunque claro que me gustaría tener otro nieto en brazos

\- Creo que batirás el record de la abuela más joven... y más bonita también

\- Gracias... cómo van las cosas con Lisandro?

\- Bien...

\- Solo eso?

\- Sí... no sé qué más decirte... Lisandro algunas veces parece lamentarse el no poder ver... yo no sé por qué...cuando socializamos con la gente nadie parece darse cuenta que es ciego

\- Lo han hablado?

\- Infinidad de veces... pero ya no quiero hacerlo... no estoy para convencer a nadie

\- La paciencia no es una de tus cualidades por lo visto

\- Soy tolerante... no paciente... puedo tolerar todo pero no tengo paciencia con nadie

\- Ni siquiera con Kay?

\- Con él es diferente... él está aprendiendo y yo debo enseñarle... verdad mi amor? - le dice a su hijo que se acerca a ella - a ver... quién es el engreído de mama?!

\- Lo mimas mucho...

\- Es eso malo?

\- No... en su justa medida claro está...

\- Le daré todo lo que le pueda dar y aún más... sabes? no quiero que pase conmigo lo que pasó con mi madre...

\- Lisandro me lo contó... lamento que hayas pasado por eso...

\- Te lo contó? no recuerdo haberlo hecho con él

\- A él se lo contó Mana

\- Ah!... la famosa ángel de la vida... por lo visto el ser un ángel no le impidió ser indiscreta... cómo fue con tus padres Sheena?

\- Jamás los conocí...

\- Qué dices? no sabes quiénes son?

\- No... yo era una niña abandonada y crecí en los suburbios de Roma... un día alguien me encontró y me llevó al santuario

\- Cómo así?

\- Fue el Gran Patriarca Shion... él recorría de incógnito muchos lugares del mundo para buscar futuros caballeros... tenía el don de ver el potencial de cada uno... según sé, al maestro de Kiki... Mu de Aries, lo encontró como un ladronzuelo en las calles de Katmandú*... sí que le dio trabajo pero Mu se convertiría en uno de los caballeros dorados más poderosos...

\- Así reclutaba caballeros? de las calles?

\- No siempre... algunos entraban tras un riguroso proceso de selección... algunos pedían ser admitidos pero la mayoría descalificaba... la verdad es que muchos de nosotros vinimos de las calles

\- Eso no les trajo problemas? digo ... llevar niños a Grecia

\- Por supuesto! por lo general entrabamos de incógnito... el cosmo del patriarca protegía el lugar para evitar que personas no autorizadas entraran... una vez nos acusaron de secuestrar niños o de comprarlos y venderlos... hasta una vez nos acusaron de traficar órganos!... pero por suerte el gobierno de Grecia nos daba un status diferente... ellos enviaban una comisión que el Patriarca autorizaba a entrar y ver todo... claro que siempre habían protestas...

\- Y algunas propuestas ilegales?

\- Eso - contesta Sheena con el ceño fruncido - era impensable en el Santuario... alguien que se atreviera a proponernos algo así terminaba en una fosa... claro que eso se dio hasta los tiempos del maestro Shion... cuando Arlecs tomó el poder las cosas cambiaron...

\- Me cuentas sobre eso? sé que estuviste muy involucrada en eso...

\- Esta bien... escucha entonces... - comienza a decir Sheena al contarle sobre los sucesos previos a la Batalla de las Doce Casas

En Asgard... Bud se encontraba sentado en el portal... ya era de día y trataba de dormitar ya que había pasado en vela casi toda la noche, no solo por atender a Freya, sino por lo sucedido anoche... el ruido en el interior de la casa le hace notar que Freya se había puesto de pie. Aun así se queda esperando a que ella salga al exterior, cosa que sucedió en unos minutos

\- Bud... - le dice Freya - pasaste aquí la noche?

\- Es obvio que si... no afuera claro está

\- Creo que estoy abusando de tu buena voluntad... por qué no regresas a Grecia?

\- Me quedaré

\- De qué hablas? esas no fueron las órdenes de Hilda

\- Me dijo que te trajera aquí... no me dijo que te regresara...

\- No bromees Bud... no necesito un guardián!

\- Desde cuándo Freya? - Bud se pone de pie

\- Desde cuándo qué?

\- Desde cuándo sabes lo que quiso decir Frey?

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Estaba pensando en lo que pasó anoche... "la sombra que camina" es así como puedo definir a lo que pasó anoche!

\- Quieres decir que lo viste?

\- Por supuesto! ahora me puedes explicar tú lo que significa?

\- No lo sé!

\- Si lo sabes! me dijiste que lo de anoche fue una advertencia ... una advertencia porque yo estaba aquí! quien estaba molesto porque yo haya venido?

Freya guardó silencio... tras unos minutos, Bud le habló con voz suave

\- Por favor Freya... dímelo... qué sucede? tal vez no sea muy tarde

\- No lo entiendes Bud? no es que sea tarde o temprano ... las cosas sucederán y solo se aguarda el momento

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Yo nunca lo he visto... en realidad son tus habilidades las que te permitieron verlo...

\- No te entiendo...

\- La sombra que camina Bud! debes irte... no es bueno que estés aquí...

\- Ya basta Freya! de nada servirá que sigas ocultando lo que sabes!

\- No lo oculto Bud! recién me voy dando cuenta... siempre tuve la sospecha... tú... tú eres la Sombra del Zid!... tu destino tuvo un quiebre pero ahora las cosas se están encaminando... están volviendo a su cauce!

\- Podrías dejar de hablar como suponiendo que ya lo sé todo?

\- Lo supones Bud?... obviamente no puedes reconocerlo... tu no lo conociste... no lo conociste como yo

Bud se le acerca y la sujeta de los hombros

\- Freya... sabes quién era?

Freya lo mira a los ojos y refleja su miedo en ellos

\- Si... era... Dolbar...

El sol empezaba a entrar en el crepúsculo cuando Sheena terminaba de contarle la antesala a la batalla de las Doce Casas y cuál fue el papel que tuvo ella

-... y fue cuando Atena decide ir al Santuario a hablar con Arlecs pero la verdad debía pasar por el desafío de las Doce Casas... yo aún seguía en cama siendo cuidada por Casius... creo que lo demás ya lo sabes

\- Si... en realidad siempre te he admirado por todo lo que hiciste tu sola... sabes... hasta los 14 años siempre tuve todo lo que quise, al margen de lo sucedido con mi madre... había salido de la universidad, era piloto de Evangelion... donde iba solo recibía halagos... supondrás que tenía el ego muy crecido... pero todo se desinfló cuando entré a NERV... Shinji era mejor que yo... algunos me veían como una chiquilla malcriada y preferían a Rei... cuando Lisandro se fue me sentí morir... me costó mucho comprender que toda mi vida solo había sido una fachada... yo quería recuperar a mi madre y quería que se sintiera orgullosa de mí... al final comprendí que ella estaba conmigo... con mi Eva... luego del Tercer Impacto... supongo que ya lo sabes... Lisandro y yo no comenzamos con el pie derecho

\- Sí... no me lo contó Lisandro sino Aioros... pero eso ya está superado no crees?

\- Si... así es... sabes? me recuerdas a Misato

\- Misato Katsuragi... Lisandro si me habló de ella... la dueña de Pen Pen

\- A propósito... donde está él?

\- Era muy difícil que se acostumbrara en el Santuario... la última vez que estuvo aquí Kiwishin lo llevó al mundo de Pan... supongo que estará contento rodeado de animales que hablan

\- Ja! es cierto... el mismo se creía persona... me alegro que algo de Misato permanezca aunque esté en el mundo de Pan

\- Sabes que hablaron Kiki y Lisandro? - le dice Sheena cambiando de tema

\- No... ni siquiera sabía que él estuvo aquí... pero Lisandro ha estado más callado que de costumbre estos días...

\- Me pregunto que estará hablando con Ikki...

En el interior de la casa, Ikki había permanecido en silencio, leyendo las anotaciones de Saori... luego se puso de pie y miró por la ventana... desde ahí podía contemplar a su esposa, su nuera y su nieto

\- Qué opinas papá? - le pregunta Lisandro al darse cuenta que su padre había terminado de leer... Ikki se vuelve hacia él

\- La verdad no sé qué decirte...

\- Solo quiero saber qué piensas

\- Que pienso? puedo pensar muchas cosas ... y eso me lleva a decirte que lo que dice aquí se puede prestar a muchas interpretaciones

\- Eso crees? y lo del Ragnarok?

\- Porque eso lo sabemos ahora! escucha ... si esto lo hubiese leído antes de eso estoy seguro que ni lo hubiera entendido ... escucha "la voz que suena en el norte sacudirá los hielos y los mares ... se levanta un gigante que clama con la voz del caos primigenio buscando a la diosa ... pobres de aquellos cuya sombra oculte esta lucha ... el mundo ya no será el mismo" ... qué diablos puedo extraer de esto si es que lo hubiese leído antes de que apareciera Valstar y Einar!? Qué diablos sabía yo de los primordiales? es que Saori no pudo ser más clara?

\- Creo que ni ella misma podía interpretarlos... eran visiones papá... solo pudo anticipar la llegada de Tanatos y Némesis pero no sabía que Seika era Némesis... dejó instrucciones, dejó todo listo para que Yoga tomara las decisiones que consideró adecuadas... esto de la figura que emerge del Santuario creo que es muy claro... no nos quería allí

\- Piensas entonces que algo pasará en el santuario?

\- Como saberlo? en ese cuaderno hay muchas cosas... creo que todo se relaciona... creo que incluso no podemos predecir que estaremos presentes cuando eso ocurra... las visiones son desordenadas y no responden a una secuencia cronológica

\- Y dime... por qué piensas que Kay tiene algo que ver?

\- Acaso no lo has leído?

\- Tu mismo dices que aquí no hay un orden ... pero escucha "Mucho ha pasado y mucho pasará... la sombra que custodia las tinieblas emergerá... los que vigilan deberán protegernos ahora... habrá un elegido" hasta ahí no lo entiendo

\- "Y el fruto de la diosa deberá cumplir con su misión..." que te dice eso?

\- No lo sé...

\- No crees que habla de Kay y Asuka? ya sabemos que Asuka es la reencarnación de Freya

\- Aún no me dice nada...

\- Por favor papá! date cuenta! Por qué la obsesión de Gillveig de matar a Asuka? todo su plan estuvo dirigido a eso! Por qué el Supremo Kaiosama utilizó a Mana para engañarla? Por qué Ro Kaioshin absorbió la esencia de Freya? para mantenerla a salvo! Querían ganar tiempo para que pudiéramos salvarla! Por qué? la respuesta es simple! los primordiales le ordenaron a Gillveig matar a Asuka, no precisamente por ella misma ... sino por el hijo que esperaba! por Kay!

\- Yo... no sé qué decirte... puede ser lo que tú dices como puede ser que no... Qué tal si está hablando de otros mundos? recuerda que el oráculo profetizó sobre la batalla contra Medea ... pero cuando habló de la fuerza para destruirla se refería a Goku

\- No es lo que piensa Kiki... y ahora tampoco lo pienso

\- Que es lo que piensa él?

\- Que debemos prepararlo... me dejo esta carta ya que no hablamos mucho... él cree que debemos entregárselo para que lo entrene

\- Esta loco?

\- Lo crees? acaso Saori no le ordenó a Shiru que me entrene? acaso te opusiste? no te pareció una decisión rara siendo tú también un caballero dorado y mamá una caballero poderosa? creo que el nivel de exigencia de Shiru fue más dura de lo que tú o mamá me hubieran exigido

\- Estás pensando entrenar a Kay?

\- Sí... pero no quiero entregárselo a Kiki... quiero hacerlo yo

\- De ninguna manera baka! - se escucha la voz de Asuka que irrumpe en la habitación seguida por Sheena - jamás permitiré que tu ni nadie aparte a mi hijo de mi lado!

En el Santuario, Hilda de Polaris esperaba noticias de Bud... una figura entra al Gran Salón y se postra ante ella... era Burgun... Hilda contempla al más joven de los dioses guerreros y el único que permanecía en el Santuario por el momento ya que Thor se encontraba fuera, buscando gente capaz para poder entrenarla. Le había pedido permiso a Hilda volver a reconstruir el poderío de Asgard a lo que había consentido

\- Señora Hilda - saluda Burgun - aún no ha vuelto Bud?

\- No Burgun... dime... hiciste llegar mi mensaje a Cygnus Yoga?

\- Así es... tu hermana Fler me contestó de inmediato... estarán aquí mañana

\- No tenían por qué darse tanta prisa... pero bueno... mientras más pronto hablemos... mejor... me gustaría mandarte a Asgard para que busques a Bud... algo me dice que algo está pasando allá

\- Tal vez si...

\- No... Prefiero que estés aquí... creo que Bud puede cuidarse solo... además que después de los gigantes de hielo que más podría pasar?

\- Mi señora... yo...

\- Dime Burgun

\- Tengo una pregunta...

\- Puedes hacerla...

\- Sé que Lisandro le entregó a usted la espada Balmurg rota y la gema de la Valkiria

\- Así es... están aquí

\- No han fundido la espada?

\- Eso es algo que no se puede hacer... no por medios normales... ni yo puedo hacerlo

\- Mi señora... creo que todas las posibilidades no han sido agotadas

\- A que te refieres?

\- Me refiero a la verdadera Freya

\- Asuka Langley? la esposa de Lisandro?

\- Si... mi señora... yo creo que primeramente su lugar está aquí... con nosotros... ella tiene el poder de usar la gema de la Valkiria... ella puede volver a fundir esa espada... desde que ha llegado ha sido retenida por los caballeros y nosotros no hemos tenido oportunidad de rendirle nuestros respetos... ella tiene un hijo que estoy seguro podrá llegar a ser el mejor dios guerrero que haya existido

\- Escucha Burgun... en primer lugar, lo que tu pensaste lo he pensado también... recuerda que cuando Mana estuvo aquí creíamos que ella era Freya y le dimos el mejor entrenamiento que pudimos darle... en segundo lugar, los caballeros no la retienen, ella es la esposa de uno de ellos... y por ultimo Burgun... Asuka se ha negado a venir a verme... y no la culpo... ella tiene un hijo, es cierto, pero ella no quiere saber nada de entrenamientos, ni de guerreros ni de nada

\- Pero... es su deber

\- Los deberes se cumplen con convicción Burgun... no voy a obligar a nadie

\- Aún creo que deberíamos verla

\- No quiero crear conflictos conyugales Burgun... ella es la esposa de Lisandro y al margen que sea un caballero dorado, no tenemos el derecho de inmiscuirnos en la vida de una pareja... deja que ella encuentre sola su destino y si eso la conduce a nosotros en buenahora... así que por mi parte no habrá ningún acercamiento

Burgun se pone de pié y se acerca a Hilda

\- Tengo esto para usted... llegó esta mañana

Burgun se lo entrega rápidamente y se retira sin inclinarse... Hilda quiso llamarlo porque parecía que su alocución no lo había convencido pero el sobre llamo su atención... era remitido por el nuevo gobierno de Grecia...

En Asgard... Bud miraba incrédulo a Freya por lo que le acababa de decir

\- Dolbar? dijiste Dolbar? de qué estás hablando? eso no es posible! Cómo puedes afirmar eso?

\- Porque es la verdad! yo conocí a Dolbar! reconozco su cosmo ... es el quien ahora vaga por las noches... cuando se escucha su gemido todos nos guarecemos pero recién hasta ayer no me di cuenta que era él

\- Freya... Dolbar está muerto... Seiya lo mató!

\- Alguien vio su cuerpo acaso? yo solo lo vi caminando con la flecha de Sagitario en su cuerpo y luego lo vi caer al abismo cuando la estatua de Odín se derrumbó

\- Nadie pudo sobrevivir a esa hecatombe!

\- Tonto... estas hablando de Dolbar... él era poderoso... más poderoso que los caballeros dorados y los dioses guerreros

\- Han pasado 30 años... por qué diablos permanece aquí entonces? qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Esperar...

\- Esperar qué?

\- El momento Bud... ahora me doy cuenta... algo paso con él en esos días... mi hermano fue testigo del cambio de comportamiento de él... un cambio repentino... dejo de ser un líder paternal para hacerse más tiránico y duro... yo... recuerdo cosas y ahora siento una horrible sensación

\- Qué cosas?

\- Yo vi la pelea entre los caballeros de bronce y Dolbar... recuerdo su crueldad al momento de combatir pero también recuerdo sus titubeos y recuerdo algo como si viniera un flash a mi memoria... durante la pelea él miraba insistentemente hacia atrás...**

\- Era un combate... un ataque por sorpresa tal vez

\- No! ningún caballero lo atacó así! yo creía que contemplaba a Saori atrapada en el Escudo de Odín... pero después me percaté que no... él miraba atrás de su hombro... como... como si recibiera indicaciones!

\- Indicaciones? un momento ... estas diciendo que Dolbar estaba controlado por algo? por quién? por Poseidón?

\- No... ya te dije que no... Kanon me lo hubiese dicho

\- Por qué estás tan segura?

\- Por algo que no le dije a Hilda ... porque él pensaba que había algo oscuro en todo esto! al final terminó convencido que había sido Medea! pero por qué intentar algo contra Saori Kido si la necesitaba? ella le era más útil que Dolbar cuando se presentase Ares! no tenía sentido! si Medea hubiese tenido algo que ver en todo esto hubiera dispuesto que los Generales Marinos y ustedes atacaran a los saiyajin cuando estos definieron la lucha contra los Guerreros Legendarios... pero estoy segura que todo esto estuvo empujado por algo... algo que prefirió esperar que el Ragnarok terminase... y el momento ya está cerca

Bud contempla el horizonte y se vuelve después hacia Freya

\- Voy a ir a las ruinas del templo de Odín... al salón de Dolbar

\- No Bud! ahora me doy cuenta... él no estaba enojado... solo vino a darte la bienvenida... es a ti a quien esperaba!

\- De qué hablas?

\- No lo entiendes? lo que me dijo Frey! tú... tú eres la Sombra del Zid... tú eres la sombra que camina... es a ti a quien espera!

Bud la mira largamente pero nuevamente se vuelve

\- Freya... yo no traicionaré mis preceptos... si no regreso, ve con Hilda y dile lo que sabes... debo ir allá!

\- Bud! no!

Pero ya Bud la Sombra del Zid había partido...

En otra parte... Asuka contemplaba furiosa a Lisandro con las manos en la cintura

\- Asuka - le dice Lisandro - no malinterpretes... déjame explicarte

\- Cállate! ya escuché bastante y me doy cuenta que no has abandonado tus juegos de mentiritas como si yo fuera una estúpida! crees acaso que voy a permitir que experimentes con mi hijo?!

\- No se trata de experimentar Asuka... se trata de realidades y la realidad es que en Kay está latente un potencial que puede ser determinante en el futuro

\- Ya te dije que no me importa! y escúchenme todos! no me importa la tradición del santuario! no me importa Atena ni los caballeros dorados! me importa un comino que me consideren la reencarnación de Freya! lo único que me importa es Kay y el mantenerlo a salvo de sus luchas! de dioses, de demonios y primordiales encárguense ustedes! ... no dicen que tú ya has alcanzado el octavo sentido, el cosmo de los dioses!? Qué esperas de Kay? que alcance el sentido a la ene? eres tú quien debe protegernos, especialmente a tu hijo y no pensar que nos escudaremos tras él!

\- Cálmate Asuka - le dice Sheena mientras calmaba a Kay que ya se estaba asustando

\- Estoy calmada! como se notan que no me han visto cuando pierdo la chaveta! y la voy a perder si tan solo me mencionan una sola palabra de que quieren entrenar a Kay para alguna lucha con quién diablos sea! te lo advierto Lisandro! antes prefiero coger a mis hijos ... mis cuatro cosas y me largo! y sin ti! y dile a Kiki que no es bienvenido en esta casa si vuelve con esas pretensiones de querer llevárselo! porque en ese instante me acordaré que soy Freya y verán de lo que soy capaz!

Asuka coge a Kay de los brazos de Sheena y se refugia en su habitación... hubo un silencio incómodo entre los presentes

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos - dice Ikki

\- No papá - le dice Lisandro - por favor... quédense... Asuka tiene esos arrebatos pero se le pasa rápido... aunque claro, nunca la había visto tan enojada

\- De todos modos ya no queremos molestarlos... es mejor que se queden solos

\- No Ikki - interrumpe Sheena - entiendo a Asuka... yo también soy madre... déjame hablar con ella Lisandro... creo que me escuchará

\- De qué pretendes convencerla mamá?

\- De nada... solo le daré mi punto de vista... que ella decida

Sheena toca la puerta de Asuka y tras un corto diálogo, esta le abre la puerta y Sheena entra... Ikki se queda con Lisandro

\- Tienes una esposa temperamental, hijo

\- Lo sé... y odiaría perderla... ella no bromea

\- Estás tomando una decisión?

\- Creo que sí... pero esperaré que dice Asuka después de que hable con mamá ... además ya no quiero seguirla alterando en su estado

\- De qué hablas?

\- No te diste cuenta cuando dijo que cogería a sus hijos y se iría? aún no me lo ha dicho pero ella ya debe saberlo... ella está embarazada

En el Santuario... Hilda se encontraba en su salón cuando una comitiva hace su ingreso, escoltados por la guardia de Hilda... entre los miembros de la comitiva se encontraban personas uniformadas... fueron puestos en asientos que estaban al pie del antiguo trono de Atena

\- Usted es Hilda de Polaris? - pregunta uno rápidamente

\- Así es - responde Hilda incómoda ante la forma descortés - y ustedes son delegados del gobierno... recibí su nota... sean ustedes bienvenidos

\- Me parece una frase sarcástica señora - dice uno uniformado - considerando que podríamos arrestarla

\- Arrestarme? de qué hablan?

\- Usted ha tomado posesión ilegal del llamado Santuario... usted ha entrado ilegalmente a nuestro país y ha permanecido en él, en un territorio que si bien fue considerado dentro de un status especial por el gobierno, no es un país aparte y usted lo gobierna como si lo fuera y tuviera algún derecho para ello

\- Lamento que lo tome así... esa no ha sido mi intención y...

\- Las excusas no le servirán! - le dice uno que mostraba galones de oficial - a partir de este momento según este decreto del gobierno, nosotros tomaremos posesión del Santuario... esta comitiva comenzará a hacer el inventario de todo y usted no podrá abandonarlo hasta que hayamos terminado... usted y todos sus acompañantes luego pasarán a disposición del Ministerio Público y...

\- Basta! - interrumpe la voz de Burgun quien irrumpe en el lugar - con quien cree que está tratando!? Cree que le puede hablar a Hilda de Polaris de esa forma? Quiere que le demuestre cuanto me importa a mí su autoridad cuando se trata de defenderla?

\- Usted quién diablos es? cómo se atreve a amenazar a representantes del legítimo gobierno de Grecia?!

\- Soy Burgun... dios guerrero de Asgard y su representación y su gobierno no valen nada para mí! Quién los ha elegido a ustedes si según se tomaron el poder tras la inundación de Atenas y hasta ahora no han hecho más que saquear lo que encuentran y seguramente ya han puesto sus ojos en el Santuario!

\- Basta Burgun! no empeores las cosas!

\- Ya las empeoró! - grita otro - desde este momento todos están arrestados y ...

\- Un momento! - se escucha una voz - esta intervención es ilegal y ustedes lo saben!

Una persona entra al recinto y todos se vuelven a ver al recién llegado

\- Y quién diablos es usted? - le pregunta el oficial - otro "dios guerrero"?

\- No... mi nombre es Cygnus Yoga... legítimo Patriarca del Santuario

En Asgard... Bud caminaba hacia las viejas ruinas de lo que antiguamente fue el esplendoroso Asgard Meridional... a lo lejos se observa las ruinas del palacio del Dolbar... Bud se acerca cautelosamente pero inmediatamente comienza a sentir una presencia lo que lo hace ponerse en guardia... siente algo de miedo al atravesar el umbral y sumergirse en la oscuridad... tras unos pasos, la penumbra se hace mayor lo que le impide ver lo que hay adelante... en ese momento se lamenta no haber traído su armadura y comienza a abrir todos sus sentidos para detectar cualquier amenaza... para su sorpresa, ve una luz por un pasillo y la sigue... a algunos metros, se topa con que la luz es en realidad un fuego que alumbraba una habitación pequeña donde se encontraba una especie de trono, construido de piedras... sobre ella había una figura que Bud tomo por un instante como un bulto pero se sobresaltó cuando esta se movió... lo que parecía la cabeza se yergue y Bud contempla espantado un rostro contrahecho y desfigurado donde aún se distinguían las facciones del Maestro Dolbar

\- Bienvenido... Bud... Sombra del Zid de Mizard... te he estado aguardando

Fin del capítulo 3

 **Notas de Autor:**

 *** Esto lo tome de un fic cuya autora creo que es Daga, donde grafica bien el encuentro entre Shion y Mu siendo niño, cuando el primero lo encuentra como un ladronzuelo y descubre su potencial, por lo que lo convence que se vaya con él para entrenarlo.**

 **** En la película "La Gran Batalla de los Dioses" efectivamente se ve que Dolbar voltea hacia atrás más de una vez durante la pelea con Seiya como si tuviera alguien atrás, además del titubeo que tuvo durante la conversación con Saori cuando esta le enrostró su conspiración como si una lucha se librara en él. Estoy tomando esta película como base para esta trama, además que trato de encontrarle un sentido ya que como en la mayoría de películas, no tienen ninguna relación con el anime o manga. Donde se podría ubicar la trama de la película en la secuencia de la serie? Por las armaduras que usaron los caballeros de bronce, obviamente antes de la batalla de las Doce Casas. Entonces la lógica sería que existieron dos Asgard, ambas gobernadas por Dolbar, pero él residía en la Meridional y custodiaba a la Septentrional, considerada territorio sagrado, hogar de Hilda de Polaris.**


	6. La batalla de los mil días

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La batalla de los mil días**

Asuka y Sheena estaban sentadas sobre la cama mientras Kay jugaba en el suelo de la habitación... Asuka aún seguía enfadada pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Sheena

\- Asuka - le comienza a decir Sheena - no pienses que no entiendo tus sentimientos

\- Realmente lo entiendes Sheena? - le responde - eres una caballero del Santuario... fuiste formada para todo lo que no quiero para Kay... no te ofendas, solo quiero poner en claro mi posición... no pienso permitir que mi hijo se arriesgue en nada

\- Es cierto lo que tú dices... pero también soy madre... si bien soy madre de dos caballeros dorados eso no impide que yo sufra cuando sé que están involucrados en alguna batalla... no tienes idea del dolor que yo sentí cuando vi muerto a Aioros

\- Aioros muerto? de qué hablas ... él está vivo!

\- Si... pero si recuerdas... cuando Lisandro combatía contra Broly, Aioros lo hacía contra Tanatos... éste le quito su esencia vital y la perdería definitivamente si en 30 minutos no destruíamos a Tanatos... Ikki y Vegeta fueron a combatirlo y finalmente... Vegeta se autodestruyó con sus poderes de SSJ4 para poder destruirlo... si bien, su hijo estaba en la misma situación que Aioros... gracias a su sacrificio, mi hijo volvió a la vida... por eso le estaré eternamente agradecida

\- Sabía lo del padre de Trunks... pero no sabía lo de tu hijo...

\- Me imagino que comprendes lo que una madre o un padre son capaces de hacer por sus hijos... mira... puede hasta resultar cómico... pero yo no dudé en combatir pese a que mi esposo y mis dos hijos son caballeros dorados... mucho más poderosos que yo... pero preferí estar ahí, a su lado y luchar por y con ellos

\- Es que quieres decir que yo tengo que hacerlo?

\- No te digo nada... solo que hay cosas que no podemos cambiar y estar preparados... mira... te cuento un caso más... la propia esposa de Vegeta... ella lo perdió y corre el mismo riesgo con sus hijos que también llevan sangre saiya... para ellos la lucha es vital ya que son una raza guerrera, la llevan en la sangre...

\- No necesitas contarme sobre los saiyas... ya sé lo que son... y la verdad es que cuando pienso en ellos más veo la cara de Broly

\- Bueno... es que tu no conociste a Goku y a Vegeta... pero a lo que quiero llegar es que ella me contó que sufrió mucho al lado de Vegeta... quizás sabes que él era una persona orgullosa y un saiyajin cien por ciento... alguien a quien las batallas le era vital... pero lo que la mantuvo atada a él es que comprendió que el príncipe de los saiyajin la amaba de verdad...

\- No sé adónde quieres llegar...

\- Lo que quiero que me entiendas es que debes estar preparada Asuka... sobreproteger a tu hijo no lo va a librar de un camino que tal vez él tenga que recorrer y eso será más doloroso para ti... esconderlo del mundo... huir de lo que consideres peligro o riesgo solo será en su perjuicio

\- Perjuicio? proteger a mi hijo es perjudicarlo?

\- Mira Asuka... no voy a convencerte de nada... solo te doy mi punto de vista... alguna vez Lisandro te habló de Seiya?

\- El caballero Pegaso? si... no exactamente el sino Aioros ... que hay con él?

\- Él... fue muy especial para mí... antes entre las caballero femeninas se usaban máscaras que cubrían nuestros rostros, los cuales no debía verlo ningún hombre...

\- Vaya... hasta que edad usaste eso?

\- Debería usarlo hasta ahora... pero lo usé hasta los 16... tenía 8 años cuando me lo pusieron por primera vez

\- Ocultabas tu rostro a los demás? y si alguien lo veía?

\- No te rías... pero la ley era que si un hombre veía el rostro de una caballero femenina... esta debía matarlo o amarlo

\- Qué?

\- Así como lo oyes... Saori derogó esa ley tras la batalla contra Hades...

\- Y... alguien lo vio antes de eso?

\- Sí... el primero fue Seiya...

\- Y... qué pasó?

\- Según la ley debía matarlo... y no sabes cuantas veces lo intenté... aún contra las órdenes de Arlecs... al final descubrí que yo amaba a Seiya y luché por protegerlo... es irónico... todas las veces que intenté matarlo, le busqué los mejores rivales que pude encontrar para que acabaran con él... después lo intenté yo... yo antes era más fuerte que él... pero con tantas peleas que libró él se hizo más fuerte y me venció... pudo matarme y no lo hizo... fue en ese momento que le confesé mis sentimientos... a partir de ahí luche por defenderlo... imagínate! después de querer matarlo me convertí en su defensora y curiosamente las cosas cambiaron... enfrentó a los Caballeros Dorados... a los dioses guerreros de Asgard... a los Generales Marinos y salió airoso pero estuve ahí para ayudarlo pese a que realmente ya no me necesitaba ... llegó a vestir la armadura Kamei o armadura de Dios... pero acabó sus días en manos de Hades

Asuka se quedó mirando a Sheena

\- Debió ser duro para ti...

\- Lo fue para todos... pero lo que luché por evitar finalmente sucedió... él perdió la vida

\- Nunca te dijo lo que sentía por ti?

\- Sí... él no me amaba... él amaba a Saori... pero aun así no perdía la esperanza

\- Discúlpame... me parece interesante lo que me cuentas pero aun no entiendo lo que me quieres decir

\- Lo que te quiero decir es que traté de evitar el destino de Seiya y no pude hacerlo...

\- Eso no pasará con Kay...

\- Nadie dice eso... y yo más que nadie deseo que él esté alejado del peligro pero mucho me temo que eso es imposible... pero date cuenta Asuka... Kay tiene facultades que aún no emergen de él pero que están ahí... es tu hijo y de Lisandro... los primordiales querían destruirte por algún motivo y yo me inclino a creer que era para evitar el nacimiento de Kay... solo te diré esto y finalizaré con lo que te quería decir... debemos estar preparados y tú más que nadie... estoy segura que el destino de Kay vendrá a él ... nadie te pide que te desprendas de tu hijo pero deben buscar la manera que él más que nadie esté preparado para lo que vendrá

\- Lo siento Sheena... entiendo ahora lo que me quieres decir pero mientras este en mis manos, Kay jamás se verá involucrado en nada similar a lo que su padre, ustedes o yo hayamos pasado... hemos luchado tanto para que nuestros hijos sigan luchando? qué te hace pensar que algo más sucederá? qué te hace pensar que Kay deberá enfrentar los peligros?

\- Qué te hace pensar que no?

\- La propia Atena vio la forma no? acaso no hizo venir a los saiyajin para luchar aquí? ... en mi mundo, ustedes lucharon... si algo pasa aquí, no recibiríamos ayuda de otros mundos? ustedes son poderosos... están esas tontas Sailor... los propios saiyajin... aunque me cueste decirlo, Mana, Pan y la propia Rei son realmente poderosas... por qué no acudir a ellos? Por qué no me paro sobre una montaña y llamo a gritos al Supremo Kaiosama? por favor Sheena... tenemos ayuda de sobra!

\- No sabemos cuándo puede venir lo que se viene...

\- Si es que viene Sheena... no se hable más... Kay no se entrena en nada y punto

\- Como tú digas Asuka... solo te doy mi punto de vista... no pretendo convencerte ya que me imagino que sabes lo que haces

\- Tenlo por seguro...

\- Solo te pido que no seas dura con Lisandro... trata de escucharlo y entender sus razones

\- No te preocupes... mis enojos con Lisandro no duran mucho

Sheena y Asuka salen de la habitación para hablar con sus respectivos cónyuges

En el Santuario, Yoga se encontraba frente a la comitiva del gobierno que lo recibió tan hostilmente como trataron a Hilda de Polaris

\- Ah! así que usted es el Patriarca - comienza a decirle uno - pues bien... qué le hace pensar que su autoridad está por encima de la nuestra?

Yoga pasa por su lado ignorándolo y se coloca al lado de Hilda para luego dirigirse a la comitiva

\- Quién dirige esto? - pregunta sin inmutarse

Los miembros se miran los unos a los otros y luego uno se adelanta

\- Yo... soy el coronel Paknos Andrinakos

\- Según sé... una comisión de alto nivel debe ser nombrada con una resolución del gobierno y firmada por el presidente... pueden mostrármela?

\- Cómo se atreve a cuestionar nuestra autoridad? - se adelanta otro con visible enfado... Yoga lo ignora también y se dirige al coronel Andrinakos

\- Coronel ... como usted sabrá, el Santuario ha tenido un status especial dentro de Grecia ... como un medio de preservar el pasado y la antigua grandeza de Grecia y para ello hemos firmado numerosos tratados y convenios... comprendo que tras los últimos sucesos en el mundo, Grecia se ha visto en medio de un desorden lo que nos ha hecho obviar muchas cosas y como puede ver, el Santuario no ha sido ajeno a eso... pero eso no significa que nos dejemos llevar por ese desorden así que mi voz es un llamado a la cordura y a la reflexión para el respeto a los acuerdos anteriores al Gran Desastre

El coronel se queda contemplando a Yoga y luego carraspea antes de contestar

\- Patriarca... entiendo su posición y... pido disculpas por la brusquedad que nos ha antecedido... pero como usted dice vivimos en medio de un desorden que requiere medidas desesperadas... Macedonia y la Tracia Oriental tienen aspiraciones independentistas... Turquía nos amenaza y nuestra influencia en Chipre está a punto de desaparecer... el Movimiento Esparta hemos asumido el control del gobierno para poder salvar a Grecia y su unidad... en las circunstancias actuales, ya hay una competencia entre naciones para surgir y no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad para volver a encumbrar a Grecia... Estados Unidos está demasiado ocupado en sus problemas internos y su sistema está a punto de colapsar... el Reino Unido desde la desaparición de Londres y sus ciudades costeras ha perdido influencia en Europa y movimientos nacionalistas en Alemania vuelven a resurgir... es por eso que debemos tener una Grecia fuerte

\- No voy a discutir sobre política coronel... me imagino que ustedes deben saber lo que hacen... en que atañe esto al Santuario?

\- La política del nuevo gobierno es cohesionar todo el elemento griego y formar un sentimiento nacional... y como sabe, el santuario es un emblema de Grecia... usted lo ha dicho... la grandeza y esplendor de la Grecia antigua está depositado aquí...

\- Y el gobierno quiere que esa grandeza este a su servicio?

\- Eso es una consecuencia de los objetivos del gobierno... todo sea por la grandeza de Grecia

\- Y usted ya debe saber que el Santuario no se presta a eso...

\- Dígame una cosa - interviene otro - usted es griego?

\- De nacimiento no lo soy... pero el gobierno me concedió la ciudadanía... así que tengo mis deberes y derechos como todo ciudadano griego

\- No hemos venido a discutir eso - vuelve a decir el coronel - por lo visto, los objetivos del gobierno no los entiende...

\- Así es coronel...

\- Es por eso que esta conversación no tiene razón de ser... pero para que vea la buena voluntad del gobierno, lo invito a Esparta para que converse personalmente con nuestro Presidente

\- Uhmmm... eso es interesante... usted dígame cuando... y estaré ahí

\- De acuerdo... nosotros le haremos llegar el día y la hora... ahora con su permiso... nos retiramos

\- Está bien caballeros... la guardia los escoltará a la salida

El único que hace un gesto de despedida es el coronel y se retira con su comitiva... Yoga se acerca a Hilda

\- Gracias por venir Yoga... sabes qué significa esto?

\- Problemas Hilda... y creo que es más de lo que imagino...

En Asgard... Bud contemplaba a lo que una vez había sido el gran Maestro Dolbar... Patriarca de Asgard y tío de Hilda de Polaris... aunque estaba muy sorprendido, no sentía temor frente a esta presencia y más bien sentía el regocijo de Dolbar al verlo

\- Adelante sombra de dios guerrero - le dice Dolbar sin mirarlo - esta habitación es cálida cuando hay un buen fuego... toma asiento y pongámonos a rememorar sobre el antiguo esplendor de Asgard

Bud entra pero no toma asiento sino que contempla a Dolbar... aún vestía su vieja armadura, que se mostraba rota y maltrecha... pese a estar sentado se notaba que conservaba su enorme estatura... lo que se permitía ver de su rostro estaba ajado y con cicatrices

\- Te asusto Bud? - pronuncia Dolbar y a Bud le parecía que sonreía

\- No... no me asustas Dolbar... solo me causas una gran lástima

\- Ja... recuerdo que cuando eras niño me tenías miedo... cuando te vi supe que Zid y tú eran hermanos... no me costó mucho adivinar que tu serías su sombra ya que Zid estaba predestinado a vestir la armadura del Mizard de Zeta

\- Lo sabía?

\- Si... fue mi idea que se mantuvieran separados... no me mires así que eso era lo mejor para Asgard

\- Cómo es que no moriste? cómo es que sobreviviste para arrastrar esta miserable existencia?

\- Mas respeto Bud... te guste o no sigo siendo el patriarca... el representante de Odín en esta tierra

\- Respeto? no me lo pidas... tú no representas a nadie y mucho menos a Odín... debería matarte ahora mismo para acabar con tu miserable existencia y así todos respiraríamos tranquilos!

\- Por qué no lo haces?

\- Quiero saber que pasó! Por qué no estás muerto? qué te impulsó a atacar a Atena? con Asgard Meridional destruido quedó abierto el paso para que Poseidón controlara a Hilda!

Dolbar baja la cabeza y se queda mirando el fuego

\- Mi querido Bud... hay tantas cosas que no sabes... hubiese preferido estar muerto, pero no puedo... aún no puedo

\- De qué habla?

\- Ellos no me dejan... y son ellos los que te han impulsado a venir aquí... te susurraron al oído con palabras que no pueden ser escuchadas... te hacen ver cosas que no pueden ser vistas pero que quedan insertas en tu cerebro

\- Ellos? de quién me habla?

Dolbar levanta la cabeza y mira a Bud

\- Aquellos que acechan... están empezando a hacer contigo lo que hicieron conmigo

\- Hable claro de una vez!

\- Siéntate Bud... déjame contarte...

En la ciudad de Esparta... era una habitación de lo que parecía ser una mansión... una figura estaba sentada en un lujoso escritorio pero estaba volteada mirando a la pared... en eso la puerta se abre y entra un hombre de mediana edad quien llevaba un cofre de metal pero con motivos al parecer antiquísimos... este lo deposita sobre el escritorio

\- Lo has conseguido? - pregunta la figura que miraba a la pared

\- Sí... fue más difícil de lo que pensé - contesta el recién llegado

\- Resistencia?

\- No... lo difícil fue seguirle el rastro... esto ha pasado por muchas manos sin que nadie conociera su real importancia

\- Testigos?

\- Ninguno... nos deshicimos de todos aquellos que de alguna u otra manera se enteraron del asunto... en algunos casos... también sus familias

\- Fue necesario? ... ya sabes que detesto la violencia innecesaria

\- Solo seguí sus órdenes de no dejar ningún indicio que conduzca a nosotros

\- Bueno - la figura se da vuelta y da a conocer a un hombre también de mediana edad y de rostro con facciones suaves así como sus movimientos... del cofre extrae unos papiros cubiertos en una urna de vidrio... después de observarlas unos momentos, la deposita en el cofre y luego abre una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared y oculta por un cuadro para luego colocar el cofre allí y cerrarlo - esto la mantendrá segura mientras permanezca en Grecia... dime... qué sabes de la comisión que fue al Santuario?

\- Que ya están de regreso... según me enteré no han obtenido nada por la repentina aparición del Patriarca quien evitó que la comisión desalojara el Santuario... me informaron también que tal parece que él vendrá a Esparta a entrevistarse con una comisión de alto nivel

\- En serio? me parece interesante... creo que haré algunas llamadas para que me incluyan... después de todo el gobierno me debe muchos favores... me gustaría tener la oportunidad de cruzar palabra con el Patriarca... qué sabes de la real situación del Santuario?

\- Que nuestros informes eran ciertos... no existe ninguno de los llamados caballeros dorados ya que han abandonado el Santuario... no se conoce con exactitud donde esta cada uno, pero están dispersos... en el caso de la nueva inquilina... la llamada Hilda de Polaris, solo está custodiada por una servidumbre que no vale nada y un dios guerrero llamado Burgun... de los otros dos no se sabe nada

\- Uhmmm... es importante entonces hacer los pasos necesarios para poder penetrar el Santuario... mientras esa tal Hilda lo ocupe será imposible... creo que de todos modos convenceré a algunas voluntades para que se mantenga la decisión de ocupar el Santuario... ya puedes retirarte... seguro que nadie sabe que el cofre esta aquí?

\- Seguro...

\- Alguna posibilidad que conduzca a alguien hasta aquí?

\- No... ninguna... solo lo sabemos usted y yo

\- Bien... puedes irte ... mañana hablaremos

\- Y mi paga?

\- Cuando te he fallado? Quieres que te de un cheque firmado por mi poniéndolo en tus manos ensangrentadas? lo recibirás esta tarde por la vía habitual...

\- Está bien...

El hombre se va y segundos después su auto sale de los límites de la mansión... el hombre elegante lo mira partir desde su ventana "si... es necesario que pueda entrar al Santuario... solo así podré hallar la pieza que falta"... instantes después el estruendo de una explosión remece ligeramente las ventanas y una columna de humo se divisa desde allí "bueno... ahora solo lo sé yo y encima me ahorré dinero" es lo que piensa cuando se aparta de la ventana

Mientras... Asuka salía con Kay en brazos, seguida por Sheena... entra a la habitación donde aguardaban Lisandro e Ikki... Asuka mira a Lisandro y luego pone a Kay en brazos de Sheena

\- Sheena... Ikki... lamento lo de hace un rato... podrían dejarnos solos por favor?

Ikki mira a Sheena quien le hace un gesto y este sale siguiendo a su esposa quien también se lleva a Kay... Asuka y Lisandro quedan frente a frente

\- Es necesario que te diga algo Lisandro? o puedes leerlo de mi mente? - le dice Asuka en tono fuerte

\- Si el decírmelo te ayuda a desahogarte... puedes hacerlo

\- Desahogarme? lo único que me desahogaría ahora sería agarrarte a bofetadas... creí que te había puesto mi posición muy clara Lisandro... y eso fue antes de que naciera Kay!

\- Y yo la entendí... y estaba de acuerdo contigo... hasta leer esto - Lisandro le muestra el cuaderno de Saori

\- Qué diablos es eso?

\- Podría decirse que... son las profecías de Atena

\- Y qué con eso?

\- No te das cuenta? Saori de alguna manera visualizo el futuro... aquí está la batalla contra Tanatos... aquí habla de mi... habla de ti... y habla de Kay...

\- A ver... déjame entender... allí dice que "el hijo de Asuka Langley y Lisandro debe de entrenarse porque algún día salvará al mundo" si o no?

\- No... no lo dice así... pero si lo leyeras...

\- No te atrevas a poner esa cosa al alcance de mi mano que lo quemaré! y si no dice tal como te lo he dicho puedes entenderlo como te plazca que para mí está muy claro! allí no habla de que Kay deba entrenarse y no será así! he sido clara?

\- Viniste a conversar o a imponerme tus decisiones?

\- Solo te vine a decir que como madre de Kay no permitiré que él sea formado para pelear! tú podrás decidir lo que creas conveniente pero no permitiré que él sea entrenado así tenga que apartarte de nuestras vidas!

\- Tan fácilmente lo harías? no significo nada para ti entonces?

Asuka se queda en silencio por un rato luego camina hacia Lisandro

\- Lisandro... quiero que entiendas esto... no voy a dejar que Kay corra peligro por mucho que yo... te ame... por favor... no me hagas tomar esa decisión... no me hagas separarme de ti... pues para mí la seguridad de mi hijo está ante todo

\- De nuestros hijos... querrás decir

\- Qué? cómo lo sabes?

\- Siento la vida crecer dentro de ti...

Asuka se acerca a Lisandro y lo abraza

\- Arruinaste mi sorpresa... te das cuenta ahora? debemos estar más unidos que nunca... Lisandro... te corresponde esa tarea a ti... el mantenernos unidos y a salvo... para que arriesgar a Kay?... si sucede algo... sé que tú eres el más poderoso de los caballeros dorados... además que puedes traer a Pan... a Mana... o a cualquiera de los saiyajin o de las Scouts para que ayuden... por favor... trata de comprender... solo porque Atena desvarió y escribió todo lo que has leído debemos aceptarlo?

\- Asuka... tú lo has dicho... Atena lo escribió y...

\- Y qué Lisandro? acaso olvidas que SEELE tenía los escritos del Mar Muerto? acaso el guiarse por eso los condujo a buen fin? acaso no se equivocaron? pudieron prever a Broly? sabían que tú y Pan aparecerían para combatirlo? te das cuenta? nos hicieron entrenar como animales para luchar contra los ángeles y estaban equivocados! arruinaron mi vida... la de Shinji... la de Touji... eso provocó la muerte de Kaji y la de Misato... todos aquellos que compartieron eso conmigo... que lucharon y sufrieron por esa "gran causa" fueron despedazados, quemados, abaleados y asesinados por SEELE como agradecimiento!

\- No puedes comparar Asuka! no hay relación!

\- Para mí sí... no dejaré que el destino de mi hijo sea decidido por tu interpretación de un escrito

\- Por lo menos déjame guiar su aprendizaje... que el encuentre su propio destino... que esté preparado para eso

\- No!

\- Por favor Asuka... no permitiré que Kiki ni nadie se lo lleve... pero yo puedo guiarlo... está bien... no hablemos de entrenamiento sino de formación... si él tiene las cualidades él las despertará por sí mismo cuando llegue el momento si es que llega... pero por favor... no quieres que él corra riesgos pero algún día será un hombre y no estaremos para protegerlo... si esa posibilidad de peligro es real... no sería lo mejor que esté preparado? él no será un niño toda su vida

Asuka mira a su esposo antes de responder

\- No entiendo... a que llamas tu guiarlo?

\- A despertar sus sentidos... poco a poco el podrá ir dándose cuenta de sus potencialidades a medida que crezca... él explorará sus propias capacidades y se encaminará por el rumbo que desea seguir

\- Como esperas que un niño haga eso?

\- Cuando él se dé cuenta... él ya no será tan niño... tendrá la capacidad de decidir... Asuka, él no estará en tus faldas toda la vida... acaso lo que tu aprendiste no te sirvió de nada? y aun así... si alguien te hubiera guiado... no habrías podido usar mejor la Gema de la Valkiria cuando luchamos contra Valstar?

\- Lo usé bien... o si no tú no estarías vivo

\- Lo sé... pero imagínate si eso lo hubieras sabido antes

Asuka se desprende de Lisandro y da unas vueltas por la habitación

\- Me prometes que no le meterás cosas en la cabeza como eso de "el honor de los caballeros del Santuario", "por la diosa Atena" o "la lucha ante todo"?

\- Te lo prometo...

\- Está bien... pero no te perderé de vista... recuérdalo... a cualquier falta el trato se rompe

\- Como digas... yo...

Lisandro se da cuenta... alguien acababa de llegar... sin decir nada sale de la habitación... Ikki también había salido a recibir al recién llegado... era Kiki

En Asgard... Bud estaba de pie escuchando a Dolbar... lo que le había contado había dejado mudo a Bud

\- Los que acechan... te esperan Bud - termina de decir Dolbar - qué decides?

Bud guarda silencio por lo que Dolbar vuelve a tomar la palabra

\- Esta vida sin muerte que llevo no me hace inmortal... solo es una cadena que me ata a esta existencia... con un propósito... el cumplir lo que ya está escrito... tú tienes tu parte Bud...

Bud levanta la cabeza y contempla a Dolbar que se ponía de pie... se sorprende al ver su enorme estatura y su cuerpo parecía recobrar el vigor

\- Por qué aceptaste Dolbar? tú sabías que dejarías a Hilda a merced de Poseidón... tú sabías que el cosmo de Atena se debilitaría tratando de conservar los hielos y también en manos de Poseidón, sometida a los 7 pilares! eso rompería el sello de Hades!

\- Ja... te equivocas... pese a esas pruebas, el cosmo de Atena se mantuvo fuerte... y mientras fuera así el sello de Hades no se rompería... porque esa era la evidencia de su existencia... quieres saberlo? lo que verdaderamente rompió el sello fue el haber atrapado a Atena en el Escudo de Odín... su cosmo quedó anulado y fue como si no existiera

\- Qué dices?! Eso quiere decir que tú lo hiciste adrede sabiendo que eso liberaría a Hades!

\- Así es... Hades estaba ya libre pero prefirió esperar... sabes por qué? las guerras santas se iniciaban... tras la caída de Saga, siguieron Ares, Abel, Helis y Poseidón...necesitaba al Santuario debilitado...

\- Y en qué diablos te favorecía eso?! Era la lucha del santuario!

\- Las cosas no salieron como esperaba... con Atena muerta en mis manos, Arlecs hubiese tenido el control del Santuario... Hades ni ninguno de los demás dioses se habría interesado en el Santuario más que el buscar la alianza de Arlecs y los caballeros dorados... pero esa alianza estaba hecha... conmigo! los dioses habrían luchado entre ellos tratando de atraerse el Santuario y se habrían destruido entre sí... Ares y Hades tenían la fuerza mayor y Poseidón, Abel y Helis habrían sucumbido...

\- Te olvidas de Medea...

\- No... no sabía que existía... fue ella la que arruinó todo... ella fue la que conspiró para evitar la muerte de Atena... su hechicería la protegió en todo momento y la lanzó a la batalla de las 12 casas... pero ya sabes para que...

\- Eso no me aclara nada... que esperabas tú?

\- Tienes razón... Hades o Ares habrían quedado demasiado debilitados... era solo cuestión de dar el golpe de gracia... con la ayuda de Luzbel

\- Luzbel?

\- Él esperaba la caída de los tres primeros dioses... su cosmo le permitió emerger de los profundos infiernos... su meta era imponerse a Hades... pero ya sabes lo que pasó... prefirió adelantarse al propio Hades y también fracasó

\- Aún no me respondes

\- No te das cuenta?... con el Santuario y Asgard juntos... a la llegada de Gillveig todo estaría dispuesto para la gran alianza... los gigantes de hielo, los guerreros de los hielos y los ventisqueros, los dioses guerreros y los caballeros del Santuario... una fuerza colosal e invencible para...

\- Para abrirle la puerta a los primordiales! Ese era tu objetivo Dolbar?!

\- No...

Bud se pone a pensar... pero aún no encuentra la respuesta...

\- No quisiera pensar esto... Medea, Tanatos y la propia Gillveig buscaban crear un ejército invencible... para qué?

\- No está en mi responderte...

\- Lo harás...

\- No es que no quiera... no lo sé... además como bien te dije... eres parte importante en esto

\- De ninguna manera...

\- Vamos Bud... recuerda lo que te dije... es que eso no te seduce?

\- Para nada...

\- Quizás no seas el indicado... de todos modos el destino ya está encaminado y nada puede detenerlo

\- Eso piensas? advertiré a los dioses guerreros y a los caballeros dorados que quedan... nos prepararemos para la batalla... no se saldrán con la suya!

\- No lo creo Bud...

Bud no vio venir el ataque y Dolbar con un inesperado vigor ataca a Bud y lo derriba... Bud alcanza a reaccionar antes de recibir el segundo golpe y esquiva el ataque... en menos de un segundo, Bud caía sobre Dolbar cogiéndole del cuello y empujándolo contra la pared de mármol... la mano de Bud quedó suspendida en el aire formando en ella la Garra del Tigre dispuesto a dar el golpe final... pero inesperadamente, baja la mano y suelta a Dolbar

\- Vaya - dice Dolbar sonriendo - o eres más fuerte de lo que pensé o yo ya estoy viejo... o tal vez lo has pensado mejor?

\- Así es Dolbar - le dice Bud y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios - ya lo pensé... no... no vale la pena matarte... dices que los destinos están trazados? pues te demostraré que yo soy dueño de mi destino... y tu vivirás para verlo... puedes permanecer escondido aquí a esperar tu momento pero será un fracaso más... y vivirás solo para ver ese día! jamás me uniré a ti!

Bud sale de la estancia y segundos después ya estaba fuera del antiguo palacio y se encamina a la aldea sin mirar atrás... en la puerta del palacio, Dolbar lo observaba alejarse "lamentarás el no haberme matado... lamentarás el haber aumentado mi tormento"

En otro lugar... Kiki estaba al frente de la casa y sus ocupantes salieron a recibirlo... Ikki avanza hacia él pero se detiene al ver el rostro serio de Kiki

\- Kiki? qué pasa contigo? - le dice Ikki - parecería que pensaras que somos tus enemigos y no tus amigos

\- Eso es lo que he venido a averiguar Ikki - le dice Kiki sin cambiar de expresión y se vuelve a Lisandro que ya salía de la casa - y bien Lisandro... me imagino que ya has tomado una decisión

\- De que hablas Kiki? - le dice Ikki

\- Está hablando de Kay - responde Lisandro - verdad Kiki? el viene a llevárselo...

\- Está loco?! - exclama Asuka cambiando de expresión a una fúrica - quién se ha creído este idiota que es? su papá?

\- Soy fiel seguidor de las órdenes de Atena - responde Kiki sin inmutarse ante el insulto - comprendo sus sentimientos pero deben entender que es lo mejor...

\- Me importa un bledo tu fidelidad y las órdenes de tu diosa! crees que puedes venir aquí esgrimiendo esas páginas de alucinaciones y decir que obedeces a Atena? pues si es así ... yo soy Freya! y tengo tanto poder de decisión que tu Atena! así que lárgate que solo te llevarás a mi hijo sobre mi cadáver!

\- Si eso es lo que quieres así será...

\- Kiki! - exclama Sheena - cómo puedes venir aquí y amenazar de muerte a la esposa de Lisandro?! Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que somos tus amigos?

\- En estos caso la amistad no cuenta Sheena... este es mi deber y debo cumplirlo... hay demasiadas cosas en juego para que nos pongamos sentimentales... crees que las otras fuerzas que despiertan no saben sobre él? si no es formado en los preceptos del Santuario se convertirá en el peor enemigo que podamos tener... los dioses guerreros también aspiran a entrenarlo... quienes más vendrán? podrán protegerlo?

\- Eso no es tu problema! - le vuelve a gritar Asuka

\- Si lo es... entrégame al niño Asuka ...

Lisandro en eso da unos pasos adelantándose al grupo

\- No Kiki... Kay se queda con nosotros... sus padres... ya quedé con Asuka en que yo lo entrenaré

\- Esa no es la salida Lisandro y lo sabes... solo empeorarás las cosas

\- En que te basas para decir eso? en tu interpretación de las palabras de Atena? yo puedo interpretar otras cosas

\- Ni tú te crees eso... solo lo haces para complacer a tu esposa... y eso no es aceptable

\- Pues no te lo llevarás... vete Kiki... y no vuelvas por aquí pretendiendo llevarte a Kay

En eso una luz se forma alrededor de Kiki y al disiparse, todos ven que está cubierto por la armadura de Aries

\- Qué? - dice Ikki - que pretendes Kiki?

\- He venido a cumplir las órdenes de Atena... y eso es lo que haré... a pesar de ustedes...

\- A mi armadura de Sagitario!

Lisandro se eleva por los aires y una luz se forma en el para luego aterrizar frente a Kiki con la armadura de Sagitario... casi inmediatamente, lo mismo sucede con Ikki quien se interpone entre los dos vistiendo la armadura de Leo

\- Están locos los dos si piensan que permitiré esto! - exclama pero Lisandro le replica

\- Apártate papá... no puedes interferir y lo sabes... acepto Kiki... acepto tu reto

\- Como quieras Lisandro - le responde Kiki - tú has decidido... prepárate para la Batalla de los Mil Días...

Fin del Capítulo 4


	7. Intrigas

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Intrigas**

Yoga e Hilda de Polaris se encontraban en una sala de estar, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, degustando un café... Yoga había pasado allí la noche y ahora esperaban a Fler quien llegaría en la mañana... pese a lo animado de la conversación se podía sentir la preocupación en ellos

\- Acudirás a esa reunión Yoga? - le pregunta Hilda a Yoga

\- Debo hacerlo - contesta Yoga - la situación es delicada... y me imagino que no me dirán nada bueno

\- Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieren?

\- No... pero con cada gobierno siempre surgen problemas así... desde que Saori tomo el control del Santuario, estos han estado muy celosos con respecto a nosotros... Saori no era griega y ya no existía el Patriarca... la verdad es que todos los gobiernos y no solo los de Grecia han buscado ejercer influencia en el Santuario

Hilda se queda callada y decide cambiar de tema

\- Me imagino que Fler debe estar muy feliz ahora que puede hacer su vida lejos de Asgard - le dice Hilda a Yoga

\- Sí... pero no porque está lejos de Asgard... ella extraña de todos modos esos parajes fríos pero por ahora disfruta de un clima más cálido

\- Por qué eligieron Argentina?

\- Porque podríamos encontrar variedad de climas... hay climas muy cálidos y muy fríos a medida que avanzas al Sur... en las zonas rurales, se vive tranquilo

\- Lo mismo que el joven Lisandro

\- Él no está en Argentina... donde esta no hace tanto frío

\- Me refiero el vivir alejado de la ciudad... los entiendo... para mí el Santuario está demasiado cerca de la civilización... por lo menos en Asgard ningún gobierno nos molestaba y contábamos con la protección de Dinamarca... ahora... ese país se encuentra en ruinas tras las inundaciones y seguramente surgirá la vieja disputa con mi patria... Noruega

\- No sabía que eras noruega...

\- No? vaya... parece que nadie lo sabe... no te lo dijo Fler? claro que ella ni memoria tendrá de la vieja patria... pero por lo que sé tú también tienes ascendencia escandinava

\- Si bien vivíamos cerca de Escandinavia... mi madre era de raíces eslavas

\- Y tu padre?

Yoga se movió nerviosamente antes de contestar

\- Él era japonés...

\- Japonés? no lo sabía

\- Bueno... ya no es ningún secreto... mi padre era Mitsumasa Kido

\- Qué?! ... estás bromeando?

\- Claro que no... todos somos hijos de Kido... Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Shiru, yo, Seika... y los demás caballeros de bronce... la verdad es que son tantos que perdería la cuenta

\- Pero... y Saori?

\- Ella también... todos éramos hermanastros... a excepción de Ikki y Shun que eran de la misma madre...

\- Vaya... creí que ya nada me sorprendería... cómo es posible?

\- La verdad aún me cuesta entenderlo... fue un duro golpe saber que éramos hermanos... y que todos hayamos perdido a nuestras madres y en algunos casos ni memoria se tiene de ellos... casualidad? no lo sé... lo único que sé es que la madre de Seiya fue asesinada por Saga... la mía murió en aquel naufragio... de las demás no se sabe... ni siquiera de la madre de Saori

\- Pero por qué Mitsumasa Kido los mantuvo en la ignorancia? Por qué los separó y los mandó a entrenamientos de donde la mayoría no volvió? sabía que eran sus hijos?

\- A veces me gustaría saberlo... me imagino que si... lo que no entiendo es cómo es que la casualidad llevó a Saori a sus manos... fue casualidad también? fuimos solo el resultado de una vida frívola o de algo intencionado? como es que todos fuimos a caer a su seudoorfelinato? a veces me gustaría entrar a los archivos de la Corporación ... pero Tatsumi me lo negó en más de una ocasión... aún como Patriarca no me lo ha autorizado... él sabría la verdad? preferiría que no ya que él fue muy duro y hasta cruel con nosotros... creo que nos consideraba unos bastardos que podíamos reclamar la fortuna Kido si supiéramos la verdad... él la cuidaba como si fuera suya... Saori dejó instrucciones muy claras para que se ocupe que nuestros descendientes no pasen necesidades, que obran en mi poder también con la cual puedo presionar al directorio de la corporación si incumple

\- Hay demasiados misterios Yoga... será conveniente descubrirlos todos? yo también he estado tratando de aclarar ciertas cosas de mi pasado... y es por eso que te pedí venir

\- En serio? de qué se trata?

\- Freya me aconsejó que hablara contigo... tal vez tú puedas responder las dudas que tengo

\- Freya? Asuka?

\- No... Me refiero a la hermana de Frey... la que fue testigo de excepción de la batalla en Asgard Meridional... donde lucharon contra el Maestro Dolbar...

En otro lugar... Bud se acercaba a la casa de Freya quien lo ve llegar y sale a su encuentro

\- Qué pasó? - le pregunta Freya pero Bud pasa por su lado sin contestarle e ingresa a la casa... Freya entra tras él y cierra la puerta - te hice una pregunta Bud... acaso... lo viste?

Bud toma asiento y se queda un rato en silencio y luego levanta la cabeza y mira a Freya

\- Dime... por qué te pusieron ese nombre? - le pregunta a Freya quien hace un gesto de sorpresa

\- No lo sé... es un nombre y nada más...

\- Tú perteneces a la nobleza de Asgard

\- Pertenecía... esa nobleza ya no existe...

\- Pero por sangre... y en la línea sucesoria... no te correspondería el lugar de Hilda de Polaris?

\- Como lo sabes?! Se supone que la identidad de aquellos elegidos no era conocida más que por... oh no! entonces es cierto! viste a Dolbar!

\- Si Hilda de Polaris muriese tú deberías tomar su lugar en Asgard Septentrional

\- Y con eso qué? Asgard Septentrional ya no existe! quieres que vaya y me pare en la punta de un iceberg a reclamar el lugar de Hilda? no es un poco tarde ya? y eso sin considerar que Hilda está viva... además que eso jamás me interesó... el lugar de Hilda en lugar de ser un premio es un castigo! a qué viene esto? viste a Dolbar o no?!

\- Sí... lo vi... tienes razón Freya... Dolbar aún vive y arrastra una existencia miserable en las ruinas del palacio donde se sienta a rememorar sus viejas grandezas...

\- Oh Dios! pero qué espera? qué está haciendo allí? Por qué nos acecha?

\- Él solo espera...

\- Espera qué? por favor Bud! dime que fue lo que te dijo!

Bud contempla a Freya... pese a los años aún podía verse algo de la hermosa chiquilla por la cual Zid suspiró siempre... él, condenado a ser la sombra de su hermano no tenía derecho ni a eso... un motivo más para odiar su destino... un destino que no podía cambiar mientras su hermano viviera... por qué no empezar a cambiarlo ahora?

\- Freya... tienes razón... el destino sigue su marcha... pero cuál es nuestro papel? ser juguetes del destino o empezar a direccionarlo? acaso no podemos dirigir nuestras vidas? yo estaba condenado a ser la sombra de mi hermano pero el ocupar su lugar a su muerte no me ha hecho feliz... por qué seguí al servicio de Hilda si pude abandonar Asgard después de la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce? nada me ataba ... pero quise rehabilitar la memoria de mi hermano y salvar el honor de nuestra familia y del propio Asgard... tu hermano murió tratando de salvar ese honor y Dolbar vive arrastrando su miseria... él dice que aún no puede escapar a su destino... maldito destino!

\- No te entiendo Bud... que fue lo que te dijo?

\- Que yo estoy predestinado... pero ahora he decidido burlarme de ese destino...

En otro lugar... Ikki contemplaba estupefacto a Lisandro y a Kiki... Asuka y Sheena también estaban no solo sorprendidas sino asustadas

\- La... batalla de los mil días? - dice Asuka - qué es eso?

\- Es la expresión con la que se designa a la batalla entre dos caballeros dorados que debe terminar con la derrota absoluta de uno - le contesta Sheena - los caballeros dorados tienen poderes muy equilibrados por lo que se le denomina así ya que puede tardarse mucho tiempo en que alguno logre la ventaja... no puedo creer que Kiki haya retado a Lisandro para esto!

Ikki vuelve a dirigirse a Kiki

\- Kiki... no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo... retaste a Lisandro a la batalla de los mil días? Por qué?

\- Eso era lo que me decía la carta papá - le contesta Lisandro

\- Yo la leí y no decía nada de eso!

\- Te dije que mi carencia de vista me permitía leer mejor ciertas cartas... no estaba escrito pero lo decía en cada línea

\- No puedo permitirlo!

\- No puedes oponerte si es el deseo de ambos y lo sabes - le replica Kiki

\- Por qué Kiki? porque llegar a este extremo?

\- Trato de hacer cumplir los deseos de Atena ... ella ha predecido nuestro fin y de nuestro plano de existencia... y eso no lo veremos, pero si Kay... y debe estar preparado... si ustedes se oponen ponen en riesgo al universo! no se dan cuenta? nosotros éramos iguales... nos entrenaron de niños y ahora estamos aquí vistiendo las armaduras doradas... qué hubiese pasado si ustedes hubieran sobreprotegido a Lisandro o hubieran sido como Mino que no dejo que los hijos de Shun fueran caballeros pese al potencial que tienen?

\- Eso no está en discusión Kiki - le replica Sheena - Atena nos libró del lazo de obediencia a los dioses y tu actitud está fuera de lugar

\- Eso crees? si Atena nos dejó libres no fue para que hiciéramos lo que nos diera la gana sino que actuáramos con responsabilidad y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ... esta conversación no tiene razón de ser si es que no acceden a entregarme a Kay ... lo definiremos contigo Lisandro o dejamos hablar a tus abogadas?

\- Deja de lado tus sarcasmos Kiki - le contesta Lisandro - será entre tú y yo... y te juro que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas

\- Tenlo por seguro que yo también... he estado entrenando Lisandro mientras tú disfrutabas de tu vida hogareña... si crees que estas en ventaja porque llegas al octavo sentido te equivocas!

\- No pelearemos aquí... sígueme si puedes!

Lisandro se eleva y vuela a velocidad y ante la sorpresa de Ikki y los demás, Kiki también se eleva siguiendo a Lisandro... Sheena hace el ademán de seguirlo pero Ikki pone el brazo

\- Ikki? qué haces? - le dice Sheena

\- No puedes interferir y lo sabes! tu presencia o la mía solo distraerá a Lisandro... eso es algo que deben resolver ellos dos como caballeros dorados

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros... esta batalla es de ellos

\- Ikki... yo podría pensar que Lisandro podría ganar pero estoy segura que Kiki ha incrementado sus poderes desde que dejamos el Santuario... y si es que Kiki gana?

\- Entonces... tendrá que pelear contra mí... pero no se llevará a Kay!

Asuka por su parte estrechó a Kay contra su cuerpo pero este se reía impresionado al ver a su papá volar "Lisandro... por favor... no permitas que nos separen"

En el Santuario... Yoga seguía reunido con Hilda cuando repentinamente hace su ingreso Fler quien rápidamente abraza a su hermana para luego refugiarse en los brazos de Yoga... de todos modos Fler sintió la tensión en el aire

\- Sucede algo? - les pregunta - tienen cara de preocupación

\- Le preguntaba a tu esposo sobre lo que pasó en Asgard hace ya mucho tiempo

\- Para qué? si ambas estuvimos allí y sabemos lo que pasó - le contesta Fler con cara sombría ... el recordar lo que pasó allí y la muerte de Hagen aún pesaban en su alma

\- No me refiero a lo que nos pasó a nosotras... sino a los dominios de nuestro tío Dolbar

\- El tío Dolbar? la verdad había borrado eso de mi memoria... por qué Hilda? eso fue tan desagradable como lo otro!

\- Tu hermana quiere saber lo que motivó a Dolbar a atentar contra Saori - le dice Yoga - y lo que me obligó a mí a servirlo

\- Y estabas a punto de contestarme antes de que llegara Fler - le dice Hilda anticipándose a su hermana

\- Sí... como te dije... acudí a Asgard a averiguar lo que pasaba y fui emboscado por Loki y Rungu... me derrotaron y me llevaron ante Dolbar... los poderes de Dolbar sometieron mi mente y me obligó a vestir una armadura de dios guerrero... desde ahí deje de ser dueño de mis actos hasta la pelea que sostuve con Shiru... que en paz descanse... lo demás ya lo sabes

\- Pero en todo el tiempo que permaneciste en Asgard no pudiste averiguar nada sobre lo que motivó a mi tío a actuar así?

\- La verdad es que no... Rungu no se despegaba de mi lado, además que mi único interés era servir Dolbar... no pasó mucho tiempo desde mi "conversión" hasta la llegada de Saori y los demás y luego la batalla... el único que podría contestarte aparte de Dolbar era Loki ya que era su mano derecha y sostenía reuniones con él... a mí nadie me hablaba y solo una vez Loki cuando se reunió con nosotros dijo "el día se acerca ... el maestro ya ha dispuesto el fin de Atena y nosotros debemos estar unidos para enfrentar lo que se viene ... no vean lo que no deben ver y no presten oídos a lo que no deben escuchar... confíen en el maestro y en sus decisiones porque cualquier duda será castigada con la muerte" después de esa alocución comprenderás que ninguno estaba con ganas de preguntar nada... lo único que le preguntamos era si los dioses guerreros de Asgard Septentrional se nos unirían a lo que contestó "cuando la sombra que ampara a Dolbar caiga sobre Asgard... Hilda de Polaris despertará las armaduras... para ello debemos vencer esta batalla... asegurar el control de Arlecs sobre el Santuario matando a Atena y a sus caballeros de bronce y esperar que los dioses griegos se despedacen entre ellos y una vez que pase eso... nada podrá detener el poder que nacerá en Asgard"

\- Uhmmm - murmura Hilda antes de volver a dirigirse a Yoga - es muy extraño... dime Yoga... lo que me dices eran las palabras textuales de Loki? o estas omitiendo algo?

\- Qué? - le dice Fler – por qué lo preguntas?

\- Quiero saber que exactamente dijo Loki

\- Mira... mi memoria es buena y no estoy omitiendo nada... qué esperas que te diga?

\- Solo que si esas eran sus palabras textuales... en ningún momento fue invocado el nombre de Odín... cosa rara para un dios guerrero a puertas de una batalla importante... a qué se refería con la sombra que amparaba a Dolbar y cubriría Asgard lo que me forzaría a despertar las armaduras sagradas?

\- Tal vez a Poseidón... - comenta Fler

\- No... no lo creo... hubiera usado otra frase... no estás de acuerdo conmigo Yoga?

\- Completamente... además que estoy seguro que Poseidón no tenía nada que ver en eso - le contesta pero en eso hace un gesto - dime una cosa Hilda... sabían ustedes sobre los gigantes de hielo? sabían ustedes sobre Gillveig y los primordiales?

\- No... como saberlo? claro que sabía que surgiría la batalla que daría paso al Ragnarok pero eso era con los guerreros de los abismos de hielo... pero no tenía ni idea sobre Gillveig... a que viene esa pregunta? mi tío Dolbar si lo sabía?

\- No lo sé... pero me inclino a pensar que sí... escucha... lo que me forzó a ir a Asgard fue el encuentro que tuve con algunos guerreros de allí que perseguían a un hombre... lo ayudé pero el hombre estaba herido y murió en mis brazos... su nombre era Ronek

\- Ronek? un momento... ahora que recuerdo... él era el consejero de mi tío... pero... oh no!

\- Qué te sucede?

\- El sueño... el sueño que tuve... recuerdas Fler aquella vez que Dolbar llegó a Asgard a avisarnos que él era el nuevo Patriarca? él llegó acompañado de Ronek! lo recuerdo ahora... él estaba en el sueño también... y él me miraba pero recuerdo bien que en la ocasión real él no lo hizo... él no entró a la habitación pero en mi sueño si y me miraba!... qué fue lo que te dijo Yoga?

\- Me habló muy poco... me dijo sobre que iba a comenzar la batalla de los dioses... pero me dijo que tuviera cuidado de... los otros dioses... que ellos estaban preparando el camino... no me dijo más* ya que murió ahí

\- Los otros dioses? qué habrá querido decir con eso?

\- No lo sé... lo más seguro es que... - Yoga no pudo terminar ya que se hizo presente un guardia quien le entrega una nota a Yoga quien lo lee rápidamente - bueno... creo que debo irme

\- Qué? quién es?

\- El mensaje que esperábamos... sí que decidieron rápido... mañana será la reunión con el gobierno y debo partir de inmediato hacia Esparta

En Asgard... Bud se encontraba sentado en el exterior de la casa y Freya estaba a su lado... ambos no decían nada y solo contemplaban el atardecer que ya hacía surgir las sombras que cubriría la tierra de las largas noches y el frío intenso gobernaría la noche "aún así no se compara con Asgard Septentrional" piensa Bud ... piensa en la batalla de su hermano contra Shun de Andrómeda donde sería derrotado "ese era su destino o solo fue empujado a eso? Por qué tuviste que morir cuando tú podías haber hecho tanto por nuestra patria ... ahora solo me queda asumir mi responsabilidad"

\- Aún no me has dicho si estás de acuerdo Freya - le dice Bud

\- Estás seguro de lo que pretendes hacer? - le pregunta Freya sin mirarlo

\- Sí... y quiero que estés a mi lado

\- A tu lado? o solo quieres que corra el riesgo contigo o porque me necesitas?

\- No Freya... nunca te lo dije porque creí que no valía la pena... pero siempre te amé desde que te vi pero no quise ponerme entre mi hermano y tú... ahora... ahora te lo puedo decir y te lo digo con sinceridad... todos los esfuerzos que hice por odiarte no dieron resultado y este amor se ha mantenido en mí y ha surgido ahora que te he vuelto a ver... el destino ha hecho que nuestros caminos se crucen pero su ironía ha hecho que sea en este momento en el que debemos tomar una decisión... el riesgo es tanto tuyo como mío... y quiero que lo pasemos juntos...

Freya no contesta y sigue mirando el atardecer... tras unos minutos mira a Bud

\- Sabes lo que me estas proponiendo? sabes lo que debes hacer entonces?

\- Sí... y a partir de ahora dejaré de ser la sombra del dios guerrero de Mizard... a partir de ahora dejaré de servir a Hilda y me quedaré contigo... y juntos trazaremos nuestro destino a despecho de dioses y demonios... aceptas?

Freya se acerca a Bud y toma sus manos entre las suyas

\- Acepto - contesta antes de empujar suavemente a Bud dentro de la casa... la puerta se cierra con las últimas luces del día

En otro lugar... Lisandro y Kiki aterrizan en una zona deshabitada y quedan uno frente al otro

\- Antes de empezar - comienza a decir Lisandro - es esto lo que realmente quieres Kiki?

\- No... más bien es lo que tú quieres al desobedecer a Atena y poner tus sentimientos por delante de la seguridad del universo

\- Escucha... las cosas se dan por si solas... recuerdas a Goku?

\- Qué tiene que ver el con esto?

\- Tu lo conociste... te lo imaginas a él de Kamisama de su mundo?

\- No me hagas reír...

\- Pero a él se lo ofrecieron! eso me lo contó Pan... imagínate que su dios le pida que tome su lugar y él por toda respuesta le saque la lengua!

\- Algo muy propio de él... no me extrañaría... eso hizo?

\- Así es... y no se equivocó en su decisión

\- No hay relación Lisandro... son mundos diferentes y Goku era diferente... me trajiste hasta aquí para contarme chistes saiyajin?

\- No, pero tú lo has dicho... Goku era especial... y mi hijo también... él tuvo el amor de su familia... que hubiese pasado si él hubiese sido educado al estilo saiyajin... en qué se hubiera convertido? o tal vez hubiese sido un saiyajin más... y hubiese muerto en alguna batalla sin sentido y no hubiese habido nadie que enfrentará a los poderosos adversarios que se le presentaron... o quizás jamás hubiese venido a ayudarnos contra Ares y Medea

\- Lisandro... entiendo lo que me quieres decir pero no he venido aquí a que me cuentes la biografía de Goku ... vas a pelear o no?

\- No hay marcha atrás entonces?

\- No... Estás listo?

\- Si...

Los cosmos de ambos caballeros comienzan a incrementarse preparándose para la batalla

En el santuario, Yoga abandonaba el lugar... prefería usar el servicio aéreo y un helicóptero lo esperaba en las afueras del Santuario el cual lo llevaría a Esparta... tras unos minutos de espera, el aparato despega y Yoga comienza a ver el Santuario desde arriba... por primera vez se sorprendió verlo en ruinas en su mayor parte... le parecía increíble pensar que desde la batalla de las doce casas hacía más de 30 años, no se haya mucho, claro está que los mayores destrozos lo causó la batalla contra Tanatos y Atlas... Yoga apartó la vista y se puso a pensar en lo que querría el gobierno de Grecia... habrían pasado dos horas de esas cavilaciones cuando vio las luces de la ciudad que le avisaban que ya había llegado. Al bajar del helicóptero, un oficial se le acerca con una escolta de soldados quienes le hacen un saludo y lo conducen hacia un auto que aguardaba... Yoga ve que el aeropuerto está bajo control militar y al salir de él ve una multitud que era controlada por la policía y que empezaron a lanzar gritos cuando vieron el auto

\- Capitán? - le pregunta al oficial - qué significa esto? quiénes son esas personas?

\- No lo sabe? - le pregunta el oficial sin mirarlo - protestan contra usted

Yoga no dio crédito a sus oídos hasta que sus ojos le dieron la razón a las palabras del oficial ... la gente gritaba y gesticulaba consignas contra él y la mayoría de pancartas decía "El Santuario es Nuestro!"... fue cuando sintió un estremecimiento de su cosmo...

En otro lugar, Kiki y Lisandro se aprestaban a combatir... Kiki es el primero en hacer un movimiento y se teletransporta al lado de Lisandro pero este también cambia de posición pero rápidamente Kiki estira su mano y lanza una descarga contra él pero Lisandro lo esquiva e incrementa su cosmo rápidamente contraatacando velozmente

\- Meteoro Pegaso! - el ataque sorprende a Kiki quien se teletransporta para esquivar la lluvia de meteoros pero no alcanza a esquivar todo ya que Lisandro cambia de posición y adivina donde aparecería Kiki por lo que los ataques lo impactan lanzándolo lejos... Kiki inmediatamente se recupera e incrementa su cosmo generando el Muro de Cristal por lo que los siguientes meteoros regresan a Lisandro que se ve obligado a retroceder

\- Veo que tu falta de visión no es una limitación para ti Lisandro - le dice Kiki

\- Y veo que fuiste un muy buen alumno de Mu... no sabía que habías aprendido el Muro de Cristal

\- Me dejo instrucciones... como ves, esta barrera no solo es impenetrable, sino que te regresa todo tus ataques

\- Como un espejo... algo similar al escudo resplandeciente de Abadon... el guerrero de Perseo

\- Como sabes de él?

\- Me lo contó mi tío Shun... pero me doy cuenta que eso es solo una técnica defensiva... tal vez no pueda atravesarla pero tú no puedes atacarme

\- En eso tienes razón - contesta Kiki anulando el escudo - y no vine aquí a defenderme sino a vencerte... Revolución Estelar!

El ataque casi sorprende a Lisandro quien esquiva el ataque pero no puede evitar el siguiente golpe de Mu que lo derriba... un segundo ataque es rechazado por Lisandro quien contraataca con técnicas marciales que hacen retroceder a Kiki... finalmente consigue superar sus defensas y lo golpea varias veces haciéndolo caer

\- Podría preguntarte si ya tuviste bastante pero creo que sería una pregunta muy tonta, Kiki

\- Así es... esto no hace más que empezar... como bien sabes, a ciertos niveles la lucha convencional que te enseñó Shiru no tiene razón de ser... no cuando sabes usar tu cosmo y ni siquiera lo hemos elevado a nuestro nivel mínimo...

Lisandro siente que el cosmo de Kiki comienza a elevarse...

En Grecia... la ciudad de Esparta se produjeron manifestaciones frente al hotel donde se encontraba Yoga... este no podía creer que la gente estuviera en su contra "esto debe ser producto de una campaña del gobierno... hasta donde sabía, el pueblo tenía mucho respeto por el Santuario... qué pasó entonces?"... en eso un ruido en una de las habitaciones llama su atención pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de quien lo producía... entra a la habitación y la revisa cuidadosamente hasta encontrar un micrófono oculto el cual rompe

\- Ya puedes salir Jabu... caballero de plata

El baño se abre y de allí surge Jabu en ropa de empleado del hotel quien le sonríe a Yoga

\- Gusto de verte Gran Patriarca - le dice

\- El gusto es mío Unicornio de Plata... qué haces aquí? cómo pudiste entrar?

\- No creerás que los agentes que copan casi todo el hotel no pueden ser burlados por un caballero de plata

\- No... me imagino que no... tienes alguna información?

\- Sí... en realidad ni yo mismo sé lo que está pasando pero lo que ves es la consecuencia de una campaña del gobierno destinada a desacreditar el Santuario y a ti como Patriarca... no hace falta que te cuente las cosas que han hablado pero lo que ha provocado es que la gente sienta rechazo por tu presencia aquí y claro... los funcionarios del gobierno, mezclados entre la población la soliviantan y hacen creer que es un frente popular sin respaldo oficial

\- Qué es lo que quieren?

\- Piden que el Santuario pase a ser administrado por el gobierno... se expulse a todo elemento extranjero y se le utilice para beneficio de Grecia... claro que el gobierno quiere más pero por ahora solo se hace pasar como un gobierno paternal que escucha la petición de los ciudadanos

\- La verdad es que hemos vivido tan aislados... y tal como está el mundo es lógico que no nos hayamos enterado de esto... tú crees que podamos hacer una contracampaña?

\- Bromeas? no tienes idea de la imagen que tienes aquí... ni siquiera querrán escucharte

\- Pero qué exactamente dicen?

\- Comenzando con lo que exhibieron sobre el periodo que vivió el Santuario cuando Saga tomo el poder... lo hicieron bien ya que tenían pruebas y todo... lo demás fue como soltar una piedra en la nieve cuesta abajo... hablaron sobre la moral del Santuario... no sabes todo lo que dijeron de Saori que hasta ahora no puedo creer que me haya contenido para no aplastar a quienes han divulgado todo eso... califican las batallas que libramos como simples espectáculos circenses montados para engañar al pueblo con una fachada de poderes sobrenaturales... la verdad ha sido una campaña muy bien organizada

\- Quien está detrás de esto... el gobierno?

\- Por supuesto... pero creo que hay algo más Yoga... algo o alguien que no conocemos es lo que mueve los hilos de este complot... y el primer paso es sacarnos del Santuario y creo que eso encaja en un plan mayor

\- Creo que tienes razón... pero no tienes idea de lo que pueden estar buscando?

\- Mira Yoga... como te dije... no lo sé... pero averigué algo más... no creo que ellos sean las cabezas de esto pero es por ellos que el gobierno sabe dónde atacar

\- De quien hablas?

\- Recuerdas a Gigas?

\- Gigas?! el antiguo jefe de la guardia que nos molestó tanto? aún está vivo?

\- Si... ya está viejo claro esta... pero sabe mucho sobre el Santuario... y está apoyado por Espartano y un gigante llamado Eudoria

\- Espartano? no era el un caballero de plata?

\- Si... el que apoyó a Argol y a Sheena cuando los emboscaron en esa isla... que piensas hacer?

\- Veremos en la reunión y debo pensar en ello esta noche... gracias Jabu... puedes quedarte aquí para que no corras riesgos

\- Riesgos? con esos payasos?

\- No los subestimes... quien sabe que más ocultan

\- Bah! cuando des la orden... todos los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro nos alinearemos a tu lado y aplastaremos cualquier intento de atacarnos

\- Ya no somos 84 Jabu... ahora solo quedamos 36... tienes noticias de Ichi o Geki?

\- No... y la verdad estoy empezando a preocuparme... siempre nos manteníamos en contacto

\- Un motivo más para ser cuidadosos

\- Tal vez tengas razón... pero no olvides que somos caballeros de plata y he hecho el esfuerzo de incrementar mis poderes y no olvides que tú, Lisandro, Ikki, Kiki y Aioros son caballeros de oro y su poder está por encima de las capacidades de ellos y eso es algo de que no tienen idea

\- Espero poder tener tu confianza... vete entonces... y cuídate

Jabu se retira por la ventana del baño y en un instante ya había pasado a los edificios vecinos... Yoga lo ve irse y no puede evitar pensar en aquel joven caballero que vivía enamorado de Saori que por más esfuerzos que hizo, a duras penas alcanzó la armadura de plata y ahora pese a los años mantenía esa devoción hacia la imagen de Saori Kido... Yoga se puso a pensar si él sabía que ambos eran hermanos "posiblemente no ... Jabu y los demás tenían la capacidad de ser invisibles al momento de tomarlos en cuenta"... sin tratar de pensar más, Yoga se va a dormir pese a los incesantes gritos de la multitud que parecía haberse propuesto no dejarlo dormir... pero a él no le importaba... más le preocupaba lo que sus sentidos parecían decirle... por un momento le pareció sentir el cosmo de Lisandro y Kiki que emergían con cierta violencia...

Mientras... Lisandro incrementaba su cosmo a medida que Kiki incrementaba el suyo... hasta ese momento había tratado de no tomarse la pelea tan en serio pero veía que Kiki no bromeaba y parecía decidido a pelear para ganar "tal vez ni le importe tener que matarme... además que amenazó a Asuka"... Kiki aún no alcanzaba el séptimo sentido pero ya había alcanzado un gran nivel, lo que Lisandro trato de igualar... pero aún le sorprendió la rapidez de Kiki en elevar su cosmo

\- Revolución Estelar! - el ataque dirigido a Lisandro es esquivado por el pero no ve venir el golpe siguiente lanzado por Kiki usando su teletransportación para acortar distancia... Lisandro cae pero rápidamente eleva su cosmo hasta llegar al séptimo sentido y a la velocidad de la luz contraataca con el Dragón Naciente pero Kiki bloquea el ataque con el Muro de Cristal, alcanzando el séptimo sentido también... el golpe va directo a Lisandro quien cae en la trampa y es lastimado... Kiki ataca nuevamente sin dar tregua pero esta vez Lisandro usa la teletransportación y se coloca atrás de Kiki quien también se sorprende por la reacción

\- Excalibur! - Kiki a duras penas esquiva el ataque que parte en dos la colina... Kiki quiere reaccionar pero en eso se da cuenta que su brazo sangra por una herida producida por la técnica de Lisandro y este nuevamente contraataca

\- Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso! - el ataque imposible de esquivar es tratado de ser contenido por las manos de Kiki pero la lluvia se hace más intensa cuando Lisandro alcanza el séptimo sentido y con su brazo herido Kiki comienza a recibir los primeros golpes que al final lo derriban

\- Se acabó Kiki! - grita Lisandro preparando la técnica del Fénix pero en eso se da cuenta que Kiki está muy lejos de ser derrotado... para su sorpresa, Kiki alcanza el octavo sentido rápidamente

\- Luz de Nirvana! - el ataque envuelve a Lisandro quien hace un desesperado esfuerzo de superar el cosmo de Kiki pero este poder evita que el alcance el octavo sentido y una explosión atronadora surge donde estaba ubicado Lisandro... a lo lejos, Ikki y Sheena hacen un gesto de sorpresa mientras Asuka solo murmura para sí "Lisandro... no puede ser..."

Fin del capítulo 5

 **Notas del Autor:**

 *** Estas palabras estan basadas en la obra de H.P. Lovecraft titulada también "Los Otros Dioses"**


	8. Adiós Santuario de Atenas

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Adiós Santuario de Atenas**

Kiki contemplaba el área afectada por su técnica... si bien la Luz de Nirvana no poseía gran poder explosivo, tenía otros efectos más letales "no será un Kamehameha pero es igual de efectivo en una batalla"

Por otra parte, Ikki y Sheena aún estaban en silencio por lo que son abordados por Asuka

\- Qué... qué ha sucedido?! - exclama - vamos! díganme!

\- Kiki ha usado su técnica Luz de Nirvana... la que usó para luchar contra Gillveig... y elevó su cosmo hasta el octavo sentido!

\- Cómo es posible!? - exclama Sheena - cómo pudo hacerlo!?... Lisandro...

\- Qué está pasando aquí?! - se escucha una voz y al volverse todos ven a Aioros quien se encontraba de pie atrás de ellos

Mientras... en Esparta, Yoga se despierta sobresaltado... "ese era el cosmo de Kiki alcanzando el octavo sentido... qué está pasando? y el cosmo que desapareció era el de Lisandro... será la batalla de los mil días? pero por qué?"

Kiki por su parte trataba de convencerse de que la pelea había terminado "no... no pudo ser tan fácil" en eso un gigantesco cosmo comienza a surgir... en medio de una luz, Lisandro en el octavo sentido aparece de la nada y se planta frente a Kiki

\- Ya sabía que no podía haberte vencido tan fácilmente Lisandro - le dice Kiki

\- Aún no puedo creer que hayas alcanzado el octavo sentido y que lo hayas utilizado para tratar de destruirme!

\- Piensa lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que estamos en una batalla... somos caballeros dorados y no niños jugando... en una pelea un caballero dorado está por encima de sus sentimientos y tú lo estás poniendo por delante

\- Tienes razón... por eso ahora usaré todo mi poder para acabar contigo Kiki!

\- Aún te falta mucho por aprender... eres sentimental Lisandro... vives enamorado de tu familia y eso te hace ver las cosas con poca claridad además que eres joven... es obvio el por qué Seiya a tu edad aún no había sido ungido con la armadura que portas pese a lo que había logrado... eres demasiado joven para ser un caballero dorado y no puedes ser responsable de Kay

\- Eso lo veremos! Ave Fénix!

El ataque de Lisandro se dirige contra Kiki quien se apresta a reaccionar...

No lejos de allí, Ikki ponía al tanto a Aioros de lo que sucedía entre Lisandro y Kiki quien no pudo menos que manifestar su asombro

\- La batalla de los Mil Días! Kiki se ha vuelto loco?! - exclama

\- No lo creo... más bien creo que se ha tomado muy a pecho lo que escribió Atena... tal vez se considera el llamado a cumplirlas

\- Pero es eso lo que ordenó Saori?

\- No lo sé... cómo saberlo? Kiki lo entiende de una manera, Lisandro de otra, yo de otra... pero lo que importa ahora es que el destino de Kay se decide en esa batalla

\- Papá... esto no tiene sentido... hemos vencido en todas las batallas que se nos han presentado... con Némesis se fue la última amenaza contra el Santuario... eso lo recuerdo porque yo estuve estudiando los escritos antiguos junto con mamá... lo recuerdas?

\- Eso es cierto Aioros - interviene Sheena - pero las profecías pueden cambiar... digamos que hasta Hades todo se cumplió tal y cual estaba escrito... incluso podría decir que lo de Ares aún con la intervención de Vegeta y Goku... pero lo de Némesis? no lo creo... ella tuvo la ayuda de Tanatos y a él lo despertó alguien

\- Pero luego siguió lo del Ragnarok y eso supuestamente no era de nuestra incumbencia y... un momento... eso también cambió... recuerdas a Gillveig? ella servía a los primordiales!

\- Cómo olvidarlo! - le dice Ikki - pero con ella terminó la amenaza primordial...

\- Estás seguro de eso?

\- L`Ryeght fue derrotada...

\- Y ella era la única primordial? no lo creo

\- Ella era la que podía romper el sello...

\- Pero no fue ella quien manipuló a Gillveig... no aquí

\- Por qué estas tan seguro?

\- Porque L`Ryeght estaba encerrada en el mundo de Mana Kirishima y Asuka...

Todos se callaron pero no fue por lo último que dijo Aioros... sino porque había una presencia que surgió de pronto... ante sus ojos se hace visible Burgun de Mizard

Kiki evita el ataque del Fénix que deshace todo donde estaba de pie... Lisandro ya se movía a la velocidad de la luz para atacar nuevamente pero Kiki consigue generar una nueva técnica

\- Conmoción Celestial!

\- Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán!

Los poderes de ambos chocan y los derriba a los dos pero rápidamente se ponen de pie

\- Es obvio que estamos muy igualados Lisandro - le dice Kiki

\- Eso es cierto... no creí que pudieras resistirme

\- Te confiaste Lisandro... con vencer a Valstar te pareció suficiente pero no es así... ahora soy más poderoso que tú... creíste que te retaría sabiendo que me ganarías? no... esta pelea la ganaré yo!

\- No lo creo Kiki... demuéstrame que tu cosmo es superior al mío...

Ambos se ponen de pie y comienzan a elevar su cosmo... rápidamente alcanzan el séptimo sentido... pero eso no detiene su cosmo...

No lejos de allí, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Burgun vistiendo la armadura de Zeta aparecer frente a ellos

\- Burgun? - le dice Ikki - a qué has venido? sucede algo en el Santuario?

\- Saludos... y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si... suceden muchas cosas - le contesta Burgun - la primera de ellas es que tuvimos una visita del gobierno de Grecia... parece que su intención es tomar el Santuario

\- Qué?... no pueden hacer eso! - dice Sheena - hay tratados y convenios que...

\- Olvídate de eso porque el nuevo gobierno en Esparta los desconoce

\- Y Yoga? e Hilda?

\- Para el gobierno, Hilda no existe... Yoga esta en este momento en Esparta negociando con el gobierno pero mucho me temo que será infructuoso

\- Ningún caballero lo permitirá! - dice Ikki - el gobierno sabe que nosotros podemos hacerle frente!

\- Tal vez si... tal vez no... por lo menos, el gobierno no lo cree así... y yo estoy empezando a dudarlo... vine aquí porque sentí el cosmo de batalla de Kiki y Lisandro... qué sucede?

\- Es una historia larga Burgun... y nosotros no podemos intervenir

\- La batalla de los Mil Días eh? grave ha de ser el asunto entonces... pero tal vez sea ese el motivo de mi visita... Kiki abandonó el Santuario porque se traía algo entre manos... ahora me doy cuenta que es... o mejor dicho quién es - Burgun se vuelve a Asuka y se acerca a ella luego se pone de rodillas - tú... tú eres el motivo por el que estoy aquí... estoy a tus ordenes mi señora... Freya

\- Qué?! - exclama Asuka - quién es este? otro loco que viene con propuestas estúpidas?

\- Su... su nombre es Burgun del Mizard de Zeta - dice Aioros algo sorprendido - es... un dios guerrero de Asgard

\- Un dios guerrero? escucha ... ponte de pie primero que yo no soy tu reina! creí haber puesto en claro mi posición a Hilda

\- Lo sé - responde Burgun - pero he venido para hacerte recapacitar... te necesitamos ahora que el Santuario dejará de existir como tal... solo tu podrás tomar los lugares que alguna vez ocuparon Atena e Hilda aquí en la Tierra

\- De qué estas hablando? alguien puede explicarme de que se trata esta broma? cuando ahora he dejado de lado mis deseos de ponerme por encima de los demás se aparecen todos a querer nombrarme su diosa!... un momento... diosa dijiste?

\- Así es... tu eres la reencarnación de Freya en la tierra... tú puedes tomar el lugar que te corresponde y encumbrar nuevamente a Asgard

\- Este... estás seguro?

\- Si... tú puedes ser el poder que unifique todo... y tu hijo...

\- Qué? ahora lo entiendo todo! mi hijo nada me oyes? nada! ya les dije a todos y ahora te lo digo a ti para que se lo comuniques a Hilda de que no quiero saber nada de dioses y guerreros! quiero vivir mi vida tranquila sin tener que ver con nada ni con nadie! solo mi famila es importante y es la última vez que lo digo!

\- pero mi señora... yo ...

\- Hablo en chino?! NO SOY TU SEÑORA! No quiero volver a oír que soy la reencarnación de Freya o Juno o de Son Wu Kon! Solo déjenme en paz!

\- No puedo hacer eso! no se da cuenta de que las cosas están empeorando? la humanidad no mejora y por todo lo que hemos luchado se vendrá abajo si no hacemos algo!

\- Por favor Burgun - interviene Ikki - este no es el momento de...

\- Ah, si? y cuál es el momento? - le interrumpe Burgun - Asgard está destruido... el Santuario se termina y la humanidad se encamina al caos!... es hora de que surja un nuevo poder que traiga el orden que necesitamos! la presencia de Freya aquí no es casualidad... todos... y estoy hablando de caballeros y dioses guerreros nos unamos en una sola causa!

\- Me da la impresión de estar escuchando a Saga - le contesta Sheena - ese no es el camino!

\- Y por qué luchan Kiki y Lisandro eh? no es por esto? no es por ella y su hijo? y yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella también!

\- Nos estas amenazando Burgun!? - responde Aioros airado - olvidas que ella es parte de nuestra familia?

\- Una hábil estratagema para retenerla... Qué persigues realmente Aioros con mantener a Freya aquí?

\- Cómo te atreves a acusarnos de esta manera? crees que tienes el derecho de venir aquí con razonamientos idiotas a imponernos tu voluntad? acaso olvidas con quienes estás hablando?

\- Por qué no me lo demuestras? - le contesta Burgun asumiendo posición de batalla

\- Si eso quieres... no necesito mi armadura para acabar contigo!

\- Basta! se han vuelto locos? - les dice Sheena poniéndose entre ellos dos - qué diablos les pasa a ambos!?

\- Y qué diablos les pasa a todos!? - dice Asuka furiosa - creen que estoy aquí pintada para que decidan por mí y me pongan de trofeo? váyanse al diablo todos ustedes y...

Asuka se calla, porque tanto ella como los demás sienten la gran explosión del cosmo en el lugar de la batalla

Los cosmos de Kiki y Lisandro chocan con fuerza conteniéndose el uno al otro... tras unos segundos en pugna, Lisandro hace estallar su cosmo con violencia tal como lo hacía Pan lo que sorprende a Kiki quien siente la enorme fuerza que lo empuja por lo trata de alcanzar el octavo sentido con gran rapidez y ataca

\- Extinción de las Estrellas!

El letal ataque se abate sobre Lisandro pero él ya contaba con una apresurada reacción de Kiki y consigue generar su propia técnica tratando de esquivar la poderosa técnica de Kiki

\- La Furia del Dragón Dorado!

El ataque va directo a Kiki y en una fracción de tiempo imposible de ser medido ambos desaparecen... pero ambos se "visualizan" en otro lugar... fuera de su plano de existencia "qué es esto?" "esto es el octavo sentido Lisandro... ambos hemos alcanzado el mismo nivel al mismo tiempo y nuestros cuerpos están a punto de ser destruidos por nuestras propias técnicas... tú no pudiste eludir mi Extinción de Estrellas ni yo tu Dragón Dorado" "entiendo ... en este lugar el tiempo y el espacio no existen" "así es... este es el poder de los dioses... si permanecemos aquí podremos alcanzar otros niveles pero si no tenemos que tomar una decisión ya... esto no es indefinido" "anularé mi técnica si tú haces lo mismo" "está bien ... destruirnos el uno al otro no tiene sentido"

En medio de la batalla... en una fracción de segundo, el ataque de Kiki se detiene, lo mismo que el de Lisandro... ambos se vuelven conscientes de su lugar y de su cuerpo otra vez pero ambos caen lastimados

\- Nunca pensé experimentar esto - dice Lisandro - ni cuando luché contra Valstar y Gillveig

\- Estas empezando a experimentar el octavo sentido... pero eso solo es un paso Lisandro... yo también he experimentado esto por primera vez

\- Quieres seguir?

\- Te dije que no me detendré hasta que decidas entregarme a Kay

\- Que te hace pensar Kiki que tu interpretación de lo que escribió Saori es la correcta? podría decir que si pero el tuyo es solo un camino

\- Lo es? acaso hay otros?

\- Así es... y eso es lo que voy a defender!

En la casa de Lisandro, todos los presentes sintieron la terrible explosión del cosmo de ambos pero que nuevamente volvieron a surgir tras apagarse imprevistamente

\- Qué está pasando? - dice Aioros - porque luchan con ese nivel de poder!

\- Quién ha ganado?! - pregunta asustada Asuka

\- Nadie... pero es obvio que Kiki es tanto o más poderoso que Lisandro... si él vence no podremos ganarle - sentencia Ikki

\- Por favor Freya - le dice Burgun acercándosele - debe de tomar una decisión... o esto se seguirá repitiendo

\- Ya la tomé dios guerrero! soy Asuka Langley y nada más! sabes por qué? porque eso soy para Lisandro... eso soy para mi hijo y eso soy para mí misma! no quiero más!

\- Burgun - le dice Sheena tratando de mediar - trata de comprender... el volver a encumbrar Asgard o el Santuario no tiene ya ningún sentido

\- Ningún sentido? que te hace pensar eso? sabes qué? no quería decirles esto aún ... pero Ichi ha muerto

\- Ichi? de que estás hablando? - se adelanta Ikki hacia Burgun

\- Lo mataron... y no debe ser el único... algo raro está pasando... yo mantenía amistad con él y hace dos meses se fue del Santuario... me dijo dónde podría encontrarlo... vengo de allí... llevaba una semana de muerto... aún tengo restos de él en mis manos porque tuve que sepultarlo! qué triste fin para el caballero lobo!

\- Pero... qué fue lo que paso?!

\- Como te dije... alguien lo mató... alguien tan poderoso que apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse

\- Alguien sabe algo de Geki? - dice Aioros

\- No... estaba en Canadá... hasta hace un mes por lo menos - contesta Sheena

\- Creo que debemos hablar con Yoga - dice Ikki

El caso era que ninguno aún se daba cuenta de que estaban siendo observados...

Kiki y Lisandro aún combatían... los cosmos de ambos volvían a incrementarse "tengo un extraño presentimiento... debo terminar esto rápido" piensa Lisandro... tras una rápida elevación de su cosmo, se apresta a ejecutar sus técnicas de ataque contra Kiki

\- Revolución Estelar! - ataca Kiki imprevistamente lo que sorprende a Lisandro pero aun así no eleva su cosmo y trata de esquivar el ataque momento aprovechado por Kiki para volver a atacar... Lisandro en ese momento estalla su ki cuando Kiki se le aproxima... el repentino cambio sorprende a este quien pierde concentración y se ve obligado a retroceder pero ya Lisandro lanzaba su ataque

\- Meteoro Pegaso!

\- Muro de Cristal!

Los ataques regresan a Lisandro quien en ese momento vuelve a elevar su cosmo esquivando sus propios ataques... en menos de un segundo, el arco de Sagitario estaba en sus manos y la flecha salía disparada contra Kiki quien se da cuenta, pero la flecha atraviesa y rompe el muro pero Kiki alcanza a esquivarlo y la flecha le raspa el brazo... en eso Lisandro lanza un nuevo ataque

\- Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!

El ataque va directo contra Kiki que lo impactan de lleno derribándolo con violencia... Kiki cae lastimado por primera vez y cuando trata de reaccionar, ve a Lisandro cerca de él apuntándole con el arco... tras unos segundos, Kiki se sonríe...

\- Buena táctica Lisandro... sabías que si superabas mi técnica del Muro de Cristal eludiendo tus propios ataques me cogerías por sorpresa... cómo lo hiciste?

\- Fácil... y aunque no lo creas lo aprendí de la nieta de Goku... si te hubiera atacado con todo mi poder jamás habría podido superar el Muro de Cristal... solo generé una técnica usando un cosmo bajo y lo eleve cuando debí superarlo... eso me dio tiempo para usar la flecha que tu muro no resistiría... luego te ataqué sabiendo que estabas con la guardia baja

\- Vaya... veo que los saiyajin siguen dando que hablar con su estilo de pelear... qué esperas para terminar conmigo?

\- Es eso lo que quieres?

\- Lo mismo te pregunto...

\- No... por el momento prefiero hacer esto...

Lisandro voltea rápidamente y dispara la flecha... los sonidos que se dieron tras los árboles daba cuenta de que había impactado con algo...

En la casa de Asuka, fue cosa de un instante antes de que Ikki se lanzara sobre Sheena y la cubriera con su cuerpo rechazando una serie de disparos que cayeron sobre ella... casi inmediatamente lo hizo Burgun protegiendo a Asuka y a Kay, mientras Aioros se cubría tras las piedras donde impactaron algunas balas

\- De dónde vino eso?! - grita Aioros... Ikki por su parte usa sus sentidos para localizar al atacante

\- Son varios... y se mueven hacia acá... con movimientos de comandos...

\- Están locos? - dice Sheena - atacar a dos caballeros dorados y a un dios guerrero? quiénes son?

\- Creo que muy pronto lo averiguaremos

Del bosque se notan los primeros movimientos de la cercanía del grupo... fue cosa de un instante para que Burgun cayera sobre ellos... el ruido de la pelea se acaba pronto... pero en eso el sonido de algo pesado que se acercaba pone en alerta a Ikki

\- Aioros! protege a Asuka! esto es diferente! - le grita a su hijo - Sheena! ve con ellos!

Ikki observa sorprendido como una figura robótica surge de la espesura...

En otro lado, Lisandro se aproxima al lugar del impacto... en eso Kiki se sorprende al ver a una especie de robot surgir del bosque que los rodeaba... la flecha de Sagitario le había atravesado el brazo pero eso no parecía haberlo dañado mucho "un robot?" por eso no lo había sentido"

El robot levanta el brazo y de ella surge el cañón de un arma y apunta hacia Lisandro

\- Cuidado Lisandro! - los disparos de la máquina se suceden ininterrumpidamente que deshacen el lugar donde estaba Lisandro, pero este surge de la polvareda y lanza su ataque

\- Meteoro Pegaso! - el ataque golpea a la máquina pero esta coloca una barrera electromagnética que neutraliza los ataques de Lisandro y contraataca con cohetes que salen de su cuerpo, pero en eso es golpeado por un ataque energético de Kiki. La máquina se da vuelta y ataca a Kiki pero esta vez tratando de atraparlo a lo que Kiki desaparece usando la teletransportación... en eso el ataque de Lisandro se hace sentir

\- Excalibur! - el ataque cortante atraviesa limpiamente a la máquina que pierde las piernas y cae... Kiki le lanza un nuevo ataque que destruye su cubierta dejándolo fuera de combate... Lisandro se acerca luego al caído cuerpo y al llegar a él se queda unos segundos en silencio... no le hace falta tener ojos para sentir que en medio de ese amasijo de metal había una vida que se apagaba...

No lejos de ahí... Ikki observaba a la máquina que tenía enfrente... tras unos segundos de duda, aquella máquina lo ataca con una ametralladora pero cuando Ikki contraataca, el ser robótico se mueve a velocidad gracias a sus propulsores para luego atacar desde el aire, el ataque de Ikki choca contra una barrera y el luego es golpeado por la explosión de los cohetes que a duras penas pudo esquivar... la máquina se aprestaba a dar el golpe final, pero en eso Aioros interviene

\- Aguja Escarlata Antares! - el ataque es neutralizado por la barrera que crea que el robot pero Aioros usa su poder mental para quebrarla...nadie se percata que Burgun ya estaba sobre la máquina y la golpea con fuerza derribándola... el intento de la máquina de ponerse de pie es aprovechado por Ikki quien la ataca y el poderoso golpe de caballero de Leo destroza la cubierta metálica la cual estalla... tras unos segundos, todos observan como una figura sale de lo que quedo del robot, cubierta en llamas... Burgun rápidamente apaga las llamas y deposita el cuerpo sobre el suelo...

Mientras... Lisandro apartaba los restos de metal y descubría un cuerpo... Kiki se aproxima y puede ver el cuerpo sangrante que Lisandro trataba de sacar de la estructura metálica

\- Que significa esto? - dice Kiki - quién es ella?

\- Ella? es una ella? - contesta Lisandro

\- Si... espera... hay cables que están unidos a su cuerpo... te ayudaré... usaré mi poder mental para mantenerla en estado de latencia y no sienta dolor...

Lisandro la retira con suavidad y luego la deposita sobre el suelo

\- Está muy mal...

\- Piensas salvarla?

\- Por qué no?

\- Tienes razón... tal vez ella pueda explicarnos quién es y por qué nos atacó... a propósito... creo que sentí el cosmo de Ikki y Aioros

\- Si... yo también... pero están bien... lo siento... aunque lo mismo pasó allá

\- Eso quiere decir que esto no fue casualidad... fue algo planeado

\- Sera mejor llevarla a casa... mi cosmo la mantendrá viva hasta llevarla a un hospital

En tanto... Ikki y los demás contemplaban el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suelo

\- Es... es solo un muchacho - dice Sheena

\- Era un muchacho... esta muerto

\- Qué significa esto? - dice Aioros

\- Creo que ya se lo que pasó con Ichi - dice Burgun

\- Esta cosa acabó con un caballero de plata? imposible!

\- Ni tanto Aioros - dice Ikki - esto me recuerda a los caballeros de acero... ellos si tenían la capacidad de enfrentar a un caballero de plata y esta cosa me parece que tiene más capacidad que las armaduras que ellos usaban... pudieron enfrentar a Babel, Argol, Espartano y Aracne pero aún no estaban en la capacidad de luchar contra un caballero dorado... pero esta cosa si

\- Pero de dónde vino?

\- Los que lo acompañaban donde están? - pregunta Ikki a Burgun

\- Esparcidos por los matorrales - le contesta - pero no creo que estén en condiciones de contestar preguntas

\- Los mataste a todos?

\- No me culpes... no pensé que no resistirían un golpe de los míos

\- Creo que nuestras preguntas pueden tener respuestas... miren quienes vienen - dice Sheena

El rostro de Asuka se ilumina con una sonrisa... Lisandro aparecía seguido por Kiki quien llevaba en brazos a la joven herida

Amanecía un nuevo día en Esparta cuando Yoga es conducido a la sede del gobierno en medio de fuertes medidas de seguridad... Yoga hace su ingreso al edificio y es guiado por varios ambientes antes de llegar a una sala donde alrededor de una gran mesa se encontraban cuatro personas... encabezando la mesa se encontraba quien parecía ser el presidente quien rápidamente se pone de pie y se acerca a estrechar la mano de Yoga

\- Es un honor conocerlo Patriarca y le agradezco que se haya dignado a venir a esta reunión... como debe saber yo soy el presidente Andronikos... ya conoce al coronel Paknos Andrinakos, Secretario de Asuntos internos y mis demás colaboradores... el señor Constantin Yosarian y el señor Joseph Ausburg, quienes me asesoran en esta difícil misión que el destino me ha encomendado

Yoga toma asiento tras el protocolo para lo cual siguió una conversación trivial sobre la situación en Grecia y como el Movimiento Esparta tomo la rienda del gobierno

\- ...como verá Patriarca - habla el presidente - ha sido un proceso doloroso pero que ya se ha consolidado... el pueblo está experimentando las mejoras en sus vidas como resultado de nuestra política y ahora empezamos una nueva etapa que nos pone a la delantera en Europa... como usted sabe la crisis política y social en Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra ha hecho que estas naciones se ocupen de sus asuntos y dejen al resto de Europa resolver los suyos... es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar

\- Desaprovechar en qué sentido señor presidente? - le pregunta Yoga - espera lograr que Grecia lidere la Unión Europea que aún no se ha disuelto? o espera algo más?

\- Veo que pensamos igual Patriarca ... pero creo que es cuestión de enfoque... como bien sabe en la actualidad aunque Grecia haya consolidado un gobierno fuerte que ha logrado la estabilidad del país, nuestros vecinos no... el resto de Europa nos ha mirado como su patio trasero siempre, Turquía tras su derrota en Kurdistán está mirando mantener y ampliar su influencia en el Mediterráneo y en el Egeo... si Chipre se mantiene independiente será con influencia turca... en Serbia, los movimientos nacionalistas son fuertes y Macedonia aspira a formar un estado independiente con sus pares de Bosnia

\- Gracias por su clase de geopolítica, señor presidente - le dice Yoga - conozco la situación y lo que me imagino es que lo que busca es algo más que asegurar las fronteras no es así?

\- Me alegro que se haya dado cuenta... lo que aspiro es que Grecia vuelva a encumbrarse entre las naciones como una vez lo hizo y...

\- Perdón presidente - le interrumpe Yoga - entiendo claramente cuál es su visión de las cosas... en que encaja el Santuario en esa visión?

\- No es evidente? necesitamos fusionar todo el elemento griego ... el Santuario es clave en esto... conocemos la capacidad de los caballeros del Santuario ... y si bien tras las "terribles" batallas que han librado, pueden estar muy disminuidos... si nos unimos podemos generar la fuerza necesaria para crear una maquinaria bélica disuasiva contra nuestros enemigos y...

\- Y tal vez empezar una política de expansión... no cree que esta fuera de enfoque señor presidente?

\- Cómo dice?

\- La época llamémosla "de oro" de Grecia fue un momento de la historia que ya pasó... por qué regresar a eso? no existen mejores formas de encumbrar no exactamente a Grecia sino un ideal como nación? Por qué debemos repetir la historia? acaso olvida que pasó con la hegemonía que tuvieron en algún momento Esparta o Atenas?

\- Considero atrevidas sus afirmaciones Patriarca... y si sabe de historia, el papel que ocupó Grecia lo tomó Macedonia y luego Roma... y eso se ha repetido a lo largo de la historia hasta llegar a España, luego Inglaterra y por último los Estados Unidos

\- Y no cree que esa antinomia histórica debe llegar a su fin? a qué ha conducido todo eso? los desastres que han ocurrido deben servirnos para empezar de nuevo y enmendar los errores pasados... por qué no dejar nacionalismos y nos consideramos ciudadanos del mundo? porque no trabajar por un mundo unido reforzando el papel de la ONU y no pretender encumbrarnos por encima de los demás?

\- Es muy soñador de su parte Patriarca... le aseguro que lo que pienso yo lo están pensando los líderes de otros pueblos... y no pienso empezar a trabajar por el resurgimiento de Grecia cuando tenga a nuestros enemigos encima... el Santuario es parte importante de ese pasado y lo pienso usar de esa manera

\- Usar? tal parece que ya lo decidió ...

\- Y no cree que no puedo hacerlo? escuche ... la voz del pueblo lo reclama ... usted podría reclamar, protestar pero aquí en Grecia nadie lo escucharía ... todos saben muy bien en lo que el Santuario se ha convertido

\- Algo que usted por lo visto se ha encargado de promover y alentar... una campaña de difamación en contra nuestra

\- Eso es algo que no puede probar

\- Eso es algo que no necesito probar... es demasiado evidente

\- Aun si pudiera probarlo no hay a quien acudir, Patriarca ... la ONU solo se reunirá como lo hace siempre... hablarán mucho y luego sacarán una resolución condenando o aceptando el hecho y eso tomará mucho tiempo además que como lo ve usted el pueblo nos respalda

\- Si ya lo tiene decidido para que me convocó aquí?

\- Esperábamos convencerlo Patriarca - interviene Andrinakos - un acuerdo con el gobierno rehabilitaría su imagen y les permitiría mantener al Santuario bajo su autoridad

\- Y si me niego?

\- Solo será en su perjuicio Patriarca - interviene Yosarian - todos sabemos quién es usted

\- Podría explicarse mejor?

\- Usted formó parte del grupo disidente que encabezó Saori Kido, dueña de una gran corporación transnacional... la supuesta Atena, que al final tomó el poder por encima de las legítimas aspiraciones del elemento griego presente en el Santuario... a partir de ahí todo fue caos y el exterminio de todos los griegos que formaban parte del Santuario... luego la Kido desaparece y le deja a usted, un extranjero, al mando del Santuario que hasta ahora sigue en debacle

\- El Santuario ha estado por encima de las nacionalidades - le contesta Yoga sin inmutarse - no necesito justificar ni contarles la historia de lo que realmente pasó porque es evidente que ustedes ya lo saben ... no por nada han asimilado a los elementos disidentes del Santuario quienes deben haberlos puesto al tanto de todo... como Gigas... antiguo jefe de la guardia quien huyó cobardemente para no afrontar su fracaso en los intentos de asesinarnos frente a Arlecs... solo les diré que Saori Kido fue reconocida como Atena por los caballeros dorados desconociendo la autoridad de Arlecs

\- Los caballeros sobrevivientes querrá decir...

\- Los caballeros que murieron regresaron a la vida por obra de Hades y estos reconocieron a Atena después...

Los miembros del gobierno a excepción de Ausburg se sonrieron y se miraron entre sí

\- Vamos Patriarca... no pretenderá asustarnos o impresionarnos con esas historias de resurrección... lo que queremos oír es su decisión... está con nosotros o contra nosotros?

\- Necesita que se lo diga? jamás nos prestaremos a apoyar una consigna semejante ... mi respuesta es no

\- Piénselo bien... usted lleva las de perder... no sé cómo supo que Gigas está con nosotros, pero él puede reclamar el patriarcado si nosotros lo respaldamos... después de todo es su derecho como sucesor de Arlecs

\- Una simple marioneta en sus manos... él está viejo y no creo que tenga poder de decisión... eso les convendría pero no se confíen... de todos modos él no me preocupa

\- En eso tiene razón - le dice Andrinakos - entonces a mí me corresponde advertirle que haremos uso de la fuerza para ejercer nuestros derechos sobre el Santuario ... una cruzada para rescatarla de manos extrañas y recuperarla para Grecia

\- Veo que ya tiene el slogan para su cruzada coronel... qué le hace pensar que podrá hacerlo?

\- Quiere saberlo? lo sabrá el día que eso suceda... es esa su última palabra?

\- Así es... déjeme contarle una historia... cuando recién yo me convertí en un caballero de bronce, participamos en un torneo para obtener la armadura dorada de Sagitario... luchamos duro, pero no fue hasta pasado un tiempo cuando nos dimos cuenta que aunque alguno de nosotros hubiese obtenido la armadura jamás la hubiéramos podido usar... para ser caballero dorado se tenía que alcanzar un nivel espiritual que nosotros no teníamos

\- A qué viene eso? - le pregunta el presidente

\- No se preocupe ya entenderá... no encontrará resistencia porque no pienso involucrar a guerreros dignos a luchar contra gente tan indigna como ustedes... si quisiera podría acabar con ustedes en este momento y los problemas terminarían ya que me doy cuenta que ustedes desconocen de lo que somos capaces... ustedes podrán tomar el territorio... los edificios... las ruinas... podrán convencer a algunos a que los ayuden... pero ni así podrán tener el Santuario porque el Santuario es lo que somos los 84 caballeros de bronce, plata y oro que siempre lo formaremos y eso es algo que ustedes no tendrán nunca y otra cosa... cuando dije que Gigas no me preocupa no me refería a que ustedes si... sé que hay algo atrás ya que ustedes son solo una fachada ... ignoro que se propone quien empuja todo esto... solo díganle de mi parte que le regalo el territorio... porque ni aunque quisiera podré darles lo que es el Santuario... adiós señores... ustedes podrán tomar el Santuario cuando se les antoje pero les aseguro que no habrá nadie esperándolos... les deseo suerte con lo que pretendan levantar porque creo que no les durará mucho... con su permiso

Yoga abandona el lugar y poco después despegaba del aeropuerto rumbo al Santuario... al contemplar la ciudad de Esparta la contempla unos minutos antes de desviar la vista y pensar para sí "adiós Santuario de Atenas"

Fin del capítulo 6


	9. Investigando pistas

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Investigando pistas**

Anochecía cuando Kiki terminaba de atender a la joven usando sus poderes curativos. Los demás no habían intercambiado palabras más que para comentar el porqué de este ataque. Burgun por su parte había sepultado a los muertos lejos de allí para no molestar a Asuka. Esta por su parte atendía las heridas de Lisandro mientras Kay dormía

\- Lisandro - le pregunta - qué fue lo que pasó al final? quién ganó?

\- Nadie...

\- Como que nadie?! No me engañes Lisandro! no con esto! quiero saber si Kiki aún piensa en llevarse a mi hijo!

\- Lo que pasa es que nos interrumpieron... pero no te preocupes... hablaré con él y lo resolveremos de esa manera

\- Estás seguro Lisandro? crees poder convencer a Kiki con palabras? parecía muy decidido ...

\- Déjamelo a mí...

\- Quieres que te deje a Burgun también?

\- Qué hay con él?

\- Vino prácticamente a lo mismo pero yo estaba incluida en el paquete

\- Qué dices?

\- Lo que oyes... vino a pedirme que me fuera con él a Asgard a que asuma mi papel de Freya

\- Le dijiste que no...

\- Hace falta que te explique?

\- No... de acuerdo hablare con él... solo espero que no me rete también... hay cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora

\- Por este ataque? Lisandro... quiénes son?

\- Eso lo averiguaremos cuando se recupere esa chica...

\- Sea como sea no pienso quedarme aquí... quiero ir a una ciudad

\- Por qué?

\- Estamos demasiado apartados! ahora saben que estamos aquí! tal vez Kay o yo éramos blanco de esos sujetos y yo no quiero arriesgar a Kay ... no entiendo porque ahora despertamos tanto interés

\- Como sea... creo que tienes razón... pero lo hablaremos después... voy a hablar con Kiki

Lisandro sale y se acerca al grupo... Burgun lo mira con cierta hostilidad pero Lisandro no lo nota y se coloca al lado de ellos

\- Cómo sigue? - pregunta

\- Bueno... podría decir que está estable... pero las heridas de su cuerpo son algo serias... tal vez debamos llevarla a un hospital... pero podremos hacerlo mañana... su condición está estable - responde Kiki

\- Kiki... necesito hablar contigo ahora

\- Está bien... a solas?

\- A solas...

Ambos salen sin que los demás les pregunten nada... aunque todos se preguntaban cuál había sido el resultado de la pelea entre ellos

\- Kiki - le pregunta Lisandro cuando los dos se encuentran afuera - nadie sabe que la pelea había terminado antes del ataque porque prefiero que se vea de que tú cambiaste de opinión

\- Estás seguro?

\- Si... es lo mejor para ti

\- Me refiero a lo que has decidido... quieres asumir la responsabilidad de Kay? quieres ser tu quien lo entrene? quieres ser tu quien lo prepare para el futuro?

\- Así es... no es precisamente entrenamiento pero creo que ya lo sabes

\- Lisandro... veo que tus habilidades son parecidas a las de Shaka... pero las mías también me permiten percibir algo del futuro... no creas que no conozco como has interpretado las profecías de Saori, solo que tu estas eligiendo el peor camino

\- No lo creo... mi interpretación es que ese es un buen camino

\- Que te costará caro... lo sabes?

\- Si...

\- Por qué? Por qué quieres eso?

\- Sabes por qué Kiki? a veces creo que un minuto de felicidad puede aliviar una vida de dolor ... quiero que mi hijo me recuerde ... a mí y a su madre como los seres que no solo le dieron vida sino que lo amaban como solo se puede amar a un hijo... no importa cuál sea su destino... quiero que en su futura vida él tenga ese recuerdo porque eso le dará fuerzas y quiero que mi espíritu le acompañe por donde quiera que este... y para eso debo crear el nexo por lo que necesito que este conmigo...

\- No creo que sea lo único...

\- No... quiero tener tiempo para que Asuka lo vea crecer... disfrute su compañía lo más que pueda... no importa lo que pase al final... sino lo que vivamos en ese lapso de tiempo en la que podamos ser felices los cuatro

\- Los cuatro?

\- Si... Asuka está embarazada

\- Tanto la amas?

\- Si...

\- Como te dije... pagarás un alto precio... pero tú decides, después de todo me venciste... es tu decisión final?

\- Así es...

\- Pues bien Lisandro... de acuerdo... sabía que decidirías eso y yo solo quise librarte de ese destino... discúlpame ante Asuka por haberla amenazado pero bueno... veo que estás preparado para lo que se viene... espero que tu hijo también para lo que afronte él... pero eso es algo que ni tú ni yo veremos - Kiki le estrecha la mano pero luego lo abraza - adiós Lisandro de Sagitario... sabes... ahora me doy cuenta que tú y yo pese a ser caballeros dorados somos muy diferentes... yo represento al arquetipo anterior porque así fui formado por Mu... tú eres el nuevo arquetipo, aquél que solo sigue los dictados de su corazón por encima de otras consideraciones... conmigo la era antigua se termina... no formaré a ningún discípulo... el único que hubiese querido tener era a tu hijo... conmigo, la escuela de los antiguos doce se termina... adiós

\- Espero verte de nuevo

\- Tal vez... pero será en mucho tiempo... jamás volveré al Santuario... y dile a los demás que se comuniquen con Yoga... creo que tiene algo importante que decirles

Kiki se aleja y se pierde en la oscuridad que ya cubría con sus primeras sombras... la presencia de Kiki desaparece de los sentidos de Lisandro "nos veremos antes de lo que crees porque hay algo que no sabes... adiós Kiki, caballero dorado de Aries"

En Esparta... Joseph Ausburg y Constantin Yosarian se encontraban en casa del primero

\- Cuando crees que Andrinakos ocupe el Santuario a la fuerza? - le pregunta Yosarian

\- Me imagino que no esperará mucho...

\- Espero que lo haga pronto... dices que lo que buscas está en el Santuario... ellos no podrían destruirlo o llevárselo?

\- No... ni siquiera saben que existe... lo que sí creo es que el Patriarca lo sospecha

\- Bah! creo que deberíamos atacar... después de todo los Armanoides podrían acabar con toda resistencia y los caballeros del Santuario dejarían de ser un peligro

\- No lo creo mi querido Yosarian... acaso no te llegó el informe?

\- Cuál?

\- Dos unidades han sido destruidas...

\- Cómo?

\- Las enviamos para eliminar a un caballero dorado pero al final se toparon con cuatro... fueron destruidas con mucha facilidad... es obvio que subestimamos las capacidades de los caballeros dorados... por eso Andrinakos no atacó el Santuario mientras el Patriarca estuvo aquí... habría fracasado

\- Caray... y entonces?

\- Lo bueno es que el Patriarca ha dicho que no ofrecerá resistencia... entonces eso nos da tiempo para perfeccionar los Armanoides y entrenar gente capaz que combine la capacidad espiritual de los caballeros del Santuario con nuestra tecnología... así tendremos una combinación invencible

\- Suena fantástico... y el presidente Andronikus?

\- Ese imbécil que siga soñando con su poderosa Grecia... eso nos será útil hasta que ya no lo necesitemos... Yosarian... te propondré para que dirijas el Santuario una vez que lo ocupemos y puedas dirigir este proyecto tú mismo

\- Gracias... pero y Gigas?

\- Ya lo dijo el propio Patriarca... solo será una marioneta... el único problema serían Espartano y Eudoria pero ellos dos son ambiciosos y se conformarán si les damos una cuota de poder que les podemos quitar en cualquier momento... pero eso amigo mío... lo dejo en tus sabias manos

\- No te preocupes... más bien volveré a reunirme con Andrinakos para ultimar detalles... nos vemos después

Yosarian salé y Ausburg se sonríe para sí mismo "así es mi querido Yosarian... Gigas no será el único tonto útil después de todo"

En el Santuario... Yoga se encontraba con Hilda de Polaris y Fler a quienes les cuenta los pormenores de la reunión que sostuvo en Esparta... les sorprendió la respuesta que Yoga le dio al gobierno

\- Yoga - le dice Hilda - tú crees haber tomado la decisión correcta? dejarás que esos blasfemos profanen el Santuario?

\- No profanarán nada Hilda... cuando ellos lleguen nos iremos con todo lo que representa el Santuario... el Santuario es algo más de lo que ves y está en cada uno de nosotros... durante milenios hemos defendido la Tierra pero nos olvidamos de la humanidad... ahora es ella la que se acuerda pero es para destruirnos... o por lo menos es lo que pretenden porque no pueden destruir lo que no pueden ver

\- Aún sigo sin entender

\- Por siempre Hilda, al igual que en Asgard, el recuerdo de los héroes que inmolaron sus vidas por un ideal perdurará... no importa que otra gente ocupe el Santuario, jamás será lo mismo, jamás podrán igualar lo que una vez fuimos porque ellos parten de sus propias ambiciones... jamás de aquí surgirá un Mu, un Aioria o alguien como Seiya... y si lo hace será para destruir lo que ellos construyan si es que antes no lo hace su propia ceguera... el no ver la maldad que los empuja

\- De todos modos Yoga... creo como tú que hay algo más que una simple ambición propia de hombrecillos mediocres... creo que algo o alguien mueve los hilos de todo esto

\- Lo sé... dejemos que ellos mismos se pongan en evidencia... y lo harán apenas tomen el Santuario... convocaré a todos los caballeros que aún quedan aquí y les comunicaré lo que sucederá y cada quien decidirá qué es lo que debe hacer pero no habrá resistencia

\- Y qué haré yo?

\- Tú... querida Hilda puedes vivir con nosotros... eres bienvenida

Yoga sale del salón y camina hacia la sala de audiencias mientras los voceros convocaban a los caballeros y aprendices que aún quedaban "solo falta comunicarme con los caballeros dorados ... ellos vendrán de inmediato" en eso pasa al lado del monumento que perennizaba la memoria de aquellos que habían caído "espero que me comprendan y me perdonen... no piensen que han luchado en vano... no fue así" en eso sus ojos se detienen en el nombre de Seiya "habrías sido tan temperamental pese a los años? habrías decidido luchar? tal vez... pero en cierto modo estas aquí... a través de Lisandro" sus ojos al final se detienen en otros dos nombres "y qué habrían hecho ustedes?... creo que tu habrías aplastado a los que vengan y luego te habrías ido, tratando de demostrar que no te echaban sino que te vas porque quieres... y tú, te hubieras encogido de hombros y seguirías tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado... tú siempre fuiste de los que no se complican la vida al igual que Vegeta pero con diferente estilo... verdad Son Goku?"

En otro lugar del mundo... Lisandro entraba a su casa para hablar con su familia... en el interior Sheena aún atendía a la joven mientras Ikki y Aioros hablaban entre sí en voz baja... Burgun se encontraba sentado a un lado de la habitación y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a Asuka quien había dejado a Kay durmiendo "por Odín... que hermosa es" piensa Burgun lo cual hace que mire hostilmente a Lisandro cuando este entra... todos también miran a Lisandro

\- Y? - Ikki es el primero en preguntar - qué sucedió con Kiki?

\- Se acaba de ir... pide perdón a todos y en especial a ti Asuka... ha renunciado a llevarse a Kay y acepta que seamos nosotros quienes nos encarguemos de el

\- Vaya... menudo favor! - dice Asuka con tono duro – por qué no lo invitaste a cenar o que pase aquí la noche?

\- No seas injusta con el Asuka... Kiki creía hacer lo correcto

\- Y supongo que le diste un apretón de manos además de las gracias por sus "buenas intenciones"

\- Kiki ha dicho que no volverá si eso te hace feliz - le dice Lisandro en tono serio - yo... estoy cansado y me iré a descansar... permiso... ah! creo que deben comunicarse con Yoga para que les de los pormenores de lo que pasa en el Santuario... acabo de hacerlo y será mejor que partan mañana... buenas noches

Lisandro se retira mientras los demás se quedan en un silencio incómodo... Asuka se queda de pie seria hasta que se percata de que Burgun la mira

\- Tu que me miras dios guerrero?! Tengo tres ojos o cuatro orejas? a propósito ...no crees que estas abusando de mi hospitalidad?

\- Te molesta mi presencia?

\- Que comes que adivinas, kinder? acaso olvidas que viniste aquí con propuestas indecentes?

\- Indecentes?

\- Soy una mujer casada por si lo has olvidado... y viniste aquí a pedirme que me vaya contigo... o no?

\- Yo... un momento... no te lo pedí en ese sentido

\- En qué sentido lo debo tomar? si no te echo ahora es porque al menos peleaste para protegerme... pero cuando mañana me levante de mi cama no quiero verte y dile a Hilda que no quiero saber nada con ese asunto de que soy Freya! y a todos ustedes... disculpen mi mal carácter pero por las circunstancias del día de hoy no es para menos... buenas noches

Asuka se retira a su habitación y los demás intercambian miradas incómodas... Ikki se pone de pie

\- Iré afuera... me comunicaré con Yoga... te quedas Burgun?

\- Me guste o no... ella es Freya y debo protegerla - responde Burgun - me quedaré aquí como haciendo guardia por si algo se presenta y de paso vigilaré a esta chica

\- Vas a convertirte en el guardián de Asuka? aunque no le guste?

\- Es asunto mío...

\- Bueno... cada uno en lo de uno... será mejor que descanses Sheena

Ikki sale, quedando en la habitación Sheena, Aioros y Burgun quien ya empezaba a dormitar pero no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Asuka

En la habitación de Lisandro y Asuka, esta última entra y luego de ver a su hijo que dormía plácidamente, ajeno a lo acontecido ese día... Asuka luego se sienta al lado de su cama mientras Lisandro le daba la espalda tratando de dormir

\- Lo siento Lisandro - le dice Asuka - no quise ser dura contigo

\- Olvídalo - le contesta Lisandro sin voltearse

Asuka se mete a la cama y se recuesta a su lado... le toma la mano y se pega a él

\- Estaremos a salvo Lisandro? es que acaso no dejaremos de vivir en el peligro?

\- No lo sé Asuka... pero tienes razón... después de esto mejor es que volvamos a la ciudad

\- Podremos vivir en Berlin? o tal vez en Londres? ah no! de Londres no queda mucho... o quizá Río por las playas... París puede ser una buena opción... pero no hablo mucho francés y tú nada...

\- Asuka... no hagas planes todavía... por lo menos no esta noche

\- Tienes razón... podrías darte vuelta?

Lisandro le hace caso y ella lo abraza

\- Realmente me has perdonado?

\- Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?

\- Con todo lo que ha pasado estoy muy nerviosa... es lógico que me enfade por cualquier cosa... no crees?

\- No me refería a eso... te conozco pero no por eso deja de molestarme... fue una pelea dura con Kiki y ambos...

Lisandro se calla y Asuka lo mira a los ojos

\- Ambos qué?

\- Olvídalo... no es nada importante... a lo que iba es que cada vez que me tratas así, siempre quieres solucionarlo de esta forma...

\- Acaso no te gusta?

\- Si... pero no dejo de lamentar ciertas ironías del destino... estoy casado con la chica más linda del mundo y no puedo verla

\- Baka...

Ambos se abrazan y Lisandro usa la telekinesis para apagar la luz...

Había pasado un día desde el incidente con las máquinas... Burgun, no queriendo contrariar a Asuka se fue apenas amaneció... Aioros e Ikki se fueron al Santuario, mientras Sheena decide quedarse con Asuka y Kay en caso de que Lisandro decida marcharse también... en el transcurso del día decidieron abandonar la casa e irse a vivir por lo pronto a la ciudad más cercana... acomodaron su equipaje en el vehículo que usaba Asuka y partieron en horas de la tarde... fue muy doloroso para Lisandro dejar la casa que él había construido pero pensaba que a partir de ese momento era lo mejor, por lo menos hasta saber quiénes eran los que los habían atacado... La chica parecía estable por lo que la llevan a un hospital para que este en observación mientras ellos se instalaban en un hotel

\- Qué piensas hacer Lisandro? - le dice Asuka - irás al Santuario?

\- Si... Yoga nos está convocando... mamá se quedará contigo, pero antes pasaré por el hospital... quiero saber cómo esta esa chica

\- Por qué tanto interés?

\- Porque quiero saber quién es y porque nos atacó...

\- Qué haremos con ella? - pregunta Sheena

\- Dejarla ir... no tiene sentido que la retengamos y sin su máquina ya no es un peligro

\- Puede conseguirse otra y volver - le dice Asuka

\- Y que sugieres? que la mate?... no Asuka... no haré nada contra ella... lo que pretenda es cosa suya pero ya sabe que no puede enfrentarme

\- Aun... acaso olvidas que fui piloto de Evangelion? sabes cuantas pruebas pasaron los Evas y cuantos prototipos construyeron antes de que enfrentaran a un ángel? yo pienso eso... eso fue una prueba... pensándolo bien no creo que Kay o yo hayamos sido el blanco... el blanco eran ustedes

\- Qué dices?

\- Es lógico! si hubieran querido matarme... por qué no usar un francotirador o lanzarme bombas? ... o todas las oportunidades que tuvieron cuando venía a trabajar sola?... es obvio que esto fue planeado contra ustedes o si no... por qué los atacaron a Kiki y a ti?... querían probar si sus muñecos podrían contra un caballero dorado y ahora ya lo saben

Sheena y Lisandro se quedan pensativos por unos momentos

\- Creo que Asuka tiene razón Lisandro - le dice Sheena - buena deducción...

\- No soy solo una cara bonita querida suegra - le dice Asuka - en NERV aprendí mucho de conspiraciones... ustedes son muy inocentes en esas cosas... jamás enviarían a alguien como carne de cañón... NERV y SEELE lo hacían todo el tiempo

\- Eso no es ser inocente Asuka - le contesta seria Sheena - no somos cobardes para exponer a otro en lugar nuestro

\- No quise ofender...

\- Bueno - interrumpe Lisandro - de todos modos estarán seguras aquí... solo comuníquense con cualquiera de nosotros ante cualquier eventualidad... nos veremos luego

Lisandro se va y deja solas a su madre y a su esposa quienes contemplan al pequeño Kay que dormía plácidamente

Luego de una hora... Lisandro llegaba al hospital, tras esperar unos minutos, fue atendido por un médico

\- Usted es pariente de la joven? - le pregunta

\- No... Digo... soy un amigo de ella

\- Sus padres? su familia?

\- Ellos están... en otro país... ella es... griega y justamente viajaré para allá

\- Griega? no lo parece... óigame joven... qué relación tiene con ella?

\- Soy su amigo, ya se lo dije

\- Escúcheme... no sé qué clase de amigo será usted pero creo que hay mucho porque responder... esa chica no solo estaba lastimada sino intoxicada... su inconsciencia más se debe a que en la sangre tiene sustancias que parecen ser algún tipo de droga... y ni que decir de las marcas en sus brazos y piernas... podría pensar que se inyecta pero esos orificios más parecen de una sonda... qué sabe usted de eso?

\- Yo... nada... puedo estar con ella?

\- Puede mostrarme sus brazos joven?

Lisandro le muestra los brazos y el médico los revisa... en eso este lo contempla fijamente

\- Usted dice que es su amigo y no sabía de esas marcas en el cuerpo de ella?

\- No... aunque me las mostrase no las hubiera visto... soy ciego

\- Qué? - exclama el doctor sorprendido y le mira a los ojos a Lisandro - es cierto... pero...

\- No se sorprenda doctor... me conduzco mejor solo... puedo ir con ella? cómo está?

\- Eee... esperamos que recobre la conciencia de un momento a otro... debemos someterla a una desintoxicación y... bueno... pase pero no puede permanecer mucho tiempo

\- Gracias... podría alguien guiarme?

El médico comisiona a una enfermera y contempla a Lisandro aún sorprendido... este es llevado a una habitación y dejado allí... la chica yacía dormida en la cama y Lisandro se acomoda en una silla

\- Ya puedes dejar de fingir... sé que estas despierta - le dice Lisandro y la chica abre los ojos

\- Cómo lo supiste? - le pregunta la chica con acento extranjero

\- Tardaría mucho en explicártelo... mi nombre es Lisandro... cuál es el tuyo?

\- No me hagas preguntas que no...

\- Nidi... bonito nombre... tu acento es norteamericano pero ese nombre no lo es... y tienes dieciséis años

\- Pero... cómo...? Puedes leer mi mente?

\- No muy bien que digamos... solo que reprimiste en decírmelo y fue como si lo hicieras y eso es lo que capté

\- Que clase de persona eres tú?

\- No te lo dijeron?

\- No... es absurdo que te oculte las cosas... solo me mandaron a ti... estaba en la memoria de la computadora de batalla... mi misión era matarte...

\- Por qué?

\- No lo sé... solo recibí esa orden... que le pasó a mi compañero?

\- Este muerto... lo siento

\- Lo sientes?

\- Si...

\- Porque lo sentías me dejaste vivir?

\- No... Simplemente que creí que no merecías morir... te había vencido y te ayude a sobrevivir

\- Porque te soy útil? porque piensas que te diré quién está detrás de todo esto?

\- No... no fue por eso... la verdad ni esperaba que me lo dijeras pero de todos modos te lo iba a preguntar

\- Como te dije... si puedes leer mi mente sabrás la verdad

\- No quiero leer tu mente... espero que tú me lo digas

\- No lo sé

\- Te creo... pero lo que debes saber es porque nos atacaron y quienes te ordenaron hacerlo

\- Fui reclutada... sin preguntas... ni respuestas... solo entrenamiento para usar los Armanoides... y nada más

\- Estabas drogada...

\- Si... es un inhibidor del dolor y del cansancio... aumenta tus sentidos y...

\- Déjalo... yo no necesito eso para mis sentidos... y lo que te pusieron fue para algo que no es eso sino para mantenerte como una autómata... dónde estabas antes de venir aquí?

\- En los Estados Unidos

\- Y tu compañero?

\- Él llegó de Australia... algo más?

\- El programa donde trabajabas... tiene nombre?

\- No lo sé...

\- Bueno... creo que esto confirma lo que me dijeron hace un rato... qué harás ahora?

\- Qué harás tú? soy tu prisionera ...

\- No... no lo eres... quédate aquí hasta que te recuperes y luego podrás irte

\- Es una orden?

\- No... es un consejo

\- Me matarán... lo sabes?

\- No... no lo harán... quienes te hayan mandado seguro creen que estas muerta... no ha habido forma de saberlo y veo tu destino dependiendo de ti

\- Eres vidente acaso?

\- Algo así...

\- No tengo adonde ir...

\- Toma - Lisandro le extiende una tarjeta - ve a esta dirección... estas personas te ayudarán... como te dije... depende de lo que tú decidas ahora... cuando quieras, ellos te pondrán en contacto conmigo si quieres decirme algo más... sea quienes sean los que te mandaron, posiblemente volverán a intentarlo y ya se darán a conocer

\- Podría ser yo quien lo intente otra vez

\- Eso depende de ti y tal vez la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte... tú decides que harás pero yo que tú no volvería con quienes te enviaron a la muerte

\- De qué hablas?

\- No esperaban que ganaras...solo querían saber de qué era capaz un caballero dorado... como te dije, está en tus manos la decisión, solo trata de que sea bueno para ti... adiós

Lisandro deja a Nidi en la cama y sale de la habitación... no alcanzo a escuchar un suave "gracias" pronunciado por la chica

En Grecia, los 20 caballeros que quedaban en el Santuario, se reunían en la sala donde Yoga se aprestaba a dirigirse a ellos... flanqueándolo y con las armaduras puestas estaban Ikki y Aioros... tras unos minutos de espera, Yoga les comunica lo decidido con el gobierno... empezaron a haber murmullos y voces de protesta pero Yoga llama al orden

\- Escuchen todos! entiendo que esto les sorprenda, pero yo ya había anunciado meses antes que el Santuario dejaría de existir... si bien yo esperaba que esto fuera gradual, la amenaza del gobierno solo ha precipitado las cosas

\- Esperábamos que usted cambiara de idea Patriarca - le dice un caballero de bronce

\- Pues no será así... no puedo cambiarla porque solo sigo instrucciones que Atena nos dejó... ustedes fueron testigos de su sacrificio... muchos de ustedes participaron en las luchas que el Santuario sobrellevo en estos últimos 30 años y saben lo que eso representa... ese tiempo de luchas debe dar paso a una nueva era... el Santuario ha cumplido con su misión lo que ha costado mucho sacrificio de todos nosotros y eso es algo que hará que el Santuario viva por siempre

\- No Patriarca! - se adelanta un caballero de plata - no estamos de acuerdo! muchos de nosotros creemos que el Santuario debe sobrevivir a esto y pienso que debe ponerse a consideración quiénes quieren quedarse y quiénes no... después de todo, según nos dice solo será un cambio de administración

\- Yagus - le contesta Yoga - no creo que esa sea una buena solución... ustedes no tienen idea de cuáles son los planes del gobierno y yo no tengo idea de cuáles son los verdaderos planes de aquellos que han impulsado esto... lo que si se es que permanecer aquí es peligroso y deshonraría al Santuario y a ustedes mismos

\- No lo creo así... nos habla de deshonor pero está dispuesto a hacer desaparecer el Santuario... lo que entiendo es que mientras usted pretende eso, el gobierno pretende conservarlo

\- Estas acusando al Patriarca?! - se le pone otro caballero de plata al frente

\- Solo defiendo mis derechos como caballero del Santuario!

\- Basta! Albion! déjalo... no los traje aquí para que peleen entre sí... acepto tu punto de vista Yagus... ustedes son veinte... hay otros catorce que no están presentes... mas los dos caballeros dorados que están aquí hacemos 36 en total... en el momento que baje la escalinata dejaré de ser el Patriarca y no me deberán obediencia así que cada uno decidirá por sí mismo... este es el último consejo que les doy... abandonen el Santuario porque lo que viene no será para su bien

Yoga baja la escalinata flanqueado por Ikki y Aioros y los caballeros le abren paso... cuando Yoga abandona la sala, los caballeros comienzan a discutir entre ellos

En Japón... en un enorme jardín, un hombre caminaba apoyado en un bastón... repentinamente una figura sale de los matorrales

\- Hola Tatsumi...

\- Qué? quién? quien eres tú?

\- No me reconoces... soy el hijo de Ikki y Sheena

\- Armando? no... Lisandro... verdad? qué diablos haces aquí? no te he invitado...

\- No? hacía falta? no lo creo si es que nos ponemos a pensar que tengo más derecho que tú de disfrutar de esta opulencia

\- De qué hablas? tú... y tu padre no son más que unos...

\- Bastardos? si... si podemos usar esa palabra creo que más bastardo fuiste tú al negarle a mi padre y a los demás los derechos que ni Saori nos negó

\- Bah! la señorita Kido era demasiado sentimental... pese a todo la extraño...

\- Y para qué has protegido esto Tatsumi? o para quién?

\- No lo entenderías... es una forma de honrar la memoria de mi maestro Mitsumasa Kido

\- Si? no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros Tatsumi... no queremos nada de esto

\- Y a qué has venido?

\- A preguntarte sobre los caballeros de acero

\- Qué hay con ellos?

\- Que pasó con los que portaban las armaduras?

\- Ven conmigo... pero prométeme que te iras una vez que conteste tus preguntas

Tatsumi lo lleva al interior de la mansión... al entrar a su oficina habla con su asistente quien revisa la computadora y luego imprime una hoja que entrega a Lisandro

\- Como verá usted - le dice mientras se preguntaba porque Lisandro pasaba sus manos sobre el papel sin mirarlo - el llamado Daichi murió hace 5 años... otro llamado Sho no se tiene información de donde esta y el llamado Shio trabaja para la corporación aún... en el área de biotecnología...

\- Después que dieron de baja sus armaduras se mantuvo aquí... por qué los demás no?

\- Porque Shio fue el único que estudió... los demás no y como no nos servían los desahuciamos - le contesta Tatsumi

\- Vaya... lo sabría Saori?... según esto, Shio estuvo bajo el mando del doctor Mamoru hasta que este se retiró... qué fue de él?

\- Enseña en la universidad de Kyoto...

\- Y... la tecnología de las armaduras... fue patentada?

\- Si... pero en estas épocas no creo que la gente se preocupe mucho de las patentes

\- Bien... creo que iré a visitar al doctor Mamoru... tiene su dirección?

El joven mira a Tatsumi y este asiente con la cabeza... le alcanza una tarjeta a Lisandro quien se pone de pie

\- Gracias Tatsumi... una pregunta más... hay alguna corporación que compita con esta en biotecnología?

\- Si... la Corporación Unicron... es norteamericana... ambas hemos sobrevivido a la catástrofe pero ellos en realidad están mas en la línea militar... nosotros en la industrial... algo más?

\- No... gracias Tatsumi

Lisandro abandonó la antigua casa Kido... Tatsumi lo ve alejarse y piensa en lo que le dijo Saori hace años "si alguna vez, Lisandro viene a pedirte algo... complácelo"... "muchacho listo... y poderoso... espero que encuentre lo que busca"

Fin del capítulo 7


	10. Humillación

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Humillación**

Yoga se encontraba en el Gran Salón, aún en compañía de Ikki y Aioros... en eso hace su entrada Hilda acompañada de Fler y de Thor que acababa de llegar al Santuario

\- Saludos a todos - dice Hilda - qué han decidido Yoga?

\- Por nuestra parte - contesta él - nos iremos... he dejado la decisión en cada uno de los caballeros

\- Qué quiere decir eso? que cada uno decidirá si se va o se queda?

\- Así es...

\- Aún creo que es un error Yoga... tú como Patriarca...

\- No Hilda - le interrumpe Yoga - yo ya he dejado de ser el Patriarca... acabo de renunciar ante todos los demás

\- No crees que debimos discutirlo más Yoga? - interviene Aioros - hay mucho descontento entre los caballeros por esto... y pareces haber olvidado a los aprendices que suman más de cien... muchos no querrán dejar el entrenamiento ni los maestros abandonar a los alumnos... yo no lo haría

\- Sé que tienes la razón Aioros... pero créanme... no hay salida... no puedo dirigir el Santuario bajo la tutela del gobierno y aún así quisiera hacerlo, soy un obstáculo para lo que planean... por lo menos formalmente quieren convertir el Santuario en una base de entrenamiento militar... pero creo que las intenciones van más allá de eso

En eso hace su entrada Albion quien hace una inclinación ante Yoga

\- Patriarca... los caballeros ya han llegado a un acuerdo...

\- Y cual es Albion?

\- La decisión quedó en cada uno de nosotros... doce han decidido quedarse... ocho nos vamos

\- De acuerdo Albion... gracias... ahora solo resta esperar... te pediría que tú y los siete que nos acompañaran, me ayuden a retirar lo que no debe caer en manos del gobierno

En tanto, Lisandro se encontraba frente a una casa a la cual se dirige y toca la puerta, esta se abre y sale un hombre de mediana de edad que le preguntó que quería

\- Deseo hablar con el doctor Mamoru

\- Tiene cita?

\- No... pero dígale que vengo del Santuario de Atenas

\- Lo siento... el doctor no recibe a nadie sin previa cita... hágala con su asistente personal y venga cuando se la dé

\- No podría decirle de dónde vengo? seguramente me recibirá

\- No... ya le dije que no

\- Pero...

Lisandro se calla porque siente que alguien se acerca

\- Qué sucede Shimadi? - se escucha una voz - quién es este joven?

\- Le decía al joven que el doctor no recibe a nadie sin cita previamente coordinada con usted

\- Eres estudiante de la universidad? - le pregunta el recién llegado a Lisandro - ya deberías saber que todas las reuniones con el doctor Mamoru son en la facultad los días jueves

\- No... no soy estudiante de la universidad... vengo del Santuario de Atenas

\- Qué? - el hombre contempla a Lisandro y se percata de que sus ojos eran apagados pese al brillo de inteligencia que parecían brotar de él - del Santuario?... eres ciego?

\- Si...

\- Ciego? - se pregunta el otro

\- Un momento... sé quién eres tú... eres Lisandro... el hijo de Ikki y Sheena... Lisandro... caballero dorado de Sagitario... vaya... es un honor... Shimadi... comunícale al doctor que tenemos un invitado

\- Tú?... tú eres...?

\- Si... mi nombre es Shio... antiguo caballero de acero

En otro lado del mundo... Burgun de Mizard se encaminaba hacia una cabaña que estaba media oculta entre la nevada que había caído intensamente... Burgun llega hasta la puerta y esta se abre

\- Pasa Burgun - se escucha una voz desde adentro - te esperaba

Burgun entra y ve a Bud sentado al lado de la mesa, mientras de pie, Freya observaba al recién llegado... se estremeció al ver la armadura de Mizard pero le asustó la mirada de Burgun

\- Maestro Bud - comienza a decir Burgun - lo esperábamos en el Santuario... Hilda no sabe nada de usted y si he llegado hasta aquí ha sido porque fue el último lugar de donde se tenía noticias suyas

\- Siento que me hayan esperado Burgun... no le transmití mi decisión a Hilda pero te la digo a ti, acabo de dejar de ser la sombra de dios guerrero y he dejado de servir a Hilda

\- Qué dice?!

\- Quieres que te lo repita? renuncio a lo que fui antes... a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida para mí... al lado de Freya

\- Freya?... ella?... pero por qué?

\- De qué te sorprendes Burgun? acaso Hilda no nos dijo que éramos libres de decidir? ella no nos forzó a estar a su lado y nos dijo que podíamos apartarnos en el momento que queríamos

\- Pero hicimos un juramento!

\- Y no lo estoy olvidando... en el momento que me necesiten estaré ahí... pero ahora quiero comenzar de nuevo... he postergado mi vida demasiado tiempo

\- Maestro Bud... yo esperaba que usted me ayudara... Hilda dejará el Santuario que será tomado por el gobierno... tenemos la oportunidad de resucitar a Asgard y podemos hacerlo con los dioses guerreros que quedamos poniéndonos al servicio de la verdadera Freya

\- Freya? te refieres a la esposa de Lisandro?

\- Sí! la he visto y creo que podemos convencerla! con ella y su poder respaldándonos reconstruiremos a Asgard y formar dioses guerreros nuevos... ella puede reconstruir las armaduras sagradas y fundir la espada de Odín... ella puede ungir a cualquiera de nosotros con la armadura de Odín... con ella podremos volver a encumbrar a Asgard!

\- Vaya... veo que ya no tienes fe en Hilda de Polaris

\- No! ella ya no tiene interés en nada que no sea ella misma!... solo busca pasar sus años tranquila sin sobresaltos! no es necesaria para la reconstrucción de Asgard!

\- Burgun... lo siento... pero no me interesa involucrarme más en eso... no me interesa que Asgard resurja ni me interesa si tu Freya toma el lugar de Hilda... yo... ya tengo a mi Freya y con ella quiero pasar el resto de mi vida... has comprendido?

\- Maestro... no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo! cómo puede olvidar sus preceptos!? Cómo puede tirar a la basura lo que me enseñó!?

\- Qué te enseñé Burgun? te enseñé a pelear y eso te ha permitido sobrevivir... has peleado contra los guerreros de hielo, de los ventisqueros y has sobrevivido en la lucha contra Einar... no te parece suficiente? yo he pasado por eso también y más aún... y eso es lo que me ha llevado a pensar... luché contra los que ahora son nuestros aliados... mi hermano y los demás dioses guerreros cayeron en esa lucha empujados por la locura de Hilda encendida por Poseidón... ese fue el premio a su lealtad... los volvió ciegos y no escucharon nada más... yo no era leal a Hilda sino a mí mismo y aspiraba tomar el lugar de un dios guerrero pero estaba condenado a ser la sombra del Mizard... mírala a ella?... hasta antes que yo llegara, esperaba a Kanon, General Marino del Atlántico Norte, muerto también en una lucha entre dioses... y eso la condenó a una vida de soledad... qué sucedió con esta parte de Asgard? acaso no fue destruida por Atena y sus caballeros? qué pasó con el hermano de ella, muerto por tratar de recuperar el honor de Asgard?... no Burgun... han sido demasiados sacrificios y ya no quiero formar parte de ello... quiero hacer mi destino yo mismo

\- Lo que veo es que se ha ablandado! usted quiere pegarse a una mujer y olvidarse de luchar! me avergüenza que haya sido mi maestro y le aseguro que jamás dejaré mi lucha de reconstruir Asgard con o sin ayuda de nadie!

\- Espero que algún día me comprendas Burgun... pero ya es hora de que camines tú solo

\- Por Odín que no! usted ya no existe para mí!... agradezca eso porque si no lo mataría por traicionar a Asgard!

Burgun sale furioso de la cabaña y Bud lo mira alejarse... Freya coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Bud

\- Por qué no le dijiste la verdad Bud? solo has logrado que él te odie

\- Es joven aún... no lo hubiese entendido

\- Pero... le hubieses advertido sobre Dolbar... algo me dice que él sigue siendo un peligro

\- Si... así es Freya... pero ese será un peligro que enfrentaré en su debido momento... dejemos que Dolbar siga entre sombras para que cuando salga a la luz... esta lo ciegue

"Además será algo que yo resolveré solo" piensa Bud antes de perder de vista a su antiguo discípulo... Burgun siguió caminando, quizás en otro tiempo hubiese matado a Bud pero sentía que ya no valía la pena... "a nombre de quien lo haría... de Hilda?" Burgun vuelve a pensar en Asuka... "tu Freya" le había dicho Bud, pero ella estaba más lejos que Hilda... prácticamente inalcanzable, pero su imagen se mantenía en la mente de Burgun... estaba seguro que sería una magnifica regente de Asgard si tan solo asumiera su papel de Freya... pero ya lo había dicho, no quería saber nada de eso "no soy Freya!" lo había dicho casi gritando... eso debía desanimar a cualquiera, además que Asuka tenía obligaciones como madre y esposa que no podía pasar por alto... Burgun se pone a pensar si realmente era su lado de Freya lo que le interesaba realmente... antes si, pero después de conocerla la cosa había cambiado ya que seguía más decidido... era Freya o Asuka lo que le interesaba ahora? "Tal vez deba acercarme a ella no como dios guerrero a Freya... sino como Burgun a Asuka... sería un buen comienzo"

En Japón... Lisandro seguía a Shio a través de varias estancias para luego descender... en un sótano se había acondicionado un laboratorio bastante amplio y equipado y en él estaba un anciano que pese a los años se le veía con mucha vitalidad

\- Shio... me alegra verte... él es...

\- Es Lisandro... caballero dorado de Sagitario

\- Un caballero dorado? vaya... creí que moriría sin conocer alguno... y se ve bastante joven... pero según sé eres hijo de Ikki... conocí a tu padre cuando tenía más o menos tu edad y él era un caballero de bronce... a qué se debe tu visita?

\- Doctor Mamoru... agradezco que me reciba y el poder conocer a un antiguo caballero de acero, después de todo lo que hicieron por mi padre y los demás siempre quise tener la oportunidad de agradecerles

\- No tienes por qué darlas - le replica Shio - en realidad no ayudamos mucho... solo intervenimos en los momentos adecuados... ahora ya ha pasado el tiempo

\- Cuándo colgaste la armadura Shio?

\- Fue cuando cumplí 20 años...

\- Y por qué no hubo otros?

\- Para qué? no éramos necesarios... después de lo que Shiru me contó sobre lo de Hades y la muerte de Seiya, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas... además Saori se desligó de la corporación y dejó todo en manos de Tatsumi

\- Además Lisandro - interviene Mamoru - nos dimos cuenta que la tecnología que desarrollamos aún no podía igualar a las habilidades de los caballeros... en realidad por un momento creímos que si ya que tras la pelea contra los caballeros de plata, las armaduras pasaron la prueba... encontramos una forma de equiparar la velocidad y los poderes de ellos, aunque de forma diferente... el escudo electromagnético era un arma en contra de los poderes psíquicos y el uso de armas explosivas eran efectivas, así como la velocidad de los propulsores y eso sin contar en la habilidad de los muchachos en poder usar las armaduras y la resistencia de estas ... pero no era lo mismo que las armaduras que ustedes usan las cuales no cuentan con ningún dispositivo o sistemas complejos pero delicados que podían dañarse en combates muy duros... nos dimos cuenta de eso tras la batalla contra ese saiyajin Goku... alguien con la suficiente habilidad combativa que destruyera los comandos de las armaduras sencillamente las anularían...

\- El doctor es muy práctico - dice Shio - se basa en los hechos, pero a lo que jamás llegamos a enfrentarnos fue a las habilidades de un caballero dorado... nuestros escudos jamás podrían enfrentar a las habilidades psíquicas de alguien como Mu o Shaka a quienes yo conocí...

\- Dígame doctor... y si alguien hubiese encontrado la forma?

\- Qué quieres decir?

\- Si alguien... digamos continuase en lo que usted se quedó?... es decir buscase fortalecer las armaduras y superar sus puntos débiles tratando de que estas estén en la capacidad de enfrentar a los poderes de un caballero dorado

\- No tengo idea de cómo podría hacerlo...

\- Está seguro doctor? el trabajo con las armaduras de acero fue el trabajo de su vida y su mayor logro... como es que lo abandonó tan fácil, suponiendo que era un reto el poder enfrentar a alguien como Goku, Mu o Shaka?

\- No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar

\- Dime Shio... que pasó exactamente con Daichi?

\- Daichi murió... no lo sabías?

\- De una extraña enfermedad... Uhmmm... no estuvo experimentando con algo?

\- No lo sé... perdí la pista de Daichi y Sho cuando dejamos de ser caballeros de acero

\- Sabes... esa tecnología del escudo electromagnético me suena interesante... las posibilidades de la ciencia son amplias pero su gran problema es que prescinde mucho de la vida... ya que para que se pueda superar los límites, se cree que debe dejarse de lado el valor de la vida... solo así se avanza... no lo creo... es la chispa vital la que proporciona infinitas posibilidades... el unir lo cibernético con lo humano es un método muy científico de superar eso, pero el gran error es que sigue siendo un objeto de experimentación que puede ser reemplazado... no doctor Mamoru... la vida no puede ser reemplazada... una que se pierde sencillamente es algo irreparable

\- A qué viene esa alocución Lisandro? - le dice Shio algo incómodo

\- Saben? Shiru fue mi maestro desde niño... me contó muy bien el incidente que tuvieron en el laboratorio de la corporación Kido... recuerdo que ustedes lucharon con él y Goku porque se negaron a escuchar... me describió a usted doctor como una persona fría y excesivamente racional...

\- Creo que no estas siendo educado Lisandro - le contesta Mamoru... tal vez sea hora de que te vayas

Lisandro por toda respuesta camina hacia un lugar del laboratorio y luego usa su dedo para perforar algo que parecía ser un ojo de vidrio pegado a la pared

\- Qué has hecho?! - grita Mamoru - cómo te atreves a...

\- Que ingenuidad... era obvio que me daría cuenta que estaban usando esas ondas electromagnéticas... solo percibí de dónde venían... era imposible que ustedes pudieran evitar mi sondeo mental por si mismos... aunque usualmente no lo hago, mi ceguera hace que mis sentidos estén demasiado alertas pero no captaba sus pensamientos... ahora díganme la verdad... las investigaciones continuaron!?

Mamoru y Shio se miraron el uno al otro

\- Lo siento Lisandro - comienza a decir Shio - Tatsumi declaró inútil continuar con las investigaciones y... era algo que no podíamos permitir... no te das cuenta? fuimos despedidos! éramos huérfanos como lo era tu padre y los demás! pero ellos si tenían lugar en el Santuario y nosotros no!

\- Como murió Daichi?

\- Un accidente... con...

\- Las drogas... las estimulantes... efectos colaterales... qué hicieron?

\- Eran los únicos sujetos que podían experimentar la nueva tecnología - dice Mamoru - me sentí mal por lo de Daichi pero...

\- Era el precio a pagar verdad? lo pago él y no usted y los beneficios lo tuvieron otros... ocultaron la verdad a la corporación Kido y le vendieron la tecnología a otros para evitar que los descubran

\- Fue la única forma de continuar nuestras investigaciones y no dejar que Daichi muriera en vano

\- Donde esta Sho?... con ellos?

\- Si... trata de comprendernos Lisandro... nosotros no queríamos eso y...

\- Si... me imagino que esa es la excusa perfecta... por el bien de la ciencia doctor? qué clase de ciencia? la que realmente se preocupa por el bienestar de otros o la que se declara moralmente neutra sin preocuparse de lo que puede ocasionar? ahora su trabajo está siendo usado por otros para sus propias ambiciones... pero supongo que eso no lo hace sentir culpable... después de todo usted solo los hace...

\- No creo que debas juzgarnos Lisandro - le dice Shio - yo...

\- No los juzgo... no podría hacerlo... ya llegará el momento en que ustedes se juzguen a sí mismos... espero que cuando llegue ese día no se conviertan en sus verdugos... no Shio... no le diré la verdad a Tatsumi... las cosas caerán por su propio peso solo espero que no los aplaste... a quien le vendieron la tecnología?

\- No podemos decírtelo...

\- Ya lo hicieron... sin esa máquina es muy fácil leer los pensamientos... adiós... ah! y otra cosa... usaron sus Armanoides contra nosotros... y fallaron... tienes razón Shio... aún están muy lejos de superar a los caballeros dorados

Lisandro sale del laboratorio y de la casa del doctor Mamoru sin voltear ni detenerse... ahora ya sabía la verdad, algo que el propio doctor Mamoru y Shio ignoraban

En Grecia... en el Santuario reinaba una febril actividad en la que Yoga y los demás caballeros que le eran leales recogían lo que consideraban importante... Hilda llega acompañada de Fler y Thor

\- Estamos listos Yoga - le dice Hilda

\- Vendrán en cualquier momento - contesta Yoga - está listo todo Albion?

\- Si - responde el caballero de plata

\- Qué hay de Lisandro y Kiki? - pregunta Fler

\- No lo sé - responde Yoga - Lisandro está ahora en el Japón y a Kiki no lo he podido ubicar

\- Que hace Lisandro en Japón? - pregunta Ikki

\- Te lo diré después

\- Lo que no se es donde están Burgun y Bud - dice Thor - por más que hemos tratado de comunicarnos no los hemos hallado

\- Estoy aquí Thor - suena una voz y ven a Burgun entrar con su armadura puesta

\- Burgun! - exclama Hilda - dónde estuviste?

\- En Asgard... con Bud

\- Bud? y por qué no ha venido contigo?

\- No quiso... me dijo que renunciaba a ti y a seguir siendo la sombra de dios guerrero... se ha quedado con la mujer llamada Freya

\- Freya? - dice Fler - pero por qué?

\- Eso deberán preguntarle a él...

\- Es su decisión - dice Hilda - pero me hubiese gustado que me lo dijera personalmente... lo mismo que tu Burgun... te dije que no buscaras a Asuka Langley y me desobedeciste

\- Lo siento Hilda... pero tú misma dijiste que decidiéramos lo que creamos conveniente... mi decisión es dejar de servirte y tratar de reconstruir Asgard por mi cuenta

\- Burgun - exclama Fler - no puedes hablar en serio!

\- Que no? yo creo que debemos seguir nuestro propio camino e Hilda nos está autorizando... no quiero seguir a tu servicio Hilda y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto

\- Malagradecido! - exclama Thor - no mereces llevar la armadura que llevas!

\- Ah no? justamente tratando de honrar esta armadura es porque estoy decidiendo esto... Hilda... quieres que sea tu chofer o tu mucamo?... Thor... como te quedaría el uniforme de mayordomo o de cocinero?... ustedes ya lo dijeron... todo se terminó... Asgard fue destruida en el Ragnarok y la única posibilidad de continuar dignamente se acaba de ir por el drenaje porque Yoga le entrega el Santuario al gobierno griego... los caballeros seguirán cada uno su camino y claro... se han conseguido cada uno su pareja para que los consuele... incluso Bud ya lo hizo y ahora se echará a descansar y hacer barriga... y yo qué? sigo siendo un dios guerrero y no dejaré de serlo! y me sentiré vivo cuando reconstruya Asgard

\- No cuentes con Asuka para ello - le dice Aioros

\- Eres su portavoz? en eso... aún no se ha dicho la última palabra...

\- Basta por favor - interviene Hilda - de acuerdo Burgun... entiendo tus sentimientos y los acepto... puedes tomar tu camino y conservar la armadura... espero que algún día entiendas que tu proyecto no tiene sentido

\- Eso lo dirá el destino Hilda... de todos modos si desean volver a Asgard cuando lo reconstruya... serán bienvenidos...

En eso, el sonido de los helicópteros que sobrevuelan el Santuario, los hace salir de su conversación...

En otro lugar del mundo... Asuka seguía haciendo averiguaciones para poder viajar a Europa... al final se decidió por Alemania... sabía de unas hermosas campiñas que garantizaban su privacidad pero que los mantendría cerca de una ciudad... para Asuka, la vida en el campo le había parecido bella pero extrañaba la ciudad, el salir a pasear, hacer compras e irse a bailar, es decir lo que había dejado de hacer desde que era mamá... el trabajar y cuidar a su hijo le tomaba todo el tiempo y le quedaba escasos momentos para su esposo... a veces se preguntaba si no estaba exagerando en las atenciones a su hijo, ya que este parecía muy autosuficiente pese a su edad, pero a Lisandro no parecía importarle ya que cuando ella lo cuidaba él se iba afuera y se quedaba sentado contemplando el paisaje... le hubiera parecido raro pero se dio cuenta que Lisandro elevaba su cosmo a niveles inimaginables... pero aun así no se hubiera dado cuenta si Jiné no se lo hubiese dicho... hasta ese momento no comprendía bien las habilidades de su esposo o por lo menos a que límites podía llegar... si bien lo había vito pelear contra Mordred y Valstar, ese tipo de pelea escapaba a su comprensión y a su vista... Asuka se preguntaba si realmente era feliz con Lisandro "solo con él" piensa, en eso se asusta un poco el pensar que era Lisandro y Kay y no solo Lisandro con quien se imaginaba su vida... se sentía un poco mal por ello ya que sabía que Lisandro la amaba mucho, y ella también lo amaba pero le costaba comparar sus sentimientos con los de Lisandro... los de él le parecían demasiado elevados y ella era más pragmática

\- Asuka - le interrumpe Sheena en sus pensamientos - estás segura de volver a Europa?

\- Por supuesto Sheena... quiero aprovechar que la situación ya se va normalizando y quiero disfrutar un poco más de la vida... aún somos jóvenes y quiero hacer de Lisandro un hombre de mundo y en eso tengo experiencia... y quiero que mi Kay Josef conozca mucho más de lo que podamos ofrecerle aquí

\- Pero aún no sabes que opina Lisandro...

\- No hay problema! yo lo convenceré... y él sabe que lo que haga es por el bien de la familia

\- Asuka... quiero preguntarte algo... eres feliz con Lisandro?

\- A qué viene esa pregunta Sheena? acaso no lo parezco?

\- Es que... a veces los veo tan diferentes y... tú no pareces aceptar lo que representa el estar casada con un caballero dorado

\- Y tú sí?

\- Estoy casada con uno...

\- Si... pero como te dije... tu sabes lo que eso representa porque fuiste formada así... yo no

\- Asuka... yo solo deseo que ustedes sean felices... debes reconocer que para que ustedes estén juntos tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas

\- No me lo recuerdes...

\- Y para que él llegara a tu corazón... también

\- Sheena... acaso pretendes decir que yo no quiero a Lisandro?

\- No dije eso... pero... perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero siento que lo que Lisandro te inspira es diferente a lo que él siente por ti

"Caramba... es que tengo una suegra que me lee el pensamiento?... acabo de pensar eso hace unos minutos"

\- No... no entiendo a qué viene eso

\- No me vas a responder?

\- No... no quiero hacerlo... me parece tonto comparar sentimientos... las personas no sienten igual

\- Lo sé... no quiero molestarte Asuka y mucho menos entrometerme pero solo déjame decirte que no quisiera verlos sufrir por algo que posiblemente puedan resolver ahora

\- No hay nada que resolver... entre Lisandro y yo las cosas están claras... algo más?

\- No... Mejor vamos a ver nuestro itinerario...

Lisandro Namura estaba en ese momento frente a un edificio ubicado en San Francisco, en los Estados Unidos... se dirigió a él y entró, siendo recibido por una recepcionista

\- En qué le podemos atender?

\- Buenas... yo... quería preguntar si aquí pueden ayudarme con mi problema... como verá... soy ciego y sé que aquí ensayan con la biotecnología y tal vez pueda resolver esto

La recepcionista hace unas llamadas y luego comisiona a alguien para que lo lleve a una oficina donde es atendido por un médico quien le revisa los ojos... Lisandro aprovecha para hablar con él

\- Usted cree que puedo volver a ver?

\- No lo sé joven... no veo ninguna lesión en sus ojos... desde cuándo no ve?

\- Desde hace un año

\- Algún accidente?

\- Vi una luz muy intensa...

\- En ese caso lo más probable es una lesión en la retina... pero no entiendo porque no lo detecto... espéreme aquí

El médico sale y Lisandro aprovecha para salir también y caminar por los ambientes... tras unos minutos entra a una oficina de donde revisa los archivadores y pasa sus manos por los papeles que encuentra "tal parece que aquí no hay nada" en eso se percata de unos papeles que estaban en un sobre... los saca y pasa sus dedos captando la información... al sentir unos pasos deja los papeles y se sienta

\- Que hace usted aquí? - le pregunta hostilmente la persona que entra

\- Yo?... no sé... salí del consultorio y no encontré a nadie que me guiara... entré aquí esperando que alguien me ayude

\- Es usted ciego?

\- Así es...

El hombre hace una señal y dos hombres cogen de los brazos a Lisandro y lo sacan bruscamente... en el camino se topan con el médico

\- Señor Namura? lo estaba buscando... dónde...?

\- Es su paciente doctor? - le dice uno de los hombres - haga el favor de no perderlo

Los hombres dejan a Lisandro y se retiran... el médico lo lleva nuevamente a su consultorio... tras una nueva revisión, el médico le pide que regrese mañana para unos exámenes más especializados... Lisandro le agradece y sale... ya en el exterior... con paso firme se dirige al aeropuerto... entre sus cosas estaban los papeles que había revisado en el escritorio... una hora después, los hombres que habían sacado a Lisandro revisaban el aeropuerto buscándolo... pero hacía diez minutos que Lisandro había partido rumbo a Europa... estaba cansado y durmió durante el viaje... después de todo se lo merecía ya que había viajado de América del Sur al Japón y luego a Estados Unidos usando la teletransportación...

En Grecia, los helicópteros aterrizan y de ellos bajan hombres armados... de otras naves los funcionarios del gobierno bajan, ayudando a un hombre de avanzada edad quien escoltado por los hombres armados y los funcionarios del gobierno entran al Gran Salón... en el interior, los caballeros aguardaban

\- Coronel Andrinakos... veo que no quiso esperar mucho - dice Yoga

El coronel no saluda a nadie y extrae un documento que lee

\- Por orden del presidente de la república de Grecia... el gobierno toma bajo su protección el llamado "Santuario de Atenas"... ya que considera que la administración actual ha usurpado el control del Santuario y ha mantenido una conducta no acorde con los intereses del pueblo de Grecia... por lo tanto mediante este acto... declara ilegales a las actuales autoridades y reconoce como patriarca del Santuario a Gigas Naxos... quien fue expulsado por las autoridades ahora defenestradas... en consecuencia, el gobierno, para garantizar el orden y la preservación de los tesoros nacionales aquí guardados, hace uso de la fuerza pública para evitar la sustracción o pérdida de este patrimonio

Inmediatamente, los soldados dirigidos por Yosarian entran a los aposentos y comienzan a revisar todo... otro grupo revisa las pertenencias de los caballeros... Yoga hace un gesto para impedir cualquier reacción... uno de ellos se acerca a Burgun pero este le sujeta la mano

\- No soy un caballero del Santuario... así que no me toque!

El guardia hace fuerza y Burgun lo tira como un pelele... otros desenfundan sus armas pero en eso una voz los detiene

\- No! ya es suficiente... coronel Andrinakos... no cree que este ultraje es innecesario?

\- Señor Ausburg... las órdenes fueron...

\- Las órdenes no incluían esto... confiemos en que el ex Patriarca es un hombre honesto

\- Gracias señor Ausburg... podemos irnos ya?

\- Puede hacerlo... espero que las armaduras de oro se queden aquí...

\- Están en sus lugares - Yoga descorre las cortinas y deja ver las cajas de las armaduras

\- Faltan dos...

\- El caballero de Aries no se ha dejado ver desde hace días y no ha respondido a mis llamados... lo mismo que el de Sagitario...

\- Peor para ellos... se puede pedir una orden de captura internacional por robar piezas valiosas...

\- Es libre de hacer lo que quiera... nos retiramos

La comitiva comienza a salir, pero en eso, Gigas y Espartano se les ponen al frente

\- Creo que les falta la reverencia - les dice Espartano con una sonrisa burlona - están ante la presencia del nuevo patriarca

\- Hola Gigas - le dice burlonamente Ikki haciéndole una reverencia - no te veía desde aquella vez que huiste cuando maté al caballero de la Flama... te ves más viejo y más feo

\- Como te atreves a... - exclama Espartano pero se detiene ante la mirada fúrica de Ikki

\- No olvides que con armadura o sin ella sigo siendo un caballero dorado y tú no... cuida tus palabras y tus acciones Espartano... ahora apártate tú y tu Patriarca de opereta!

Espartano se aparta y la comitiva sale... Burgun sale al final y les dirige una sonrisa burlona al resto...

Fue un largo camino para todos... Yoga se da vuelta y contempla las tropas ocupando el Santuario y los flashes de las cámaras cuando la bandera de Grecia ondeaba a lo alto... "adiós Santuario... espero que recapaciten antes de que sea tarde"

Fin del capítulo 8


	11. El fin ¿o solo el principio?

**EL CENTINELA**

 **PREÁMBULO**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **El fin... ¿o solo el principio?**

Habían pasado un día desde la toma del Santuario... Ausburg se había quedado en el Santuario con un equipo de investigación a su cargo... Yosarian estaba sentado en el trono del Gran Salón haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer... beber... en ese instante entra Ausburg algo enfadado

\- No pudiste esperar hasta que hayamos consolidado nuestra posición aquí? qué diablos haces sentado allí?

\- Es un lugar cómodo... vamos... te tomas las cosas muy en serio... tómate un trago

\- Al diablo contigo Yosarian! donde esta Gigas?

\- Ese?... lo mandé a dormir que es lo que mejor sabe hacer... es preferible que este en su cama y que no duerma aquí... daría muy mala imagen

\- Peor que la del consejero borracho? ya párate de ahí y empina el codo en otro sitio! pero... y este?

Se sorprende al ver a un joven entrar cargando una caja de armadura en su espalda... era Lisandro

\- Tú... tú eres...? - dice Yosarian

\- Soy Lisandro... caballero dorado de Sagitario... aún siguen celebrando?

\- Cómo pudiste pasar la seguridad?

\- Se refiere a sus guardias? hasta ahora deben estarse preguntando que fue ese viento que silbo en sus oídos... no es su culpa

\- Guardias! ven... - grita Yosarian antes de que Ausburg le tape la boca

\- No te apures - dice Ausburg - a qué has venido Lisandro de Sagitario?

\- No querían las armaduras? les traigo la mía

\- Vaya... que considerado - dice Yosarian - déjala ahí y lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

Lisandro la baja y les da la espalda pero se detiene y se vuelve hacia los dos

\- Usted es Joseph Ausburg?

\- Si... como lo sabes?

\- Estuve en Estados Unidos... visité Unicron... interesante lugar pero sus funcionarios son muy descuidados... mire que dejar estos papeles a la mano de cualquiera

\- Qué es eso? - le pregunta Ausburg

\- Esto? es una serie de documentos que detallan los avances en los Armanoides y la necesidad de complementar esta tecnología robótica con la capacidad espiritual de los caballeros del Santuario... una buena forma de dejar el uso de la cenfalida... la droga usada para "estimular" a los pilotos... el Santuario será un centro de experimentación, donde seguirán usando la droga con sujetos testigo y sujetos entrenados por los caballeros... interesante...

\- Cómo... los consiguió?!

\- Y aquí hay algo más... es muy largo detallar... pero al final concluye que se prescindirá del gobierno griego una vez que se consolide una fuerza de combate... apoyarán a Grecia pero con ciertas condiciones...

\- Tú... dame esos papeles!

Lisandro se sonríe y le arroja los papeles

\- Son copias... los originales están en un lugar seguro... qué pasaría si se lo dijera al gobierno griego? estoy seguro que los matarían sin dudarlo...

\- Qué es lo que quieres?

\- De ustedes nada... solo estoy poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa... me preguntaba qué interés podía tener una corporación en el Santuario... el nexo es usted Ausburg... usted forma parte de esa compañía por no decir que es el número uno allí... controla muy bien los negocios de la compañía y es usted el promotor de la tecnología de los Armanoides...

Ausburg guardaba silencio pero miraba a Lisandro con creciente furia

\- Pero aún así me pregunto el por qué ese interés... es realmente el interés de la compañía o de usted Ausburg?... qué se esconde tras todo esto? no lo sé... pero me lo imagino

\- Ya basta de estupideces! - exclama Yosarian - guardias!

Un grupo de guardias entran y a una señal de Yosarian se lanzan sobre Lisandro... Yosarian no pudo ver en qué momento los guardias terminaron en el suelo y Lisandro permanecía en el mismo lugar, de pie y desafiante... Yosarian se escondió detrás del trono mientras Ausburg lo miraba, pero esta vez una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro... a Lisandro le llamaba la atención el no poder leer sus pensamientos

\- Qué pretendes caballero de Sagitario?! - le dice Ausburg - es evidente que podrías matarnos si quisieras... qué esperas entonces?

\- No pretendo eso Ausburg... sabes, tú me recuerdas a alguien... a veces la vida da muchas vueltas y esas vueltas pueden traspasar dimensiones y tiempo... solo vine a avisarte que estoy al tanto de quien eres realmente... lo que buscas, te confieso que no lo sé... pero lo sospecho... juegas con fuego y no sabes si te quemarás... quédate tranquilo Ausburg... sigue jugando tu juego pero estoy seguro que este no terminará como quieres y recuerda... el Santuario esconde más de lo que crees... pero te advierto que no vuelvas a intentar atacarnos o de lo contrario, no solo estos papeles llegarán al gobierno griego... sino que vendré personalmente a destruirlos!

Lisandro se da vuelta y sale del recinto... Ausburg siguió mirando hacia la puerta cuando un ligero temblor sacude el lugar... Ausburg se mantiene impasible mientras que Yosarian se esconde aterrado... las cajas de las armaduras se abren junto con la de Sagitario y de estas salen luces brillantes que abandonan el Gran Salón y vuelan alrededor del Santuario, siendo vistos por todos... las luces sobrevuelan las antiguas Doce Casas y luego se pierden en el firmamento... en el Gran Salón, Ausburg baja lentamente las escalinatas y se acerca a la caja que contenía la armadura de Sagitario... al observar en su interior, esta estaba vacía... Ausburg se sonríe y sale al exterior... no había rastros de Lisandro y Ausburg piensa "Lisandro de Sagitario... nuestro duelo ha comenzado"

En algún lugar de Argentina... Yoga se encontraba en las afueras de su casa donde ahora pernoctaban no solo él y Fler, sino también Hilda... ambas se dedicaban a instalarse mientras Yoga sale a dar una vuelta por los alrededores... Ikki y Aioros se habían separado de ellos en el aeropuerto y ambos habían partido rumbo al Japón donde vivían... Thor había partido rumbo a Noruega de donde era originario y los otros ocho habían tomado distintas direcciones, prometiendo comunicar su paradero apenas se instalasen... Yoga pensaba en todos ellos cuando siente una presencia acercarse

\- Hola Lisandro - dice Yoga sin voltear - te esperaba en el Santuario...

\- Saludos Yoga - le contesta Lisandro - lamento no haber estado con ustedes

\- Pero ya estuviste en el Santuario... no es cierto?

\- Vengo de ahí

\- Sentí la conmoción en el cosmo universal... las armaduras de oro han abandonado el Santuario

\- Así es... pero tú ya sabías que eso sucedería

\- Si... lo sabía... las armaduras no permanecerían allí... ahora se ocultaran de la vista de los hombres

\- Hasta que llegue el momento

\- Cuánto tardará Lisandro?

\- No lo sé...

\- Tal vez ya estaremos viejos para eso... para volver a vestirlas

\- Tal vez...

Ambos guardan silencio unos minutos antes de que Yoga volviera a hablar

\- Venciste a Kiki verdad?

\- Cómo lo sabes?

\- Seguí su pelea hasta la llegada de los Armanoides... era evidente que tú lo venciste...

\- Si... ese fue el resultado... Kiki lo comprendió al final

\- Ambos demostraron que nos llevan mucha ventaja, pero estoy seguro que tú no mostraste todo lo que sabes Lisandro

\- De ser así... hubiese vencido a Kiki más rápidamente

\- Es porque ni tu sabes tú verdadero potencial... lo percibes pero tienes miedo de liberarlo

\- Tal vez sea así... recuerdo que cuando me contaron sobre la pelea entre Pan y Wotan, ella pudo vencerlo antes, pero con el inmenso poder que había liberado tuvo miedo que no lo pudiese controlar si usara todos sus recursos

\- Eso temes?... no poder controlar tu poder? o... lo que eso significa?

\- Veo que no soy el único que sabe lo que puede mostrarte el octavo sentido

Yoga vuelve a guardar silencio

\- Qué harás ahora? - le pregunta

\- Me quedaré con mi familia... Asuka espera nuevamente y nos necesitaremos mutuamente

\- Y Kay?

\- Lo educaré... guiaré sus pasos hasta donde pueda y luego él deberá seguir por sí mismo

\- Será difícil... para él y para ti

\- Será difícil para todos... pero es el mejor camino

\- Y ya no hay marcha atrás... lo sabes?

\- Lo sé Yoga

Yoga camina hacia él y le pone la mano al hombro

\- Yo... ya no sé qué más decirte Lisandro... hubiese preferido ignorar todo y que tú lo ignores, sé que ha sido una decisión difícil

\- Tan difícil como la que tomaste tú al abandonar el Santuario y que lo tome gente indigna? ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo ...

\- Pero eso era algo inevitable... en tu caso... elegiste otro camino pese a contar con otras opciones

\- Olvídalo Yoga... disfrutemos lo que nos queda de vida... y preparémonos para lo que se viene... despídeme de Fler e Hilda

Lisandro le entrega los documentos que extrajo de Unicron y se separa de Yoga pero este lo detiene nuevamente y ambos se abrazan... Lisandro parte y deja a Yoga solo "adiós Lisandro de Sagitario... perdóname por no poder hacer nada más por ti"

En Asgard... Bud reposaba tras una ardua jornada de entrenamiento... sabía que ese era el principio del largo camino que había decidido seguir... contemplaba las labores de Freya en su hogar... "mi hogar" pensaba Bud "si... este es mi hogar ahora... por el tiempo que nos quede"... ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre había amado a Freya desde que la vio pero reprimió ese sentimiento cuando creyó que su destino era al lado de Zid y prefirió olvidarla cuando Zid dejo este mundo... Bud se pone de pie y se coloca a las espaldas de Freya y la abraza

\- Qué haces Bud? - le dice Freya sin dejar de hacer sus cosas

\- Solo... quería sentirme cerca de ti... y que tú lo entiendas... Freya... yo quiero que comprendas que...

\- Déjalo Bud... decidimos seguir este camino juntos... las palabras están de más... lo entiendo perfectamente... ambos somos adultos y...

\- Aún no es tarde Freya... aún no es tarde para tratar de ser felices... aun no es tarde para desahogar nuestro corazón

Freya tras unos segundos de silencio, se da vuelta y abraza a Bud... ella rompe a llorar y se aprieta con fuerza al pecho del otrora sombra de dios guerrero... este se sorprende al sentir lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas... se preguntaba si era por el presente momento... o por lo que vendrá...

En Asgard Septentrional... Burgun contemplaba las ruinas del antiguo palacio de Hilda y la derruida estatua de Odín... repentinamente Burgun se pone a trabajar... era el momento de reconstruir Asgard... algo sencillo que permitiera vivir cómodamente... que sea la primera piedra de la reconstrucción... después las cosas vendrían por si solas... se imaginaba un nuevo futuro para él... e imaginariamente se puso a recorrer los futuros pasillos del nuevo palacio... y a su lado, tomada de su brazo estaba Asuka...

Si... ese era el futuro que soñaba y para eso debía trabajar aunque le tome mucho tiempo...

En Alemania... Asuka se había instalado ya en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Hamburgo... estaba contenta de sentirse en casa y le sorprendía lo parecido con la vieja Alemania que conoció en su mundo cuando era niña y antes de ser piloto de Evangelion... las calles, las casas, la gente... sentía un pequeño dolor en su vientre pero se sentía feliz que otra vida latiera dentro de ella "serás hombre? serás mujer? espero que mujer... así tendré una parejita completa y... cerraré la fábrica? quien sabe...". Se había instalado con Sheena hasta la llegada de Lisandro. Le había molestado que Lisandro no haya estado con ellas en todo ese proceso de mudarse a otro país pero Sheena le había dicho que debía entender que Lisandro no actuaba irresponsablemente y que ante cualquier eventualidad, su poder de teletransportación le permitiría estar con ellas... "pero tan solo que regrese le daré una buena reprimenda... un jalón de orejas no está demás"

En otro lugar... Lisandro contemplaba su antigua casa que ya estaba vacía... había querido despedirse de ella antes de partir a reunirse con Asuka... en eso siente una presencia acercarse

\- Saludos Lisandro...

\- ¡Supremo Kaiosama! - exclama Lisandro al sentir a Kiwishin - qué hace aquí?

\- Pasaba por aquí y me acerqué a saludarte...

\- Vamos Supremo Kaiosama... lo bromista no le queda

\- Oh! solo trataba de emular a mi ancestro... es un gusto volver a verte

\- El gusto es mío... me alegra "verlo"... si podría decirlo así...

Kiwishin se acerca a él y se pone a su lado

\- Hermosa vista... elegiste un buen lugar para construir tu casa

\- Casa que dejaré... dudo mucho que pueda volver...

\- Lisandro... me imagino que ya lo sabes...

\- Sobre los primordiales? ... ellos atacarán... no sé cuándo, dónde y cómo pero debimos darnos cuenta que en este mundo habría un sello... como lo hubo en el mundo de Asuka y me imagino que el mundo de Pan también... ellos afrontarán lo mismo?

\- Ellos ya lo afrontaron... Hildegard fue el primordial... y ya sabes que Gokú lo venció

\- Y las Sailor?

\- Eso ya terminó para ellos... fue una lucha terrible pero por suerte no estuvieron solas

\- Y... estaremos solos nosotros?

\- No lo sé Lisandro...

\- No podría preguntarle a alguien? a Atena por ejemplo?

\- Ella ya está fuera de mi alcance... ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi ancestro

\- Ahora que lo mencionó... pienso en Goku... me imagino que él hubiera estado emocionado al pensar en lo que se viene... yo no lo estoy...

\- Eres un chico valiente Lisandro... espero que todo termine bien

\- Terminará como deba de terminar...

\- Adiós Lisandro... Estaré vigilando...

\- Gracias... no nos pierda de vista... salude a Mana de mi parte

La presencia de Kiwishin se desvanece... tras unos minutos, Lisandro decide partir y en eso siente otra presencia, pero esta no era la de ningún ser sobrenatural... era una persona que no esperaba "ver" otra vez

\- Nidi? - pregunta sin volverse

\- Cómo sabías que era yo? - le contesta sorprendida la joven

\- Cómo no saberlo... me buscabas?

\- Que pregunta... qué podría hacer aquí si no era para eso?

\- Tienes razón... te encuentras mejor?

\- Si... te buscaba porque creo que te debo una disculpa por lo que intenté hacer... y darte las gracias por salvarme la vida

\- No eras dueña de tus actos... olvídalo

\- Sabes? tus amigos me ayudarán a establecerme aquí... me han ofrecido el trabajo que ha dejado tu esposa... claro que no lo haré al mismo nivel pero creo que puedo hacerlo bien

\- Oye Nidi... por qué no te quedas aquí? esta casa se quedará sola y la verdad no es una idea que me guste... qué piensas?

\- Creo que aceptaré... es muy bonita y... pero qué dirá tu esposa?

\- No creo que se oponga... vamos... me sentiré complacido y así me pagarás el favor que crees que me debes

\- Eres una persona sorprendente Lisandro... no creí conocer a alguien que le salve la vida a la persona que intentó matarlo y que encima le regale su casa...

\- Si tan extraño te parece... te la alquilo o te la vendo

\- Ja! Me parece bien... sigue siendo extraño hablar con alguien que adivina tus pensamientos...

\- Puedes instalarte ahora... yo ya me voy... debo reunirme con mi esposa

\- Dónde estarás?

\- En Alemania... iré antes a despedirme de mis amigos aquí... me acompañas?

\- Gracias... yo... la verdad no puedo dejar de sentirme avergonzada por lo que pasó y... que seas tan generoso conmigo...

\- Ya te dije que lo olvides... solo seamos amigos y date una oportunidad para tu vida

Lisandro y Nidi caminan juntos en dirección a la ciudad... a su pesar no dejaba de lamentar que este muchacho estuviese comprometido... lamentaba el que tal vez no lo volviera a ver y quería devolverle el favor... de alguna manera...

Lisandro llegó a los dos días a Alemania y de ahí se trasladó a Hamburgo para reunirse con Asuka... Sheena partió al día siguiente hacia Japón con el fin de encontrarse con Ikki... luego llamaron a Alemania para invitar a la joven pareja a Japón para una reunión familiar que habían concertado los hijos de Shun tras un aniversario más de su muerte... ambos volvieron a viajar para encontrarse con la familia, permaneciendo una semana allí... Asuka y Lisandro aprovecharon para pasear y unirse más como pareja

\- Al final... me vas a contar lo que estuviste haciendo en el tiempo que estuviste ausente?

\- Lo siento Asuka... preferí no decírtelo... solo estuve visitando a algunos conocidos... quería averiguar sobre si sabían algo de los Armanoides, siguiendo las pistas que me dio Nidi

\- Nidi eh? eso es todo Lisandro?

\- Bueno... supongo que ya sabes que le dejé la casa a Nidi...

\- Sí que lo sé... me llamaron a avisarme... menos mal que me lo dijiste o sino hubiese pensado otra cosa... qué te ocurre Lisandro? cómo es que le regalas la casa a una persona que intento matarnos? si fuese solo una desconocida vaya y pase... pero a esa chica que intentó lastimarnos

\- Vamos Asuka... ella estaba arrepentida y creo que fue sincera con todo lo que me dijo... por lo menos ella no volverá a ser una amenaza

\- Agradecida, eh? y que tan agradecida estuvo contigo como para que le regales la casa sin consultarme?

\- Vaya... cualquiera diría que estas celosa

\- Celosa tu abuela... qué celos me puede inspirar una chiquilla que apenas puede manejar su marioneta? ... olvidas quién soy? yo fui una piloto de Evangelion! qué celos puedo tener de una personilla así?

\- Ya cálmate Asuka... no se la he regalado... solo se la deje para que estuviera segura... cuando queramos la recuperaremos

\- Lisandro... al final que averiguaste?

\- Muy poco... por lo menos esos Armanoides no son una amenaza... tenías razón al pensar que no era a ti o a Kay a quien querían... solo los estaban probando para saber si eran capaces de enfrentar a un caballero dorado

\- Ja! te lo dije!... pero con todo lo que ha pasado, de todos modos no será un peligro para ustedes?

\- No... no lo creo... por lo menos por un tiempo... después de todo ya no somos una amenaza para los que propugnan esa tecnología

\- Dime Lisandro... qué crees que sea de nosotros?

\- Asuka... lo que más deseo es que seamos felices el tiempo que podamos

\- Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Nada... solo que mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien

\- No sé... siempre pienso que cuando te expresas lo haces en doble sentido... estas seguro que el octavo sentido no te he hecho ver nuestro futuro?

\- El futuro lo hacemos nosotros Asuka... no el octavo sentido

\- Y Kay?

\- Kay crecerá grande y fuerte como su padre y... hermoso como su madre

\- Vaya... no te conocí esas zalamerías kinder... dime una cosa, que será? - Asuka se señala el vientre y Lisandro coloca su mano sobre él y cierra los ojos

\- Será niña...

\- Qué buena noticia! así tendremos una parejita!

\- Has pensado en el nombre

\- Gretchen...

\- Por qué un nombre alemán?

\- Viviremos en Alemania no? además tu elegiste el de Kay

\- Y tú elegiste el Joseph...

\- Bueno... elige el segundo

\- Qué te parece Virginia?

\- No está mal... Gretchen Virginia Nagisa Langley - en eso Asuka abraza a Lisandro - por favor... prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos... por tus poderes sé que puedes cumplir esa promesa

\- Por favor Asuka...

\- Promételo!

\- Esta bien... todo mi poder estará para mantenernos juntos... Kay, Gretchen, tú... y yo

Ambos siguieron abrazados por un buen rato antes de encaminarse a la casa de su familia

Así pasaron 5 años...

En la ciudad de Hamburgo, un joven estaba parado frente a una escuela pública esperando la hora de salida... tras unos minutos de espera, las puertas se abren y salen de ella un tropel de niños. Algo retrasados, un niño y una niña salen tomados de la mano y luego ambos corren hacia Lisandro quien era el que esperaba... tras los abrazos, los tres se encaminan hacia su casa usando el transporte público

\- Papá - dice la pequeña

\- Si Gretchen - le contesta Lisandro

\- Oye... cuándo nos harás aparecer en la casa?

\- Ah... jeje... eso será cuando crezcas

\- Eso me dijiste cuando era como ella - interviene Kay

\- Es porque tú dijiste que querías hacerlo por ti mismo

\- Y cuándo me enseñas?

\- Pronto... muy pronto

"Que niños tan imaginativos" piensa una señora que estaba a su lado ... los tres llegan a su destino y tras caminar por algunos minutos, llegan a una casa a la cual entran

\- Mamá! - gritan al unísono los niños - ya llegamos!

Asuka sale del dormitorio... tenía ya 23 años y se veía igual de hermosa, pero una belleza más madura. Contempla a su esposo y luego abraza a sus hijos, cubriéndolos de besos

\- Bien - les dice en alemán - ya vayan a lavarse y prepárense a comer... rápido! o no habrá postre

Los niños van al lavabo a la carrera mientras Asuka saluda a Lisandro con un abrazo... por lo general, Asuka les hablaba en alemán a sus hijos, pero Lisandro aún no lo hablaba tan bien y si se entendía en ese idioma con su familia era más por su telepatía... cuando hablaban en alguna tertulia, Lisandro prefería usar el japonés y en algunas ocasiones el italiano. Asuka no tenía muchas contemplaciones y le hablaba en alemán aunque en esta ocasión uso el japonés

\- Saliste temprano hoy - le dice Lisandro

\- No... no fui a trabajar al final... me tomé el día

\- No es eso una falta?

\- No cuando quien la comete es la más eficiente... son más tolerantes conmigo

\- No me gusta cuando alardeas... deberías ser más modesta

\- Ah! claro... como si mis cualidades no saltaran a la vista... alardear sería decir que estoy casada con un caballero dorado

\- Asuka...

\- Ya! si te hace feliz... pediré que me descuenten... a propósito... te llegó el cheque de la corporación Kido?

\- Bueno... hable con ellos y dicen que la próxima semana

\- Otra vez?! Creo que esta vez debemos hacerles una visita Lisandro... desde que murió ese tal Tatsumi, tal parece que quieren olvidarnos

\- No hables así... recuerda que el nuevo director es Matsuo, mi primo

\- Por lo que veo... el hijo de tu tío Shun heredó lo peor de la familia...

\- Noticias de mi papá?

\- No... Desde la última llamada que nos hizo... pero hablé con Jiné... me dice que todo está bien y se quedaran con tus padres una temporada

\- Parece que están muy contentos mis padres con la pequeña Mana

\- Si... hasta ahora no entiendo cómo le pusieron ese nombre...

\- Me causa gracia que a pesar de todo le tengas cierta inquina al recuerdo de Mana... sigue siendo por Shinji?

\- No digas tonterías que no es eso! aunque tienes razón... no debería ya guardarle cierto recelo a Mana... quizás no la volveremos a ver

Siguieron platicando durante el almuerzo... luego de ello, los niños se van a jugar mientras Asuka y Lisandro siguieron hablando

\- Sabes algo del Santuario? - le pregunta Asuka

\- Creí que ese asunto no te interesaba

\- Es importante para ti... entonces me interesa

\- Gracias... ellos siguen en las mismas... solo que ahora instalaron una fábrica de Armanoides... insisten en probarlos en los caballeros que quieren formar... tienen resultados muy variables

\- Dime Lisandro... qué fuiste hacer ahí cuando lo tomaron hace 5 años?

\- Creí que ya te lo había dicho ...

\- Sé que dejaste tu armadura lo cual aún me parece una estupidez... pero qué fue lo que hablaron?

\- Solo les dije que sabía de sus planes... eso es todo

\- Y... qué paso?

\- Nada... a qué tanto interés?

\- Olvídalo... recordaba a Nidi... nos mandó una foto... insiste en venir a vernos

\- Le dijiste que no...

\- Compréndeme... aún no me siento en confianza con ella como para invitarla a venir... cuando lo esté, te aseguro que seré la mejor anfitriona del mundo

\- A propósito... Burgun ha vuelto?

\- No... Desde que use la escoba contra él... por qué diablos es tan insistente? acaso no entiende todo lo que le he explicado desde que vino con esa ridícula propuesta de que asuma el papel de Freya en Asgard?

\- Creo que hay otros motivos Asuka

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Tal vez le gustas más de lo que crees

\- Tonterías! cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? por más idiota que sea, es un dios guerrero... cómo puede pensar en tener algo conmigo si estoy casada y con hijos?

\- Le dijiste eso alguna vez?

\- Todas las veces...

\- Uhmmm... tal vez deberías añadir "felizmente casada"

\- Baka...

Ambos conversaron un rato más... hasta que Kay y Gretchen insistieron en salir a caminar

Así paso el día... en la noche Lisandro fue a despedirse de sus hijos... Gretchen ya dormía y Kay leía sus libros... Lisandro lo mira y recuerda que desde que tenía tres, él le había tratado de inculcar los valores que él había aprendido desde niño... Lisandro se dio cuenta que en su hijo existía un potencial muy grande por lo que a espaldas de Asuka empezó a entrenar con él... en poco tiempo, el pequeño Kay estaba listo para iniciar su entrenamiento de caballero

\- Papá - le pregunta Kay - cómo es sentirse ciego?

\- Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Porque... me siento contento de leer mis cuentos... me gustaría que tú también pudieras hacerlo

\- Vamos Kay... sabes que si puedo leerlos

\- No es lo mismo... puedes leerlo pero no puedes ver los colores...

\- Pero puedo sentirlos... cada color representa algo hijo... alegría, tristeza, júbilo... tantos sentimientos... a veces un ciego puede ver más de lo que te imaginas

\- Cómo puede ser eso?

\- Te conté sobre Shaka no?

\- Si... pero él no era ciego, solo que no abría los ojos

\- Y qué sobre Shiru? él sí perdió la vista y siguió venciendo rivales... la vista hijo es algo hermoso pero si lo perdemos, debemos recordar que tenemos otros sentidos y eso tal vez nos ayude más que la vista... a veces las vanidades de la vida distrae nuestra atención... es cuando los otros deben funcionar

\- Mañana puedo andar con los ojos cerrados otra vez?

\- Mejor te los vendo

\- De acuerdo...

\- Hijo... recuerda siempre que tu mamá y yo te amamos mucho

\- Lo se papá... yo también

\- Y llévanos siempre en tu corazón... no importa lo que pase, piensa en nosotros, que eso te dará fuerzas en los momentos difíciles y cuando eso pase yo lo sabré

\- Si papá... por qué me dices eso?

\- Porque... algún día tu harás tu camino solo... pero yo estaré siempre contigo

\- No te entiendo...

\- Ya lo entenderás...

Ambos se dan las buenas noches y Lisandro se retira... Kay tarda en dormirse y piensa en las palabras de su papa... piensa en todo lo que él le ha enseñado y lo maravilloso que le había parecido poder caminar con los ojos cerrados sin tropezarse, poder desarrollar más fuerza pese a su edad, el concentrarse con su padre y verse en lugares desconocidos y contemplar cosas que jamás había visto y eso sin contar el aprendizaje en artes marciales, cosa en la que su madre también participaba... se sentía contento de tener los papas más lindos del mundo... en eso, en la oscuridad, él distingue una pequeña luz... aguza sus sentidos y se da cuenta de que es un pequeño cristal que esta sobre su cómoda... tardó en reconocerla como la piedra brillante que una vez le dio un viejo mago a su papa... no recordaba bien la historia porque su mamá le dijo que cuando sea mayor se la contaría... la piedra brillaba intermitentemente pero Kay lo relacionó con la luz que podía entrar por la ventana ý se reflejaba en la piedra, así que acabó por dormirse...

No se percató que la ventana estaba cubierta por la cortina...

Al día siguiente... Asuka se levantó temprano a ver a sus hijos... había pasado una noche inquieta y no recordaba sus sueños... Gretchen dormía aún así que ella fue al cuarto de Kay...

\- Lisandro! - se escucha el grito de Asuka - Mein Gott! Lisandro!

Lisandro escucha y se levanta raudamente para ir donde Asuka... ella estaba de pie en la puerta del cuarto... Lisandro no puede ver nada y no percibe nada... ni la presencia de su hijo... Asuka contemplaba el lugar que estaba en completo desorden, como si un remolino hubiera pasado por el cuarto y solo por el...

\- Lisandro! Qué ha sucedido!? - grita Asuka - DÓNDE ESTÁ KAY!?

Asuka corre hacia la salida buscando a Kay pero Lisandro se queda inmóvil frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo... unas lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas "que Dios te proteja... adiós hijo mío... ve a cumplir con tu destino"

FIN DEL PREÁMBULO


End file.
